Forgotten Heritage: The Anthology
by Serenity in Virginia
Summary: Imagine how you'd feel if you discovered that you are related to a dragon. And with everything else that ensues you'd feel a little out of place. Then what happens if it gets worse? Stories 1-8 plus a few oneshots and some fun facts about the series.
1. Fire 1

**Forgotten Heritage: Fire**

* * *

"Flame."

"Yeah dad?"

"We need to talk," Ignitus began gesturing to his son Flame to sit across the pool of visions.

It had been roughly one month since the war had passed. Warfang was repaired to its former glory and Ignitus was named chronicler.

"Is something wrong?" Flame asked noticing the uneasiness in his father.

"Flame there's something I've been hiding from you for a long time, and now, considering the circumstances, you should have the right to know," Flame's curiosity was piqued as he saw his father reluctantly take in a deep breath then mutter.

"You are not my only son," Ignitus looked at his son. He cringed at the sight of Flame, who looked as though he had just been slapped in the face. The two were silent for a long time.

"W…what?" Flame finally managed, his voice faltering; Ignitus sighed.

"It was many years ago, you were still an egg at the time when you two were separated. Malefor's forces were closing in on the grotto. I had meant to send you away as well, but I didn't have the time to send all of you away,"

"All?" Flame asked.

"The other guardian's children, all still eggs at the time," a painful silence fell over the two.

"What's his name?"

"What?"

"His name, what is it?" Flame asked, practically demanding.

"I never named him. I haven't even considered anything,"

"How old is he?"

"Fifteen, a year younger than you,"

"And you're telling me now?" Flame practically yelled the final part of his statement, making Ignitus flinched.

KNOCK KNOCK

The door to the room creaked open loudly. The dragon who had opened was Volteer.

"Ignitus, have you told young Flame of his kin?" Volteer asked. To which Ignitus brought his paw to his face with a groan 'Impeccable timing.'

"Oh, he knows too? And the others do I take it?" Flame stood growling, finally dashing out of the room, brushing past Volteer hastily. Volteer watched as Flame ran down the hallway and slam the door to his room shut. Volteer turned back to Ignitus, who had stood up and was leaving the room.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Ignitus," Volteer said hanging his head low. Ignitus walked past him.

"No, it's all right; this is my fault to begin with."

KNOCK KNOCK

…

KNOCK KNOCK

"Go away!"

"Flame please let me in," Ignitus insisted. He could hear Flame walking away from the door.

"Flame there's a reason why I never told you," despite no response, Ignitus continued.

"If I had told you during the war and we didn't make it, you would've never of seen him. You would've been crushed. Sending him away was harder for me than you could imagine. The other guardians and I made a promise, we would seek them out."

Still no answer.

"I hope you'll understand," Ignitus said walking away from the door.

CREAK

Ignitus turned around to see Flame peering out of the door, tearstains in his eyes.

"Do you…do you think I could see him too?" Flame asked smiling a little. Making Ignitus smile himself.

"Of course you can."

"Are you sure that's him father?" Flame asked Ignitus in an excited tone, clearly warming up to the idea of having a brother. They were looking through the pool of visions, watching someone in the wavy waters.

"I'm certain that's him," Ignitus said "You're brother and my lost son." Ignitus handed Flame a note "Like we planned," Ignitus winked. Flame nodded as a portal appeared behind him, to which he went through.

On their sight was a human boy named Spencer. He had medium long brown hair and brown eyes. His mind was racing a mile a minute as he tried to imagine what he could of done to possibly be called down to the office. He was never there considering he was a quiet kid who stayed out of the way.

"Why would I be called down to the office?" He questioned himself while walking down the hallway. He was a sophomore in high school. Fifteen years old, soon to be sixteen years old. "I haven't done anything wrong…I don't think. Oh god what if I got blamed for that stupid fight between my friends that ended up getting that one guy kid sent to the hospital. Christ sakes I was only watching. I…okay calm down, if you look guilty, they'll destroy you. Just try to act natural," Spencer said picking up his pace, sweating and breathing quickly "I'm dead."

He opened the wooden door to the main office it was pretty small room for a large school. He quietly walked up to the secretary and stood there. It took her a minute before she looked and grouchily asked for a name. He said his name innocently, she didn't seem to notice.

"There's a note here for you from your father." Spencer was curious. His dad was always busy during the day with work. How did he find time to come here?

He picked up the paper and was surprised it didn't fall apart. It looked hundreds of years old. The writing looked even older. It was a neat, formal kind of cursive.

"This can't be from my dad." He said to the secretary.

"That's what the guy who dropped it off said. Take it or leave it," He put the note in his pocket before leaving the office.

"He took the note!" Flame proclaimed excitedly as he jumped out of the portal, landing with a skid. "Now what?" The blue figure simply chuckled as the first portal closed and a second one opened behind him.

"Now, we visit him."

* * *

**S.i.V: So I should explain myself...**

**A...fallout occured and I ultimately decided to just and up and leave, taking everything with me. I realize that action wasn't proper of me and I wish to apoligize. I'll be reuploading everything**.


	2. Fire 2

It was near the end of the day; Spencer was in a free period and had nothing to do. He had finished all his homework, no one to talk to and nothing to read. Then he remembered the note.

He pulled the note out of his pocket and straightened it out. On first sight it looked like a bunch of black scribbles. The text was nearly incomprehensible. After a minute of looking at the words he came to a realization.

"Wait…These aren't even words." He shook his head and rubbed his eyes making sure he was reading it right. The text stayed the same, unreadable. This made him really curious.

"Why would my "dad" send me a message I couldn't even read?" In frustration he swiped the note onto the floor and looked away. Then a teacher walked by and looked at the dropped note.

"I saw you drop that, pick it up and throw it away if you don't want it."

Spencer turned around and began reaching for the note again. Then he noticed he could read the note. He picked it back up and put it on the desk. He wondered why he couldn't read the first time. Then he had an idea.

He flipped the note over. He couldn't read the note again. The text went back to its jumbled words. He flipped the note over again to the readable side and began reading the words.

'Only a fire dragon would have the patience to discover the true message on this paper. Therefore I can call you my son. If you wish to know about your true heritage, your blood line, you will meet me in the woods behind your home the instant you get the chance. Do not show this note to anyone, especially your family.' Spencer read the note in his head while he silently spoke the contents of the note

Your true father

Spencer was doubtful "A dragon sent me this? That's a laugh, they don't even exist. And above all, related to one? This has to be a joke." A lot people have tried to prank him but he was typically smart enough to pick up on them and flat out avoid them. He had to admit though this was there most outlandish attempt yet. He could throw the note away and get it over with.

The bell rang to change class. Everyone was leaving, he followed shortly after. He finally made his way to the garbage and held the note above it. For some reason he couldn't will himself to let go.

"Just let go of the stupid note and move on." he kept telling himself. The teacher walked up to him. "Do you intend to throw that away?" She asked sarcastically. Spencer didn't know what to do. He was running out of time before the next bell would ring and he was panicking, he would be late to his next class.

"Today!" the teacher said angrily. Other kids were walking in on the scene. Spencer panicked and ran out of the room, throwing his hand into the garbage. He then made a mad man's dash half way across the school to his next class, mysteriously finding the strength to do so.

'I've never ran this fast before,' Spencer thought to himself, partially excited to his newly found speed.

Spencer made it to his next class at the last second, earning a sarcastic clap from the class. He sat down in his seat and looked up. Thinking about what he had done. He then looked at his hand, note still present.

"I'm going to kick myself if this is a joke." he said sighing, finally regaining his composure and getting back to class.


	3. Fire 3

Spencer returned home from school on edge. What would be waiting there for him when he got there, pranksters or something else? He got off the bus and ran home. Once inside he made sure no one was home. To his avail, the house was empty. He placed the note on a table and looked out the glass doors. He took a closer look outside. He couldn't see anyone or anything.

He slowly slid the door open and went outside. The air was warmer than usual for a November afternoon. He went to the center of his backyard. It was empty aside a few birdfeeders and a red, wooden swing. He looked around at the woods. Looking for a sign of something there.

Then he heard some branches snap, harshly. He looked in the direction of the noise but only the saw the movement of the branches, nothing else. He cautiously and frantically looked around, wondering what it was.

When his back was to the woods, Something struck him in the back and he toppled forward. Whatever it was pinned him down. He couldn't move his hands. He frantically struggled for freedom but whatever it was, it was strong. He heard it grunt but because of his position, he couldn't see over his shoulder. Then he had a creative idea.

He carefully moved his legs to the sides of the thing. He then used his legs to grab it and flung it off of his back. He heard it roar while going airborne. He turned around and got into a strained crouch position. He couldn't believe what he saw. A dragon.

He was awestruck by the red scaly figure adjusting himself to what had happened. Spencer looked at his other features. He had a yellow underbelly, long, yellow horns and a tail fin shaped like a fire. He was as tall as Spencer was crouching. The dragon looked at Spencer then backed away a few feet.

"First he attacks me then he's afraid of me?" Spencer didn't want to think about and began heading back for the sliding glass door. He stumbled a few times before finally reaching the door. Then he heard some low noise.

He turned around to see the dragon growling and what looked like nodding to gesture "no". Spencer stood there wondering what to do. He finally just sat down and stared at the dragon. Waiting for it to do something.

The dragon slowly got up again and began walking towards him. Spencer panicked and got up but stopped when he saw the dragon back up. Spencer sighed and sat back down. The dragon paused before returning to walking towards him.

They were finally about two feet apart from each other. Spencer and the dragon simply stared at each other. Spencer almost got lost in it's sparkling red eyes. Then finally Spencer made a risky move and reached his hand out. Closing his eyes afraid for what it would do.

Suddenly his vision went white and he felt a sudden surge through his arm. He jumped back and hit his head on the door. He passed out after that.

When he finally came to he heard a voice "Hey are you okay?" Spencer slowly opened his eyes and answered to what he thought was his brother "Yeah, I'm fine Alex, I just hit my head is all." His vision finally returned to normal when he realized no one else was in his backyard. Then he saw the dragon to his side "Who's Alex? " It asked with a cocked head.


	4. Fire 4

Spencer blinked a few times then looked at the dragon that he suspected to talk "Did…did you say that?" The dragons face seemed to light up at that remark "You can understand me?" He jumped then hugged Spencer. Spencer was taken aback by that move but let him continue.

After a while of silence Spencer pried the dragon away from him and continued to look at his excited face. He finally asked "So…you're my dad?" The dragon looked at him suspiciously "Wha…Oh, no I'm not your dad, I'm your brother." Spencer was surprised "Brother?" He thought to himself, he shook his head, he didn't believe him but he figured humor him.

The dragon finally introduced himself "My name's Flame. What's yours?" Spencer paused before admitting "Spencer." Flame laughed "Spencer? That's kind of a dumb name." Spencer was surprised to hear that "My name's dumb? Flame is unheard of around here." They laughed "It wasn't that funny" Spencer thought.

After that the two sat down on the swing and just talked. "Well this isn't how I anticipated my day." Spencer jokingly admitted. Flame laughed then there was an awkward silence. Spencer finally asked "So…who is my "father", where is he, what's he like?" Flame was staring at his house before realizing Spencer had spoken. Flame began "Well he's…" He was cut off by a large amount branches snapping behind them.

"Oh that's probably him." Flame jumped off the swing and began walking towards the woods. Flame simply flapped his wings and saw him fly above trees. Spencer stood up and watched him fly off. Flame looked back at Spencer "What you can't fly?" Spencer had the nerve for a sarcastic remark but he stopped himself "No, I'll find my own way in." Flame nodded and flew deeper into the woods. "Luckily I've been here before" Spencer smiled and thought to himself.

"Over here!" He heard Flame yell. He saw him jumping to his left. He began running until something stopped him. A river from all the rain had formed, blocking his path."Now what?" Flame was silent for a moment then perked his head up as he flew across the river "Do you trust me?" Spencer was surprised to hear this "Umm…yeah I guess." Flame nodded then flew above Spencer "Grab on." Spencer went wide eyed "Are you sure you can carry me?" Flame shrugged.

Spencer grabbed his front legs and Flame began flapping his wing hard and panting hard. Spencer was scared "Hey look, I can find another way over. Don't strain yourself." Flame laughed "No I'm just kidding." The force Flame got gaining altitude almost made Spencer let go. "Not to high, I'm kinda afraid of heights." He heard Flame say under his breath "Well you're going to have a hard time later." "What was that?" Spencer asked "Nothing." Flame smiled.

They reached the other end of the river. Spencer let go of Flame and then smacked him upside the head. "Hey what was that for?" Flame asked. "For making me feel fat." he was really quite slim. Flame rolled his eyes. While on the subject of joking Spencer asked "Why did you tackle me?" Flame chuckled "Well I assumed you knew who I was, so I thought I'd be jokester." Spencer had a hard time believing that

They made it to a small clearing. Spencer looked around while he heard Flame call "Dad." Spencer looked his way and was amazed to see the second dragon. He was far taller than him and Flame combined. He had blue scales, a lighter blue underbelly, anecklace with a large blue crystal on it, dark blue wings, and was wearing a vest with scrolls on the side.

The two stared at each other for a long time. They said nothing, even Flame was seriously silent. Wondering who would break the silence. The dragon was breaking a smile. Spencer was about to say something when he heard a familiar sound. "Oh god moms home, I got to go sorry. I can visit tomorrow." The blue dragon looked like he was about to say something but it was too late, Spencer had left.

"Dad…" Flame was at a loss for words. The blue dragon simply lay down beside Flame with a tear in his eye "Fifteen years and…" He said trailing off. He finally broke down and went into a complete sob. Flame comforted his dad "There's always tomorrow dad you can introduce yourself then."


	5. Fire 5

It was dinner time for Spencer and his family. To his left was his father or "father" he didn't know, his "mother" and his "brother" They were all being talkative, except him. He had still had everything that had happened today on his mind. The note, the dragons, the-

"Spence is something wrong?" the mother asked in her calm voice. The other two stopped talking to hear his answer. Spencer blinked out of his trance and answered "Huh? Oh I just feel sick is all." He hoped they would buy it. "Well you can lay down for a while if you'd like." Spencer took the offer and went into his room, he closed the door behind him.

He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. "We're nothing alike me and Flame, and that other one, he was overjoyed to see me…" He heard a faint tapping on his window. He got out of his position and lifted the shades from the window. He could surprisingly see who it was very well for it being nighttime. It was Flame.

He waved hello then looked behind him to make sure no one else was there. He opened the window so they could talk. "What do you want." he sounded annoyed. Flame seemed serious "Listen you made dad really upset." Spencer was annoyed that he had said "dad" he still didn't believe him. "He's been guilt -ridden all his life, especially at having to give you up. Maybe you two could do a one on one talk, try and…"

"Okay listen…" Spencer cut him off angrily but quietly "…I don't believe any of this. You being my brother, or the other being my dad, it's just…impossible." Flame seemed dumbstruck at what he said "Spencer you can't…" Spencer was furious now "No, dragons don't exist. How you can even begin to think a human and a dragon are related is completely beyond me. Just leave!" He had screamed that last part.

"Spence are you okay? Are you sick? I'm coming in." Spencer looked back at Flame "You have to go."

Flame seemed to refuse "No, I wo…" Spencer slammed his hand on the windowsill "GO!" Flame was taken aback, tearing up he screamed "Fine, see if I care." Spencer felt no remorse.

His mom came in with a thermometer. He had returned the window to his original position before she came in. She took his temperature "Spencer! You're at 101! You've got a fever." Spencer just nodded. His mother continued "Just go to bed for now…" she kissed him on the forehead "Goodnight." she turned off the light. Spencer naturally had a hard time falling asleep. He was out in seconds though.


	6. Fire 6

Spencer awoke some time in the middle of the night. It was raining harshly, even thundering. He looked at the clock, 2 o'clock in the morning and he was wide awake. His skin was burning though. He was sweating profusely.

He got up to go to the bathroom to see what was wrong with his skin. He stumbled, he still had the fever. He went inside and couldn't see anything. "Helpful to turn the light on." he said to himself. The light was so strong he was blinded, when his vision cleared, he couldn't believe his eyes.

His skin had become a mix human skin and scales. His skin had a stronger reddish hue to it. He felt his skin, it was rough and bumpy.

"How…How could this have happened?" He thought of what had happened. Then it hit him "Flame!" when they touched in the backyard, he must have done something that, dare he say it, awakened his dragon side. It was his fever that probably made him think this.

"Then…then it's true." He was laughing a little bit then stopped "Oh god Flame, I…I" he felt ashamed for what he had said to him. He had to make things right. He went out of the bathroom and fumbled for the glass door.

He ran outside, panting harshly. He had to hurry to them, or else his fever would catch up with him. It was pitch black, but he assumed his eyesight improvement was because of Flame. He could faintly see his entrance to the woods. He was in a limp now.

Then he came to the river. The additional rain made it worse. He was desperate . Being barefoot in the pouring rain made the water extra freezing. He treaded his way through the water. Almost falling over a few times. The torrent could've taken him away.

His vision was blurring, he didn't have much time. He did manage to see the two red and blue blurs. "Flame!" He cried repeatedly. He saw the blur moving towards him. He saw his lips moving but didn't hear anything. He saw the blue blur moving too. It didn't matter to him.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." He kept crying . His fever had finally gotten to him. He put his back to a tree, losing balance. He was fading out of reality, still repeating "I'm sorry." It was getting quieter and quieter. He finally fell silent.

"Spencer?" Flame asked, he was silent after that. The blue figure strode up to Flame "Do you forgive him?" Flame looked away from Spencer, he didn't know what to say. The blue dragon put his head near him. "The least you can do is take him home. I'm not sure how much longer he'll last in this weather." Flame nodded.

Flame dragged Spencer into the backyard. He lay him down near the glass door. "This is as far as I can take you." Flame said solemnly. He heard the residence call for Spencer. Flame retreated into the woods.


	7. Fire 7

"Oh Spencer thank god!" Was the first thing Spencer heard when he woke up again. He thought it was Flame or the blue dragon, he intended to ask for his name soon. Much to his dismay, it was his mother. "What were you thinking running outside while it was raining with a fever at night?" Spencer stayed silent. He saw the thermometer again. When the mother took his temperature again he had gone down "99, you're fine now but please try to stay in bed today, okay?" Spencer nodded. "Alex and I are heading out for some errands, Steven is sleeping on the couch." Steven was his father, it was a weekend so he had the day off. Spencer nodded.

"Hey mom. Am I adopted?" Spencer had just thought the question. His mom paused before finally responding "Of course not. What made you ask that?" Spencer didn't think she would believe dragons convinced him otherwise "No reason. Can I get some sleep?" It was already eleven in the afternoon. She said yes "Love you." she proceeded. Spencer responded and pretended to go to sleep. When he heard the car leave the driveway. He jumped out of his bed.

He stepped into the backyard. The weather had cleared up a tremendous amount. The sun was out and sky was blue, not a cloud in sight. He made his way into the clearing wear the two were staying. When he noticed that they were still sleeping, he lay beside a tree and watched them sleep. It was hypnotic watching their stomachs go up and down rhythmically. He could lay there for hours, just watching them, his "family".

The first to stir was the blue dragon. It was looking around when it finally caught sight of Spencer. Spencer had a big grin on his face when they made eye contact. The blue dragon stood up and Spencer walked over to him. Flame was still asleep, unbeknownst to what was happening. The first encounter was repeated, they simply stared at each other. This time the blue dragon broke the silence "This isn't going to be interrupted again is it?" It asked sarcastically. They both laughed for a short time.

Then they fell silent again, Spencer broke the silence with a cracked voice "Dad?" The blue dragon had a tear in his eye "My son." Spencer hugged it while it lowered his head to be near him. They held this position for a long time, taking in the moment. They slowly let go of each other. They continued to stare at each other until Flame's movement in his sleep broke their concentration on each other. He was still asleep thankfully. "Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere." Spencer agreed.

The two settled near a rain made lake. Just staring at the water. They didn't know what to say they were just looking out. Spencer looked around for a stone, when he did he flicked his wrist and it skipped across the water. The blue dragon watched him do this for a while, still silent.

Spencer was irritated by the silence "So…what's your name?" Spencer asked. The blue dragon seemed to wake out of a trance "Well I find it fair to know my son's name first." Spencer shrugged and said his name. The dragon nodded "My name's Ignitus." Spencer nodded. "Ignitus…" he thought to himself, it had a neat tone to it. Of course there was something wrong.

"If you're my and Flame's father, why are you blue when we're red.? Looking at his hands. Ignitus seemed to have a mixed emotions of joy and sadness "Well something happened to me recently that…" Spencer looked up at him for the rest of his answer, he could tell it was hard for him to talk. "…How about we cross that bridge when we get there?" Spencer nodded.

"You know I'm going to ask you right?" Spencer asked Ignitus still looking at the water. Ignitus looked at him with a curious look. Spencer finished "If you're a dragon and I'm related to you, how am I human?" Ignitus got the sad look again but this time it had a hint of courage to it. "It all started five years ago…" He began.


	8. Fire 8

"It was a dark time. A time of war. The world was in and uncertain position. Death was all around. All of this was lead by Malefor, the Dark Master, some called him. He was a corrupt dragon who sought revenge on the others. Including me and the other guardians. Terrador, Cyril and Volteer. At the time it was the year of the dragon. A special year when a purple dragon is born. You were born on this year, along with Flame. The reason why we were separate is different. It was the night of a raid. The doors were coming down on me and the guardians. There target was the purple dragon egg. At the time you and Flame were nothing more than eggs. All of us had children in the brood of eggs. I was the only one with two children I fled with the purple dragon egg. Sending it down the Silver River. When I returned I pulled a risky move, I was sending you two and the other elders children off to another dimension, for safety. Something went wrong however. I had sent you away, along with the others but I was stopped by an explosion. I had no time to send Flame away with you and the others. When I returned to the egg room. The other dragons were defeated, unconscious as the enemies destroyed the eggs, but one. When we recovered, Flame hatched. He grew up suspecting he was an only child. I had vowed to tell him when the war was over, that he had a brother. Years later, the purple dragon returned. He turned the tides of war. The fighting continued for three years. Until he, myself, and his partner, Cynder, went into the Belt of Fire to confront Malefor. They were successful in their efforts. When the dust settled I told Flame about you. He seemed ecstatic. Aside the purple dragon as a playmate for a few brief moments, he had no one. Although I thought not to interfere with your life, Flame was insistent and wanted to see you. I decided to let him. I myself wanted to see you. So I had Flame leave the note of the fire dragon in that office, for you to decipher. That leads us here."


	9. Fire 9

Spencer took in everything he had said. He was surprised to hear he wasn't the only one related to a dragon. He felt bad about Flame "I'm his only brother and I screwed it up. I have to make it right somehow." He thought to himself. He asked Ignitus "That doesn't really explain how I'm a human." Ignitus continued "I merely sent your soul to this world, as I did with the others. Your dragon body remained in our world."

Spencer saw Ignitus pull something out of a pocket on his scroll satchel. He saw Ignitus hold his paw out, as if giving him something. Spencer held his hand out and Ignitus dropped the item into his hand. It was a piece of an eggshell. It was red with a few orange spots. Ignitus explained "That is a piece of the egg you came from, I always carry it on me." Spencer was touched he carefully returned to Ignitus, he didn't want to break it.

Spencer was silent for a little longer before asking "Will I ever be a dragon again?" Ignitus was holding back a laugh finally breaking his silence. When he stopped he was reaching for Spencer "I'm glad you asked." He tapped Spencer on the forehead.

At first Spencer felt nothing. Then he instantly got a pounding headache. Like something was coming out of his head. His back had a similar feeling. Spencer felt as though the bones in his arms and legs were breaking all at once. He knew he would've died under regular conditions, but his heart kept beating. He finally felt something piece his head, back, fingernails and lower back. Then his world went black.

"I knew you'd make it." He heard Ignitus say cheerfully. When Spencer got up he noticed that he was a little shorter than usual. "Ugh, what happened?" He was rubbing his head. Then he felt a sharp poke on his forehead as he rubbed. He looked at his hand, instead of five fingers, he had a red paw with three ivory claws. He looked into the lake the two were sitting by. He had become a dragon.

He looked at his new features, he had red scales, a few orange and dark red spots. Two yellow horns protruded his forehead along with a yellow dorsal fin that ran down his spine. His underbelly had become a cream color. On his tail was what looked like flame. "Wow" was all that came out of Spencer.

They heard swift movement behind them, it was Flame "What's wrong, I heard screaming and…" He stopped when he caught sight of Spencer. Spencer was still afraid to confront Flame so he looked away. Flame caught on and looked away as well. Ignitus looked at both, he decided to let it go for now. Then he heard a loud scream call his name "Spencer!" All three looked toward the scream. Standing at the entrance of the woods was Spencer's mom.


	10. Fire 10

Spencer stood there in horror at his mother, with Alex at her side. Flame shared a look of fear but Ignitus was untouched. Ignitus greeted her "We meet again Norma." She responded "I knew this day would come. Spencer stuttered silently "How did you know this would…" She stopped him then said solemnly "I think you deserve to know what happened."

"You weren't conceived like Alex was. Ignitus visited me in a dream, asking me to care for you. It was then I became pregnant with you. Your essence was put into me." Spencer didn't know what to say, he was sad that the life he thought he knew was torn apart, yet angry that he was never told. He felt smoke come out of his nostrils from the heavy breathing. It spooked him but he didn't care.

"You knew this whole time but never told me?" He said in a shaky voice, a mix between anger and sorrow. Norma looked down guilty. Spencer, in rage, ran away. "Spence…" She looked up asking him to stop. Ignitus walked to her "Allow me to get him." She nodded and Ignitus went off.

Ignitus found Spencer by a dead tree, knocking off it's limb. Spencer looked at Ignitus before returning to knocking it's limb off. He paused "Please, leave me alone." Ignitus stepped forward, intrigued "What are you doing?" Spencer sighed, he knew he wasn't going to leave "It's how I relieve stress. It's what I've always done." Ignitus stopped pandering and cut to the chase "Listen, I know you're upset of these developments, but it's no excuse to storm off like that." Spencer stopped and turned around "No excuse? How would you like it if you knew you're whole life was lie and kept a secret." He stopped, surprised he had flared like that. He was normally a calm person. He broke down crying, "What have I become?" Ignitus attempted to embrace him but he swiped him away. Ignitus understood the message and let him be.

Ignitus returned to Flame, Norma and Alex "Where is he? What did you do to him?" Alex asked with anger. Norma gestured him to back off. "Is he alright?" Norma asked. Ignitus nodded "He needs time meditate, take in what is happening. When he returns, I'll tell him." "You're more than welcome to stay at our home." Norma added. Ignitus chuckled weakly "I couldn't fit inside, Flame however…" They all looked at him. Flame was in a trance before realizing they were talking about him. "Flame you can stay inside if you'd like." Flame was hesitant "I don't know I think I should be with…" Ignitus intervened "It's alright." Flame finally cracked and went inside. "I'll wait outside." Norma nodded and went inside. Alex had a face of disgust on Ignitus and Flame. "I hope you're proud of yourselves." He said. Ignitus ignored him and looked back into the woods, waiting for Spencer.


	11. Fire 11

Ignitus was half asleep before Spencer finally emerged from the woods. Ignitus went to him but Spencer turned him down. Spencer was about to reach the door when Ignitus demanded he stopped. Spencer turned around and Ignitus touched him on the forehead. In a flash Spencer returned to his human form, even his scaly skin was gone. Spencer, surprised, said thanks then proceeded inside. Ignitus went back to sleep.

Inside waiting for him was his mother. Spencer rushed into his bedroom but she cut him off. "We're going to talk about this." Spencer surrendered and they sat down and talked. "I'm sorry I never told you about this. I didn't want you worrying about you're other family." Spencer stayed silent "Do you forgive me?" Spencer nodded no. Norma sighed then said "Sometimes the person who apologizes doesn't need forgiveness, just the knowledge that they did the right thing." Spencer looked back at mom.

She got up "You should go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow." Spencer was curious what she meant by that but was too tired to ask. He went into his room. He saw Flame already asleep on the floor of his room. He quietly entered and plopped onto his bed. He was out in minutes.

He awoke to the sun entering the room. He looked at Flame, still asleep. He said quietly to himself "Y'know He's a pretty heavy sleeper like me." Flame immediately woke up "Figures." Spencer thought to himself. Flame looked over at Spencer but looked away. Spencer remembered he was still angry with him. Spencer sighed then finally said "I'm sorry." Flame did a double-take then asked "Excuse me?" Spencer repeated himself "Are we cool?" Flame was skeptic "I don't know…" Spencer remembered what his mother said last night "Sometimes the person who apologizes doesn't need forgiveness, just the knowledge that they did the right thing." Flame seemed surprised, but before he could respond he heard his mother call them both. "C'mon." Spencer hastily said.

They both walked outside to Ignitus, Norma, Alex and Steven. All standing near each other. Though Alex was farthest from Ignitus. "What's this about mom?" Spencer asked. Norma said with a tear in her eye "Spencer you know I love you, nothing in the world could change that, but even I know only you can determine what is right." Spencer was lost "What are you getting at?" Ignitus stepped in "What she means is…it's time for you to choose."

Spencer and Flame's mouths were agape as they watched the group go into two separate groups. Norma, Alex and Steven in one. Ignitus in his own. Spencer looked at both groups as a portal opened by Ignitus. "You're mother and I talked it over. We decided you should have the choice. Be careful though, once you choose one, you will never see the other again." Spencer went wide eyed in silence before looking at Flame. "Don't look at me, this is your choice not mine." He said with a weak smile, walking over to Ignitus. Spencer had to choose one.


	12. Fire 12

After a long time contemplating he finally chose "I choose…" He couldn't finish so he walked over to Ignitus and Flame "I'm sorry." Although Norma and Steve were understanding, Alex snapped "No…NO" Crying he ran towards the dragons in a fury. Norma and Steve held him back. "Alex stop." Steven said. Alex screamed "Mark my words dragons, you're dead…DEAD!" Norma quickly interjected "I'm not sure how much longer we can hold him." Ignitus nodded and gestured the two to go into the portal. Flame was first, Ignitus followed. Spencer was about to go through when he looked back at them. He could tell they were sad but happy for him. He ran over and hugged all of them. Alex stopped struggling to receive his hug. Spencer added "I know this is bad for you but you have to move on." He could tell Alex didn't listen and turned back towards the portal. In a flash of light he was gone, and so was the portal. Spencer felt his dragon form take over. In a second he was a dragon. He went up to Ignitus "What did you intend to name me if the war never happened?" Ignitus was surprised to hear him ask that and answered "Meceron why?" Spencer said "That's my name now." Ignitus was taken aback by his directness but simply smiled. Flame went aside Spencer "Sp…Meceron." He looked at Flame "I forgive you." Meceron smiled and hugged Flame. Ignitus intervened "I hope you don't mind the three of us being alone for a while." Flame and Meceron were curious "Why." Ignitus simply smiled and went on ahead. Flame and Meceron stayed back to contemplate on what he meant. Flame finally answered "Wait, what do you think the other elders are doing?" After some thought Meceron realized "They're getting there kids!"

* * *

**S.i.V: Two things...**

**1) I will not upload the alternate ending to this story.**

**2) Due to the fact that I cannot locate the final chapter of War of the Two Worlds, the only logical thing to do is to create a whole new ending, thus leading into a new Forgotten Heritage story...that makes sense right?**


	13. Earth 1

**Forgotten Heritage: Earth**

* * *

"Okay I'll tell him, thank you." Linda got off the phone and began rubbing her temples. "Who was that?" Kari asked. "That was Norma, I need to tell Simon something about Spencer. Kari was curious "What happened to…" Linda was gone before he could finish. He shrugged it off.

Simon was on a computer at the time. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was also very sarcastic. He heard a knock on the door to his room. "Yeah?" he asked rather grouchily. His mother entered the room despondently. "Simon we need to talk." He was surprised by her directness. He turned off his computer and looked at her "Yes."

"Something happened to Spencer that…" She stopped. Simon was curious "What happened to Spencer?" Linda tried to find the right words, then finally said "Spencer died." Simon was struck, Spencer was his best friend "What…What happened?" Linda continued "We don't know what happened to him." After a long pause, Simon finally answered "Okay mom thanks." Linda nodded then left. Simon went to his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that was said.

Linda returned to the kitchen where Kari was "What happened to Spencer?" He was finally able to ask. Linda sat down at the table "Spencer's real family took him back." Kari was surprised to hear that. "Linda continued "It makes me think about Simon…" Kari continued "You think they will come back for him?" Linda looked at him "I wouldn't be surprised."

Hiding in secret was a dragon looking through the window of Simon. He had green scales with brown spots, a brown dorsal fin and green wings. He also had a brown spike ball on the end of his tail. He had a crossed look on his face, yet a tear was in his eye "My son.".


	14. Earth 2

Simon woke up still depressed about Spencer. "He's really gone forever." the words kept repeating in his head as he prepared for school. He had gotten over the initial depression but was still hurt. He was finally about to leave when the mother stopped him "Simon!" Simon was annoyed "Yeah mom?" after a long pause she responded "I love you." Simon grunted and left. Noah was second down. He was Simon's older brother. "What's his problem?" he asked Linda. She said nothing and Noah was off to school.

Linda looked outside for a second before yelling "Kari I'll be right back, I need to go outside." Kari yelled okay and she was outside. The backyard was a small garden aside from a shed. She looked around for an instant then called out "I know you're hear." At first there was silence, then the earth rumbled and a green head appeared out of a hidden hole. When it caught sight of Linda it completely revealed itself.

A stare down ensued before Linda finally stated "Terrador." He returned "Linda." another paused happened, "I heard what happened to Spencer and Ignitus." Terrador was surprised "Ignitus found his son that's good news." Linda nodded. "You're hear for him aren't you?" Terrador looked down "I vowed when the war was over I would return for him." Linda smiled "I knew you would prevail, if that means anything." Terrador flashed a smile then handed her a note "Give this to him, show it to no one but him, is that understood?" Linda took the note, nodded and returned inside. Terrador made sure she was completely inside before returning to his hiding spot.

Simon was in school socializing with friends when he got a headache out of nowhere. He then saw a quick flash of what looked like a green lizard. When he came to he looked around. A friend noticed and asked "Are you okay?" Simon looked around before asking "Have you ever gotten the feeling of being watched?" He looked at Simon with a dull expression before remarking "Don't be so cliché." The bell rang and he left. Simon looked back before finally dismissing the thought.


	15. Earth 3

Simon returned home and Linda called out "Simon you got some mail." Simon was curious; he never received paper mail, only e-mails. He went to the kitchen and picked up the mail. He noticed that his mother had avoided eye contact with him but he ignored it. He went upstairs to his room and tossed it on his nightstand. He didn't bother opening it; he went straight to his computer.

"Time for bed!" Simon heard his mother call. He turned off his computer and prepared for bed. When he was finished he turned off his light and closed his eyes. There was only one problem. "I can't sleep." he blandly said as he opened his eyes. "He thought of things he could try to finally fall asleep. He tried counting to one hundred.

"…Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred." He had successfully counted to one hundred and was still wide awake. He was annoyed "Well now what." He remembered that reading could cause sleep. He didn't have anything to read though, except for the note.

He turned on his light and found the note. He took it out of the envelope and was careful not to rip it, it looked old. He straightened it our and closely looked at the letters. "What the hell, these aren't even freaking words." He slammed the note on his nightstand. His mother heard "Simon go to bed, and turn off your light!" He yelled back and turned his light off and faced away from the nightstand.

Then he noticed a strange green glow. "That's not my clock…" He slowly turned around to see the note glowing. He picked it up and read the glowing words.

Only an earth dragon would have the calm demeanor needed to translate the real message upon this note. Therefore I can call you my son, if you wish to know who you're real father is, you will come to the back of your house, alone. I will be delighted to finally see you again.

Your true father.

Simon sat in his bed wide eyed at the message. "This…this can't be real." he made up his mind to tear it and move on. He moved his hands to the top corners of the note, preparing to rip it. He stopped himself though, for some reason he couldn't get himself to do it. His hands were trembling, until finally "Gah!" He threw his hands up and lay back down in his bed. The note was still in one piece. He sighed then was finally able to fall asleep. "This better be real." Were his final words before slipping into unconsciousness.


	16. Earth 4

Simon woke up quickly and went to the window and looked outside for a sign of anything in his backyard. After minutes of looking he walked away angrily. Then he stopped and walked backwards to the window again. He looked outside and took a closer at one spot. He went wide eyed then ran downstairs into the kitchen. He slowed his pace to make sure no one was following him. When he was certain he was alone, he proceeded outside.

He spotted his window on the top floor and traced where he saw what he saw. He walked into his mother's garden until he almost fell into a giant hole. He staggered back, panting at almost falling. This caused the ground to shake, and then a green head finally popped out of the hole. He looked around and finally caught sight of Simon. He had a look as if he would hurt him. Simon quickly told him to wait; the head then had a skeptic look now. Simon grabbed the note from his pocket and showed it to him. It looked at it then went wide eyed; it fully pulled itself out of the hole. Simon backed away to view the dragon in its full. It was three times larger than him.

He heard the creature make a grunting noise then move his head towards him. Simon panicked and backed away. It stopped and looked at the note then back to him. Simon, making no sudden movements, reached for the note again. He couldn't read it because of the light but he remembered what it said. "…Dad?" He reached his hand out and the dragon touched it with his head. In a flash of light he was out.

Simon slowly opened his eyes to the dragon staring overhead. Simon was to terrified to move so he just laid there and stared at him. When he tried to move he noted that his hands and feet were restrained by the earth. The dragon moved his head right up to him "You're going to listen to me now, understood." it stated sarcastically. Simon was speechless, he could understand him.

"You must be my son, what's your name?" Simon, stuttered his name. He heard him mumble "Not what I would've picked but fine." He spoke up "My name is Terrador; I assume you have been told about me before hand?" Simon shook his head "No." Terrador sighed and continued "Regardless I've come to take you home." Releasing Simon from the restraints.

Simon, rubbing his wrists interjected "Well wait I just met you, and how do I even know you're my freaking father?" Terrador looked back at him with a look of half anger and half and half excitement. Chuckling he approached Simon "Try not to scream too much." Touching him on the forehead. Simon was then overcome with pain in his head and back. When he felt something finally pierce his skin, he blacked out.

When he awoke he looked around to find himself alone. "Thank god, that's over." He said rubbing his head. Yet when he accidentally scratched himself, he saw his blood tipped claw. "Claw?" He screamed.


	17. Earth 5

Simon panicked, if anyone saw him like this they would freak. So he jumped into Terrador's hole to hide. He rolled in on the dragon banging away at some kind of rock with his mace tail. Simon sounded scared "Wha…What did you do to me?" Terrador turned around to him "Aside from scare the daylights out of you, awakening your true form." he said with a smile moving out of the way of what he was standing in front of. Simon tried walking towards it but he fell over, he wasn't adapting to walking on all four legs. He slowly moved toward the rock. It was a highly reflective kind of stone. He could see Terrador and what he had become.

He looked at every last detail of his body. He had green scales with a few brown spots scattered everywhere. A purple dorsal fin running down his back and purple wings. White horns and underbelly and a mace like tail. He looked back and forth between himself and Terrador, who watched solemnly. He noticed how every detail was matched almost flawlessly. Simon looked back at Terrador. He noticed a tear running down his face before Terrador swiped it away.

Simon was trying to put everything together when he asked "Why are you coming to me now, of all times." Terrador put his head down "The others and I made a promise…" Simon was fully listening to him "…when the war was over, we would come back for our children that we sent here. Ignitus found his recently, Meceron. Or as he was called in this world, Spencer."

Simon felt weak, Spencer wasn't dead, he was relieved a tremendous amount. Terrador noticed "You knew him?" Simon nodded "He was my best friend." Terrador nodded "Well this is good, you can see him now because…" He turned his curiously to the figure in the burrow, it was Linda.

"Oh god mom I…" She put her hand up to stop him. She walked over to Simon, knelt down and hugged him. "I knew this day would come. I just hoped it never would." She began to weep. Terrador allowed her to continue doing this for some time before finally butting in "I am sorry but he must leave now."

Simon backed off of Linda "Wait, what I don't get a say in this." Terrador was standing firm "Do you know how long I've waited for this, fifteen years, FIFTEEN YEARS!" His voice made the whole burrow shake violently. Simon was freighted, He looked at his mom, and she seemed to agree. Simon thought before finally stating. "Give me until tomorrow, I'll have an answer." Terrador seemed as if he was about to interject but Simon interjected "Understood?" He said coldly. Terrador was taken by his sudden outburst but finally nodded "Alright, tomorrow you will have and answer. Understood?" Simon thought before finally saying "Understood…Dad." Terrador smiled.

Simon and Linda left the hole to see Noah and Kari in the backyard. Noah seemed Simon in his new form. Simon remembered he was in his dragon form and went back into the hole "Dad?" He saw Terrador look out "Oh, I apologize." He tapped Simon on the forehead and in an instant he was a human again. He left and returned inside, wanting to make his decision. When he walked by Noah he stopped him "Hey remember what I said about you being adopted?" Simon thought for a moment then finally realized what he meant "Oh shut up." he cried before running inside.


	18. Earth 6

Simon stayed locked up in his for the whole day. Thinking about his choice between living in this world or with his father. He felt his face and realized that the scratch he had made had become a scar. He also saw that his skin had a slight greenish hue to it. He knew if he were to stay here he would probably be made fun of for it. He also realized that he could see Spencer again. His best friend. Yet he had a low feeling of leaving everything behind. His brother, his mom, his dad. How would they react? Would Noah succumb to the same fate Spencer's brother Alex did. He went insane.

Simon, in a fit of confusion and anger, punched the wall. Unbeknownst to him, he had accidentally punched a large hole in the wall. He saw what he did and backed away. He got on his computer. He realized that if he left, he couldn't do this anymore. He wasn't on for long, he finally got off and went to his bed. He looked over at the clock. Eleven after Eleven at night. He had been in his room for ten hours. He knew he had to make a decision by tomorrow and he didn't have much time. "I wish I knew what to do." He said breaking into a cry. He finally cried himself to sleep, with no clear choice.


	19. Earth 7

Terrador saw the whole scene. He knew this was a tough choice but he wanted him. He also noted the hole in the wall "His dragon side has awoken, probably when I touched him." he moved on quickly from that thought. Then he had an idea. He went back into his hole. He closed his eyes and concentrated deeply. He was in this position for a long time before he finally heard a voice. "Terrador? How goes your endeavors with your child?" it was Ignitus. He sighed "Not well, he is crossed between these worlds and I fear he may lean to this one." Ignitus responded "I hope you know this Terrador but as a father, you must stand by your child's choice, regardless if you disagree.". "I understand." After a pause Ignitus asked "So what else did you need?" Terrador responded "I was wondering if your son could talk to my son. It may make Simon have a more determined opinion." He heard Ignitus sigh, he knew Ignitus thought he didn't listen. Regardless Ignitus responded "I'll see what I can do." Terrador bowed his head "Thank you."

Simon opened his eyes to complete darkness. He got up and looked around. He could see some red figure in the distance. He knew it was a dragon. "Hey!" he called to it. It looked its way and called back "Simon, Oh my god is that you?" He saw it run towards him. "Does he know me?" he thought. When the dragon reached they looked at each other before Simon asked if he knew him. The dragon laughed "I figured you wouldn't recognize me." In a flash of light the dragon turned into a human, it was Spencer. Simon jumped "Spencer oh my god!" They hugged then quickly let go of each other, realizing that was awkward. Simon asked "So why are you here?" Spencer responded "Your dad wanted me to try and…" He noticed that Simon stormed away. Spencer called out "Simon what's wrong?" He turned around "I'm just…I'm just pissed that he is so focused on taking me away." Spencer nodded then responded "My dad was nicer on that note but that's aside the fact. Sure my first few months there were harsh, adapting to being a dragon in all, but it was a great experience in the end. But in the end it should be all up to you. I mean that secret of yours would be gone forever if you left." Simon knew what he was talking about. He knew if that secret would be revealed, he would be ridiculed for the rest of his life. Simon thought before asking "So…you want me to go?" Spencer thought before sighing "It's more of a choice. I'd like to see you again but there's no way I can go back there. The only way we could hang out again is if you came here but if that's not what you want then fine."

They heard a faint voice coming from all around calling for Simon. Spencer turned back into his dragon form "I guess I have to go. Good luck man." Simon nodded and Spencer turned around but quickly said "Oh yeah ask Terrador what he would've named you." Before he could ask why the environment went from black to white. Simon lost his vision, he was waking up.


	20. Earth 8

"Simon, it's time." He awoke to Linda calling. They both went down stairs and into the backyard outside waiting was Terrador, Kari and Noah. "Time to choose." Terrador said quietly. Linda walked beside Noah and Kari. All were silent. Simon still had not made up his mind, so he had to choose quickly. Simon closed his eyes and thought over everything one more time. For some strange reason his scar pulsed when he thought, it spooked him but he was busy making a choice.

When he came to a decision he opened his eyes and his scar stopped throbbing. He began walking towards the groups. When Simon walked right by his old family. They knew what his choice was. He morphed into his dragon form while whispering "I'm sorry."

Terrador laughed with a boom "Glorious. Let us return home." Simon stopped him "Wait a damn minute, I don't think you know what it's like to have your whole family stripped away from you, well…" He stopped himself, breathing hard. Terrador came to an epiphany "Simon, I apologize for my brash actions for taking you away, it's just fifteen years away from your only and…" Simon could tell he was breaking down "…and well it changes you for the worse." Simon forgave him and silence fell on the group.

Terrador broke the silence "We must go now." Terrador and Simon walked towards the hole when Simon and turned back to his old family. Linda and Kari were crying but smiling at the same time, he knew they were happy for him. Noah however had an expressionless look on his face. "Aren't you glad Noah?" Noah half smiled "I refuse to let what happened to Alex happen to me." Simon smiled and jumped into the hole.

Simon saw a portal in front of Terrador. Simon stopped to ask "Wait dad. What would you have named if I had stayed?" Terrador turned around to the suddenness of the question "Well I would have chosen…Primith." Simon thought on it before realizing what Spencer had meant by that. "Well that's my name now. Understood?" Terrador smiled and nodded "Understood, son." walking into the portal, both were gone in a flash.


	21. Electricity 1

**Forgotten Heritage: Electricity**

* * *

"…for thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory forever. Amen." The congregation recited in unison. After that the organist began playing and everyone dispersed into individual groups and began talking. All except for Luke. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes and braces. He also strongly believed in god. Not just because he did, but because of his father, Mark.

Mark was similar in appearance to Luke. However, Mark had brown hair instead of blonde. He was the minister of the church that Luke went to. Hence why Luke just believed in god.

Luke exited the sanctuary and went outside. He looked up at the sky and did an individual prayer. He was murmuring to himself when he heard the door open behind him. It was his father. "You ready to go home?" Luke nodded silently; Luke wasn't much of a talker. They got in the car and headed home.

When they returned home Mark called "Could you check the mail Luke? I'll go and start lunch." Luke nodded and ran towards the mailbox. Mark was inside now. He reached in for the giant pile of mail and began to look through them: Bill, bill, subscription renewal, holiday catalog, bill, letter…

"A letter?" Luke thought to himself. He looked closely at the old, brownish-yellow paper. He attempted to find a return address but to no avail. He looked at who it was intended for "For Luke and only Luke." he read. "Who would need to get a hold of me?" Luke thought. Nevertheless, Luke returned inside giving his father the mail, being sure to hide the letter.


	22. Electricity 2

Luke quietly entered his room. He made sure his dad didn't follow him. He pulled out the letter and looked closely at it. He opened his letter and looked at the words. "These aren't even words. What the he…heck." He wasn't allowed to swear.

Then he noted one specific symbol and made a connection. He opened a drawer to his nightstand and pulled out a bible. However this bible was in an old text, suspiciously the same as the letter. Using the bible as a translator, he deciphered the message.

Only the intelligence of an electric dragon could decipher this message. Therefore I can call you my son. If you wish to know more about this development, you will visit me behind your abode. Oh, and don't tell your father.

Your true Father

P.S I apologize for the ancient text of your people. I wanted to challenge you.

Luke's curiosity was piqued. Although he did not believe it. He found it amusing, he cast the note aside and left the room. The yellow dragon saw the whole event "Well now where is the fun in that." He went into thought. When he hatched a plan he began snickering to himself.


	23. Electricity 3

A whole day had passed since Luke deciphered the note. He was returning from school to no one. Besides his father, he lived alone. He was an only child and his mother passed away shortly after he was born.

He got a snack and turned on the television. A lot of the channels were blocked because his father thought the shows were "controversial" he called it. This sometimes annoyed Luke but he knew the parental code to deactivate the block. Yet as he was tying in the code, all of the lights went on the fritz. "What the …" he stopped himself again.

Finally all power went out. He was in complete darkness. His only option was to head outside into the backyard, find the circuit breaker and fix it.

He went into the backyard and opened the door to the circuit breaker. After looking at it he realized "I have no idea how to fix this. Why did I try to fix this?" A voice came from behind him "Well I needed some excuse for you to get out here." it said chuckling.

Luke slowly turned around to the sight of a dragon. It had yellow scales, blue wings, horns and underbelly, yellow eyes and a big smile on his face "Hello young one."

Luke only stared in awe at the dragon. His religion denounced mythological creatures, like dragons. "You…You're real?" Luke stammered. The dragon laughed "I could say the same, where I am from there are no humans. Do you mind if I ask a few questions about your species?" Luke thought then said "I don't see why not." The dragon took in a deep breath and Luke went wide eyed.


	24. Electricity 4

A few questions turned into a few hundred as the dragon piled on question after question on Luke. He had to take a seat "God he talks fast." Luke noted that it had stopped. He took advantage of this "Why are you here?" The dragon answered him "Well I suppose I should start with my name. My name is Volteer. I am the dragon guardian of electricity and you my dear boy, are my long lost son." Luke looked back inside "Thank god dad isn't home to see this." He thought to himself smiling.

Volteer continued "If you don't believe me I'm certain your mother will clarify. Where is she?" Luke recalled what happened all those years ago. He hung his head "She's dead. She passed away shortly after I was born because of cancer." Volteer was surprised "I'm terribly sorry to hear that. It was my colleague Ignitus that visited your mother, Esther, all those years ago. Luke listened while twirling a golden cross around his neck. Volteer asked where he had gotten it.

"It was the last thing she gave to me before passing away." Volteer nodded then asked if he could see it. Luke was uncertain at first. Then he took it off and held it in his hand. Volteer stared at it for a long time. Luke finally asked "Do dragons believe in god?" Volteer chuckled lightly "No, all dragons live by the ancestors of our people." Luke thought aloud "I'm not sure If I'm willing to change religions for leaving." Volteer gasped "How did you know I would ask of that?" Luke shrugged and Volteer proceeded "Well, the decision is up to you."

"Good, then he will be staying here." Volteer looked up in anger. Luke turned around as well. Mark was standing behind them.


	25. Electricity 5

Before Luke or Volteer could react Mark grabbed Luke by the arm, pulled him inside and slammed the door shut. Luke broke free of his grasp "Dad, what the hell." that was the first time Luke had ever sworn. Mark turned around ferociously "Watch your damn language." Luke was taken aback by his suddenness. He then looked at Volteer "Explain that dad." Mark avoided the gaze of Luke and Volteer "This is why I became a minister. So you wouldn't even fathom this." Luke was speechless "So you were going to…drown me in your religion?" After a pause Luke screamed "Explain yourself, now." Mark sighed.

"When Esther became pregnant without my doing I was curious. When she told me a dragon had visited her in her dreams with a child. I did not stand for it. So I managed to brainwash her and make her think I was the father. Shortly after you were born however, my brainwashing took it's toll. She got cancer because of it. Considering it would count as murder, I lied about the true cause. I wanted what was best for you."

Luke was dumbstruck by his story "You killed my mother and hid my past. All while claiming to be a religious man?" Mark walked towards Luke for a hug "I did it because I love you." Luke shoved him away tearing up. He screamed "You insane bastard." and ran to his room. He locked the door, ran to his bed and began to cry. He had made up his mind; he was leaving with Volteer tomorrow.


	26. Electricity 6

It was the middle of the night. Luke had stopped crying and fell asleep a few hours ago. Suddenly a loud snap came from Luke's door and it slowly opened. Luke was still fast asleep. A figure entered the room. It slowly crept towards Luke's bed. "If I can't have you, that bastard sure as hell won't."

"Lekore!" is what Luke awoke to. The figure lunged at Luke. The sound of glass shattering could be heard as an arc of lightning striked the figure in the back. It twitched frantically then collapsed to the ground motionless. Luke got up out of bed and investigated.

"Dad!" Mark was the one who was stricken by the lightning. His body was stiff and his eyes were open and motionless. He was dead. Luke looked up at the source. Through the broken glass he saw Volteer looking guilty. "You…You killed him!" he screamed. Volteer defended himself "look at what he was holding." Luke was furious "What the hell does that…" Volteer growled. Luke at his father's lifeless hands. He stopped crying and backed away. It was a knife."

"He was going to kill you." Luke was speechless. He got up, ran to Volteer, his real father, and hugged him "Thank you." he cried. Volteer allowed him to continue before finally saying solemnly "I'm going to do something to you. When you wake up, you can return to my world if you would like. Although I did not leave you with much choice." Luke looked back over at Mark with disgust and agreed to go with him. Then Volteer tapped Luke on the forehead with his claw. In fits of pain, he fell unconscious to these words "Goodnight my son."


	27. Electricity 7

"Rise and shine." Luke awoke to Volteer's voice calling him. Luke got up and immediately fell over. He noted that instead of arms and legs, he had four yellow legs "What the…?" he scrambled his way into the bathroom. He saw what he had become.

He had yellow scales with a few blue marks but kept his blue eyes. As opposed to blue wings, horns and underbelly like his father. He had white wings, horns and a darker underbelly. He noticed his braced teeth had become fangs. Volteer walked over to him "Do you like it?" Luke only nodded, he was speechless. Volteer continued "Well, it is time to go." Luke walked alongside his dad for some time before stopping. He looked down at his necklace. Was pondering whether to keep it or not. Volteer saw and smiled "Keep it, for Esther." Luke smiled as well. Then he ran back inside found some gasoline for a barbeque and poured it around the house.

Volteer watched him curiously. When Luke finished he walked back towards Volteer. "What was that for?" Luke said with a glint in his eyes "Things could get complicated if this house stayed." Volteer caught on and let loose a single spark from his mouth. In an instant the house Luke used to live in was ablaze. Volteer and Luke watched for a while. Volteer finally interjected " I suppose we should leave now." Luke agreed and a portal appeared. They walked through and they were gone. Luke said one final prayer, for his old father.

Our father, who art thou in heaven. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses. As we forgive those who trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the…the…Luke had forgotten the rest.

While in the portal Luke remember what Volteer said when Mark tried to kill him. "Dad, what does Lekore mean?" Volteer looked at Luke and smiled "That was what I would've named you if you stayed in the dragon realm. Luke thought about it then asked "Could it be my name now?" Volteer gazed at Luke before answering "I don't see why not…Lekore."

* * *

**Fun Fact**

**Due to the ideologically sensitive tone of this story, an apology was issued due to the fact that people were offended.**


	28. Ice 1

**Forgotten Heritage: Ice**

* * *

Joey waited outside in the harsh snow. He was waiting for the bus to go to school. The snow melted into his short black hair. He also had green eyes and an overactive imagination. He was a junior in high school. "Today?" He asked himself. The bus hadn't showed up yet and it was freezing outside. Although he did not mind the cold, he was still annoyed.

Then the wind picked up some garbage and moved it around. The street he lived on was filthy. He always imagined his street in his head a pristine and safe environment. His fantasy ended when a paper hit him in the back of the head. He jumped.

"Ugh disgusting." he removed the paper and looked at it. "What the…? This is my name!" He said with shock. In a neat form of cursive was his proper name, Joseph. He looked at the note in more detail. The paper looked very old. As if the wind could tear it into two pieces. He was about to open it when a noise distracted him.

He heard the school bus approach the bus stop. He quickly put the note in his pocket and stepped towards the bus. However he noticed that no one was on the bus. When the door to the bus opened he asked "What's going on? Where is everybody?" The bus driver answered "Sorry kid but a generator blew at the school earlier this morning. School is cancelled." with that he closed the door and he was off.

Joey stood there with an annoyed look on his face. He let out a sigh "I really hate it when that happens." and he was off back to his home. Meanwhile a dark blue dragon watched. It had purple horns, wings and underbelly. It also had large formations of ice around its body. It watched the whole event unfold from a safe distance. It was snickering to itself "All according to plan."


	29. Ice 2

Joey went inside and was greeted by his mother, Julia. "What happened to school?" Joey answered "Technical problems." She nodded "Well come into the kitchen and I'll make you some hot chocolate." Joey agreed.

As they entered the kitchen the phone rang in the other room. Julia sighed "I'll get it." Joey took a seat at the table. He began to tap his fingers on the table. He was bored, until he remembered the note. Joey carefully pulled the note out of his pocket and looked at it. "Is this some kind of joke?" He thought to himself. The text was incomprehensible. Before he could do anything to the note though his mother returned. He flipped the note over.

Joey stayed silent as his mother finished making hot chocolate. "Oh, no coasters." She saw the note "Joey is it alright if you use that?" Joey said yes. Taking his hot chocolate, he placed it on one of the corners of the note. Just then the phone rang again "Ugh, now what?" Julia left.

Joey took a sip and scolded his tongue "Ouch!" he accidentally spilled some hot chocolate on the note. He noticed something different about the note though. He picked up the note and stared at the corner that got wet.

Your true father

Joey curiously played the phrase over and over in his head. He had an idea. He went to the kitchen sink and began to run the water. When he put the note underneath the running water. All the words appeared.

Only the determination of an ice dragon could decipher this message. Therefore you must be my only son. If you want to know more about your royal bloodline. You will use the eyes of the storm to locate me in the wilderness.

Your true father.

"Dragon?" Joey thought to himself. When he was younger, he and his best friend Spencer always fantasized about that kind of reality. Joey moved away five years ago though and they didn't keep in touch. "Mom?" Joey said half scared half excited, running out of the kitchen.


	30. Ice 3

Joey told his mom about the note. Julia sighed then smiled. They returned to the kitchen and took a seat. Julia told Joey everything. The dragons, the war, his real father.

"His name is Cyril." She began "The others are Ignitus, Volteer and Terrador." They have kids as well. As a matter of fact you should know one of them." Joey was to fascinated to listen. He was related to a dragon?

The branch of a tree tapped on the window. The wind was picking up. It broke the tension. "So what's my dad like?" Joey asked. Julia laughed "He's a prideful, arrogant, sarcastic…" She took in a deep breath and stopped herself "He's a nice guy…dragon." Joey laughed.

"I'm going to find him." Joey suddenly said with confidence. Julia looked outside, the weather was getting harsh. She was about to say something when Joey cut her off "You're not talking me out of it." Julia smiled. Joey put on his warm gear again and headed outside. As Julia watched him go, she began to cry.


	31. Ice 4

Joey took a step outside and got the willies. The snow was pounding outside. Joey quickly left the area of his house. His house was surrounded by wilderness, how was he going to find Cyril.

"Use the eyes of the storm?" Joey remembered the phrase from the note. Joey thought it over before closing his eyes. When he reopened his eyes his world was different.

His vision turned into a blue tint. His heartbeat was the only thing he could hear. "H…How?" Then a small ball of yellow light appeared in front of Joey. It playfully danced around Joey before heading off to the right. "Hey wait!"

"Who is this?" Joey heard a male voice ask still following the light. "You're…!" It was cut off when Joey unknowingly stepped off of a steep hill. The drop was too great. He broke his leg. As pain flushed through his body, his vision returned to normal. The light vanished

He was beginning to pass out when he caught a glimpse of a large blur. "Dad…? He suspected. He was officially out cold.


	32. Ice 5

Joey awoke some time later in a cave. It was strange because the completely uninhabited. He tried moving when a sharp pain shot through his leg. It was still broken "Damn it." He whispered.

He looked around more closely from his idle position. He was mortified to find bear cubs in a corner of the cave. He nearly threw up at the smell of the rotting bones and meat littering the floor of the cave. He panicked. He closed his eyes and attempted to bring back his eyes of the storm. No such luck.

"Where are you?" Joey heard the male voice call out again. He had no clue how to respond to the voice. He was desperate and finally called out "I'm in a bear cave, help me, please." After a pause the voice returned "All right, I'll be there as soon as I can." He was surprised that had worked.

It wasn't wise for Joey to scream in the cave. The bear cubs awoke and began to moan. At that time a larger bear entered the cave. Joey assumed it was the mother. He was scared now, he was about to become dinner.

The cubs stopped crying once the mother nudged them. Then they began approaching Joey. He attempted to get them to move away by using his not broken leg. The effort was futile as the mother bit down on his leg. Joey closed his eyes and cried in tremendous pain. He felt the cubs playing with his broken leg as well.

When he opened his eyes again everything was blue again. He heard his heart beat at a rapid pace. He was in his eyes of the storm. All his pain had dissipated. He saw the ball of light again. It turned itself into an arrow and pointed towards the mouth of the cave.

As he looked over the pain returned to him. He heard the bears roar at the figure, snarling their blood stained teeth. As the other figure roared a wave of cold air rushed through the cave. The air numbed his legs and stopped the bleeding.

His vision was fading in and out at this point. He saw the bears rush towards it. He saw them go flying backwards. He saw them run deeper onto the cave. He saw the creature approach him and nothing else.


	33. Ice 6

Joey awoke in the same position disoriented "I passed out four times in one day. Don't I feel stupid?" Joey thought. He noticed that his vision was blue again. His eyes of the storm were activated. He had also warmed up a tremendous amount. He saw Cyril smiling "A neat trick isn't it? The eyes of the storm can only be used by dragons in our clan."

The ball of light returned to Joey and began jumping around him then Cyril "I presume you see the ball of light." Joey nodded. He was still to weak to speak. "It's name is Luz. It's here to help us when we need it. It's a little hyperactive though. After a few more moments of jumping Luz disappeared.

Joey finally had the strength to speak "How did I survive?" Cyril seemed disappointed "I had no choice. I reverted you to your true form, a dragon." Joey's face lit up "Let me see." Cyril seemed glad that Joey wasn't angry. Cyril sent out a stream of ice from his mouth. Joey was amazed, the ice became a reflective, flat square. Joey could see himself.

He had lighter blue scales compared to his father. His eye color stayed green though. His wings, horns and underbelly were light purple. There was what looked like pieces of ice on the joints of his legs. When he activated the eyes of the storm, he saw that his eyes had become purple in contrast to the blue world. He looked strikingly similar to Cyril.

"Thank you for saving me but I'd like to be a human again." Cyril became deathly serious "I'm terribly sorry. You can never go back to being a human. Those bears destroyed the muscles in your legs. If I were to change you back, you would be paralyzed for he rest of your life."

Joey's breathing became heavy, he was about to cry. He had no choice but to abandon his old life and embrace his new one. Joey finally broke down and began to cry. Cyril went up to Joey and embraced him. Even Luz appeared. After a few minutes Joey calmed down and agreed to go with Cyril back to his world. Before Cyril could respond Joey interrupted him "Why else would you come here?" Cyril shrugged and a portal opened in the back of the cave. They went through and vanished.


	34. Ice 7

Joey awoke in the same position disoriented "I passed out four times in one day. Don't I feel stupid?" Joey thought. He noticed that his vision was blue again. His eyes of the storm were activated. He had also warmed up a tremendous amount. He saw Cyril smiling "A neat trick isn't it? The eyes of the storm can only be used by dragons in our clan."

The ball of light returned to Joey and began jumping around him then Cyril "I presume you see the ball of light." Joey nodded. He was still to weak to speak. "It's name is Luz. It's here to help us when we need it. It's a little hyperactive though. After a few more moments of jumping Luz disappeared.

Joey finally had the strength to speak "How did I survive?" Cyril seemed disappointed "I had no choice. I reverted you to your true form, a dragon." Joey's face lit up "Let me see." Cyril seemed glad that Joey wasn't angry. Cyril sent out a stream of ice from his mouth. Joey was amazed, the ice became a reflective, flat square. Joey could see himself.

He had lighter blue scales compared to his father. His eye color stayed green though. His wings, horns and underbelly were light purple. There was what looked like pieces of ice on the joints of his legs. When he activated the eyes of the storm, he saw that his eyes had become purple in contrast to the blue world. He looked strikingly similar to Cyril.

"Thank you for saving me but I'd like to be a human again." Cyril became deathly serious "I'm terribly sorry. You can never go back to being a human. Those bears destroyed the muscles in your legs. If I were to change you back, you would be paralyzed for he rest of your life."

Joey's breathing became heavy, he was about to cry. He had no choice but to abandon his old life and embrace his new one. Joey finally broke down and began to cry. Cyril went up to Joey and embraced him. Even Luz appeared. After a few minutes Joey calmed down and agreed to go with Cyril back to his world. Before Cyril could respond Joey interrupted him "Why else would you come here?" Cyril shrugged and a portal opened in the back of the cave. They went through and vanished.


	35. Ice 8

Joey and Cyril left the portal and entered what appeared to be a temple. Joey looked around as Cyril called out "Ignitus, Terrador, Volteer?" Cyril shrugged and walked deeper into the temple. Joey followed shortly after.

"There is one last thing you must do." Cyril said looking through a bookshelf. Joey was curious "What would that be?" Cyril pulled out a book and opened it in front of Joey "A human name like yours would stick out in our world. So here's a book full of dragon names. Choose one." Joey nodded then began looking through the pages.

Page after page turned and Joey found nothing he liked. When Cyril heard Joey finally stop turning the pages he perked up and walked towards him. After a pause Joey pointed at a name "How about this one." Cyril looked at it and smiled "It's funny you choose that one." Joey asked why. "That was my fathers name." Cyril answered. Joey smiled "Then it's settled, my name is Jargon."

A door opened behind them and seven dragons walked in. Two red, one light blue, two green and two yellow. "Ahh Cyril, good to see you." The light blue dragon said delightfully. "And who is this?" The larger green dragon asked. Jargon stepped forward and said his name.

The light blue nodded "My name is Ignitus, and these are my sons, Flame and Meceron." they both said hello. The larger green one stepped forward "I am Terrador, the guardian of earth and this is Primith, my son." Primith nodded. The larger yellow one stepped in " My name is Volteer, I am the guardian of electricity and Lekore is my son." Lekore just looked at him.

Meceron, Primith and Lekore approached Jargon. "We all come from the same place you did." Meceron said. Jargon nodded. Lekore added "If you hadn't figured it out yet you're the son of the ice guardian." Jargon huffed, annoyed at Lekore's statement. As he did cold air shot out of his nostrils. Cyril smiled "Perhaps we should practice that." Jargon smiled and left the room with his dad. The others followed except for Ignitus. He simply watched the other leave. Thinking of everything that he had gone through to get his lost son back. He imagined the others had a harder time. "And now…" Ignitus thought to himself "…now they live." and he followed after them.

* * *

**Fun Facts**

**This particular story was commonly considered the worst of the Forgotten Heritage's due to it's shortness.**

**This story, along with Electricty, were both written on a vacation in Florida.**


	36. Convexity 1

**Forgotten Heritage: Convexity**

* * *

"We're sorry, were just not interested." Two adults said to a third. "Surely you could reconsider?" The third one pleaded. They left before she could finish. She looked back into the room the two adults had just left "Kyle? Are you okay?"

Inside was a fourteen year old boy named Kyle. He had short black and blue eyes and looked heart broken. He had a glazed look in his eyes like he was going to cry. The woman stepped inside and comforted him "Kyle?" Kyle snapped out of it "I'm fine Ms. Chevone. I really am." He assured her and himself, he was always optimistic. She didn't believe him "Why don't you head off to your room, it's getting late." Kyle nodded and ran off. Mrs. Chevone crossed her arms "One of these days…"

Kyle stormed into his jumped on the old, springy bed. The rest of his room wasn't much of a sight either. Kyle had to reposition himself off of an open spring. He never enjoyed his life at the orphanage. He never got adopted, the other kids bullied him, he was the runt of the entire building. Even younger kids picked on him. However his good outlook on life remained consistent. Now matter what other people said about him. Mrs. Chevone made sure of it.

He always knew why people insulted him. It was because of his arm. On it was a strange black set of markings. It was a set of spirals leading to a strange insignia in the center, looking similar to a dragon, other people told him. Mrs. Chevone suspects it's a birthmark, the kids and parents think it's a tattoo left by his parents before they left him at the doorstep. He didn't know what to believe.

"One of these days…" He assured himself before finally falling asleep. Meanwhile motionless outside Kyle's window was a single crow with a purple eye. Watching Kyle with an evil glare. It spoke in a twisted warped voice "I have found him at last. My lost son."

* * *

**Fun Fact**

**At the time of writing (early December, 2010), Polaris the Dragon reviewed this story. At the time, he was on a personal list of people I would've loved to review my stories. Others included Alec the Dark Angel and bizzleb.**


	37. Convexity 2

Mrs. Chevone stepped outside onto the cold, winter morning. She reached into the mailbox and pulled out a pile of letters, then quickly ran back inside. She proceeded to look through them when she stopped over one. She gasped and ran off to Kyle's room.

"Kyle, Kyle wake up." Mrs. Chevone excitedly awoke Kyle. Kyle tossed and turned before finally facing Mrs. Chevone "What is it?" Handing him the letter her voice squeaked "Read who this is for." Kyle rubbed the crust out of his eyes and took the letter. He gasped "It's for me!" He seemed surprise. "Do you know who sent it?" Mrs. Chevone shook her head. Kyle thanked her and she left. He wanted to open but he had to go school.

Mrs. Chevone looked through the rest of the letters and stopped over another one. Worried, she opened it and read it's content. When she finished she began to cry.

When Kyle returned to the orphanage from school he was surprised to see people taking stuff out of it. He saw Mrs. Chevone hanging her head surrounded by some other kids. Kyle made her way over to Mrs. Chevone while ignoring remarks from the other kids. "What's going on?" She looked over at Kyle "The orphanage was foreclosed. This isn't our home anymore." Kyle felt light headed, then he remembered the note "Oh god the letter!" Kyle dashed into the house, Mrs. Chevone attempted to stop him but was too slow.

Kyle entered his room brushing by men taking furniture away. His letter was still there. He heard some adults in the building talk about forcing him out him "If he's stolen anything…" He heard one complain. Kyle acted quick and shoved the note in his pocket just as a man came in and grabbed him by the arm "You're coming with me."

The man threw Kyle out of the building. The other kids laughed as Mrs. Chevone ran over to him "Could you get it?" Kyle flashed a smile, Mrs. Chevone knew what he meant.

A man walked over to Mrs. Chevone "All right were done here." Mrs. Chevone got serious "What do you expect about to do about the children?" The man snorted "I don't care. You should have thought about that before not paying for this building." Before she could say anything to him he left.

"What's going to happen know?" Someone in the crowd of children asked. Mrs. Chevone looked at them all with a broken heart "I guess you're on your own…" She knelt down to their level of vision "I want you to all work together to survive. Winter is coming soon. Never abandon one another. Work together. " Without any sign of emotion she got up and walked away.

Kyle looked at the crowd "Will they accept me?" he thought. He walked towards them and was immediately shoved away. With a laugh the crowd of children walked away leaving Kyle on the ground.

It had been a few days since the orphanage was closed. Kyle had been doing okay. He strangely knew some survival skills and was contempt. When he caught sight of some the other orphans they were struggling. He always chuckled darkly to himself when he saw that.

Kyle was always to preoccupied with surviving he forgot about the note. It was still in his pocket. One night he had finished building a fire when he remembered the note. He pulled it out of the envelope and read it. Kyle noticed that he couldn't read it.

He had been struggling so long to read the note he didn't notice the fire was dieing. Considering it was worthless to him now. He threw the note into the fire and decided to fall asleep. After a few minutes he noted the fire was not getting brighter. He looked at the fire and noticed the note remained untouched. He didn't want to stick his hands into the fire so he decided to check it in the morning. With that he turned over and fell asleep. He thought he heard the caw of a crow.


	38. Convexity 3

Kyle awoke groggily to dawn. He turned over and saw the ashes of where the fire was. The note still remained untouched. He picked and looked at it. The words were still unreadable. He sighed and proceeded to get up. Then he was instantly knocked over by some force. He quickly saw a glimpse of what looked like children. They were the children from the orphanage. They were stealing his rations and supplies. He wanted to stop them but he was slipping out of reality.

When he awoke his "home" was absolutely destroyed. He was too weak to stand up. He began to cry "I have faith in the world but…but…" He couldn't finish himself.

It had been a few day since the kids ransacked Kyle. He hadn't been able to pick himself up again. He couldn't find food, he couldn't find a new home, he was a wreck. Ever since then he had snapped. He despised the world and everybody in it.

Kyle was in an alley way. He was cold, starving and tired. He saw people walk by with absolute disgust on their faces. He wanted revenge on this town. For abandoning him, for stealing from him he wanted the whole town off of the face of the world.

Then Kyle's leg started to burn. Specifically the upper part of his leg. He started to massage it when he realized, it was where the note was. He pulled out and to his surprise he could read it.

Only the true darkness of my son could read this message. Therefore you are the son of thee legendary purple dragon. If you wish to be free of this world. You will wait until midnight in your old home.

Your True Father


	39. Convexity 4

"Stay in the freakin' abandoned building why didn't I think of that?" Kyle thought to himself storming down the street at nighttime. When he reached the building he noticed the entrance was boarded. He knew he would get caught if he tried getting in the front. So he went into the alley leading to behind the building.

He stopped cold when he noticed the children in the alleyway. Fortunately they were all asleep. Kyle crept closer to the backdoor. When he attempted to open it was locked. He was about to scream when he remembered the kids. Instead he snapped his fingers and a purple jolt of lightning came from his fingertip and struck the doorknob. He jumped but moved forward when he saw the door move open slightly. He opened it all the way and snuck inside.

The first he noticed in the abandoned building was a single crow. When it looked at him it gave a chill down his spine. It then took flight and went deeper into the building. Kyle hesitantly ran after it.

When the crow landed Kyle looked at the room they were in now. "This was my room." He thought to himself. The crow nodded which freaked Kyle out. It understood him "What are you." he asked the crow. It cawed playfully.

"Why the hell are you here" Kyle heard a voice behind him. It was one of the children. He was bigger than the others even older than Kyle. He had been leading the kids since the foreclosure. Kyle got defensive "You stole from me and left me to die." The kid laughed "You're a freak and freaks don't deserve to live." He pulled out a switchblade and lunged at Kyle. Kyle closed his eyes to what was about to happen.

The crow cawed loudly and a purple fire came out of his mouth. The whole room was engulfed. Kyle felt the heat on his back was still to afraid to look. Many minutes passed and Kyle finally looked up. The whole room was darkened with cinders. There wasn't a trace of the kids. The only thing was a switchblade.

Kyle looked back at the crow. Strangely enough it was laughing manically. Kyle attempted to leave but the door slammed shut. He was trapped.


	40. Convexity 5

Kyle was scared, he was trapped in a burnt room with a "crow", he didn't even know. "Wh…what do you want?" the crow stopped laughing and approached Kyle. It cawed one last time and a strange purple mist came out of it's beak. As the mist grew in size, the crow disappeared. Kyle stared at the mist and saw what looked like white, soulless eyes.

Kyle finally put everything together "You're…my dad?" then the mist enveloped around his head. He couldn't breath. Gasping for air, he collapsed to the ground coughing.

"Arise." Kyle heard a voice call him. Kyle awoke to strange world of swirling black and purple. He looked around and saw no one. Then another cloud of mist appeared from all around and began to take shape. When it finally became solid, he was afraid. It had taken the shape of a dragon. He had heard stories of dragons but most were how they destroyed and plundered homes and killed innocent people.

This dragon hardly looked like one though. He was a large dark purple creature. Looking as though something corrupted him. Kyle tried to show confidence "What do you want?" The dragon chuckled "Simple, I came for my son." Kyle was skeptic, how could he be related to something of a completely different species. Kyle shook his head, the dragon grinned "You don't believe me do you?" Kyle said no "Then what do you have to say about this?"

The dragon's eyes flashed white and Kyle's arm ignited in pain. He fell to his knees grabbing his arm crying. He looked over and saw the tattoo on his arm expand. Engulfing his arm in black. As his skin became dark, he heard ripping in his back and cracks in his head. He was growing horns and wings. Yet he was conscious to feel everything.

When all of the pain stopped he gasped for air and began to breathe heavily. "What do you have to say know?" the dragon asked. Kyle weakly stood up cringing as he got up. He saw his hands and gasped. His tattoo went from black to white. The rest of his arm was black with five claws at the end. "My tattoo…" Kyle attempted to say. The dragon seemed enraged "Tattoo? That is my gift to you. You're birthmark."

Kyle finally accepted it. He was the son of…"What's your name?" He asked. "Malefor." He said plainly. Kyle nodded "Okay, why are you here?" Malefor took in a deep breath, he was going to tell a story.


	41. Convexity 6

"In a different world I was a purple dragon. A legendary creature that had amazing powers. However I was banished from my home for having so much power. Little did they know the purpose of the purple dragon is to cleanse the world of all of it's wrongdoings. I was close to my goal when another purple dragon, named Spyro, interfered with my plans. He did not realize his destiny and I could not show him it. In a foolish act, he stopped the great cleansing and defeated me. Alongside one of my strongest warriors who changed her ways, Cynder.

After Spyro took Cynder away from me I knew I needed another apprentice. So I had sent a fragment of my essence to this world. So if the war did not go as I had intended, I had a…plan b. That would be you. I named you Kelmore. When I had told your human parents, they seemed mortified. I had watched over your life from the start. I saw you dropped off at the orphanage. I saw everything else.

You are my son Kelmore, you must embrace your true heritage and join me in conquering the other world."


	42. Convexity 7

Kyle didn't exactly want to listen to his story. His dad was a destroyer of worlds. He didn't want any part of it thought. "I'm sorry but I can't do it." Malefor looked as though he was about to get angry but stopped and smiled. "Surely you must jest Kelmore." Kyle didn't know what he was getting at "What do you mean?" Malefor started walking around Kyle "After everything this world has done to you, you don't want revenge?"

Bubbles with images in them appeared showing images from his life. Kids insulting him, parents not adopting him, the orphanage closing, the kids stealing from him. Kyle felt something grow inside of him. A dark feeling that as much as he didn't want it, he took in. Malefor grinned. Kyle took in a deep breath then said "Alright, I'll go." Malefor was cut off, Kyle wasn't finished speaking "Just let me take care of one thing first." Malefor almost lashed out at his interjection, but nodded.

Kelmore awoke in the burnt orphanage. He got up and realized that his body structure seemed different. He exited the room and located an old bathroom. He took hold of the mirror he saw why he felt different. He had not become a dragon but he wasn't a human anymore. He had become a hybrid.

Though bipedal, everything else about him represented a dragon. Black scales, dark purple underbelly, purple horns, jet black wings. He was staring back at white eyes with no pupils. Then the crow landed on his shoulder "Are you ready?" He heard a voice call to him. Kelmore looked at his birthmark again, leaving the bathroom "I'm ready."


	43. Convexity 8

The remainder of the kids that did not enter the building waited outside for someone to come out. When the door creaked open and the figure stepped out, they were curious "Hey, you're not…" they were cut off by a stream of purple fire. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of any of the kids. Kelmore held his hand out in surprise "I did that?" The crow nodded. Kelmore shook his head and left the perimeter of the orphanage.

Then Kelmore stopped and looked back at the orphanage. There were too many memories there, good or bad. So he decided to destroy it. With a raise of his hand the earth began to shake violently. He then watched his old home sink into the earth.

He heard Malefor's voice "Are you finished Kelmore?" He thought about it before realizing one last thing "Not yet."

Tap, tap.

Mrs. Chevone was still asleep.

Tap, tap.

Mrs. Chevone stirred but fell back asleep.

Crash!

Mrs. Chevone jumped awake and looked to the sound of the crash. She approached the broken window and saw what came through. She looked on horrified. She didn't know it but it was Kelmore, Kyle.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Chevone cornered herself into a wall. Kelmore approached her "You don't know who I am do you?" Mrs. Chevone looked at his hand and gasped "Kyle…?" Kelmore began to choke her "Not anymore, it's Kelmore." Mrs. Chevone was beginning to cry "Why…How?" She saw the crow fly in with a cocked head, watching.

Mrs. Chevone asked Kelmore "Why are you doing this?" Kelmore threw her down, she recuperated. "I'm returning to my true home with my father and I wanted to leave this accursed world…with a bang." He laughed to himself. Mrs. Chevone was curious "What does this have to do with me?" Kelmore turned around to her "You have everything to do with this. The kids, the parents, the false hope."

Mrs. Chevone shook her head "You don't understand, my good morals saved you." Kelmore enraged but curious, picked her up "What do you mean?" She took in a deep breath "When you were five, the kids had just finished picking on you. You ran to me screaming and crying. You even threatened to kill yourself. I convinced you otherwise. I saved you from yourself and you need to do that now."

Kelmore put her down and thought everything over. If she saved him, then he shouldn't kill her. Mrs. Chevone continued "As for the kids and parents that was because of the mark given to you by…Ahh." She was stopped a stream of purple aura. In an instant there were no remains. Kelmore knelt down to where she was and began to cry. The crow landed beside him "If you are done here…" He was stopped "You killed her. What the hell?"

"She could've been a force to keep her here. I cannot have that." Kelmore grabbed the bird. "That doesn't explain why…" He was halted by the eyes of the crow. Then he saw three flashed of light and went blank. He tried to remember what happened when he heard Malefor "Are you done now?" Kelmore asked what happened "You killed the orphanage woman, Mrs. Chevone." Malefor lied Kelmore remembered that he had killed the other orphanage kids, eliminated the orphanage and now killed Mrs. Chevone. Malefor brainwashed Kelmore. He had taken his revenge on his cruel life. "Alright, I'm ready."

A swirling dark vortex appeared in front of him "Step through it Kelmore and begin your new life." Kelmore was about to walk through when he saw the crow unmoved "Aren't you coming?" The crow shook it's head "I cannot be with in that world. I can only be with you in spirit, you must go alone. However there will be others there to assist you in your training of your elements." Kelmore nodded then looked into thee void of the portal. He finally jumped through.

"Ignitus, Ignitus. Dad?" Meceron called to his father. He slowly lifted his head to see his two sons, the other guardians and their kids huddled around him. Meceron sighed "Thank god. Are you alright?" Ignitus paused before finally answering "Yes, I'm fine just light headed is all." Meceron and the others sighed. "Could you five go for a moment, I must speak with the others." They all looked at each other and ran off. "What is it, what's wrong?" Volteer pondered. Ignitus seemed uneasy in these words "The Dark Master has returned." The others gasped "How can you be certain?" Cyril asked. Ignitus explained "When I fainted, I saw a vision. We weren't the only ones to send our children to another world. He has retrieved his son." A pause fell over the four "What are we supposed to do, do you think the kids are ready?" Terrador asked. Ignitus looked outside "We can only pray."

* * *

**Fun Facts:**

**NITRO PSYCHO, a friend of mine, gave me the idea of an orphan being the son of a guardian, this idea was given to me as I was planning Forgotten Heritage: Ice. I decided to use it in an entirely new story. This one.**

**This one, along with Forgotten Heritage: Fire, are typically considered the better of the original five stories.**


	44. Oneshot: Unwanted Memories

**Oneshot Special: Unwanted Memories **

* * *

"Mark my words you're dead dragons…DEAD!" Meceron awoke with a jump in the middle of the night, remembering his old brother's final words. He was dreaming about the day he left the human world. He had been like this for a few days now, dreaming about everything from that old world. He saw beginning to feel home sick. He missed his old mom and dad, and Alex. Yet he enjoyed living with his father, Ignitus and brother, Flame. He also enjoyed his new friends, Primith, Lekore and Jargon. Sighing he got up and left his room.

"Meceron, is that you?" He heard a familiar voice call out. Meceron made out the green figure of his friend, Primith, farther down the hallway. "Why are you up?" Primith asked. Meceron looked down "I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about…" Primith finished his statement "…the other world? Me too." Meceron seemed surprise "Where were you going?" Primith answered "I was going to my dad, Terrador. I figured maybe he could help somehow." Meceron nodded "I was doing that also."

Another door opened and Jargon, the son of Cyril stepped out. He jumped when he spotted Meceron and Primith "What the…why are you guys up?" Meceron stepped forward "We could almost ask you the same thing." Jargon backed up and came clean "Well…I was going to see my dad, I can't sleep. Seem like you guys can't either" Meceron and Primith nodded "Why can't you sleep?" Jargon answered "Well I was dreaming about…" Meceron and Primith mockingly finished his statement "…the human world." Jargon looked surprised "Yeah, how did you know?" Meceron and Primith explained their stories. Jargon nodded "You think Lekore has this problems also?"

Lekore's door opened. He saw the three nearby "Oh, hey guys. Why are you guys awake, do you have any clue what time it is?" The three explained their insomnia and Lekore agreed. He explained he couldn't sleep because he was having nightmares from the human world. After his story they paused. Meceron finally broke the silence "So…What now?" Lekore had an idea "How about we talk to Ignitus, he's the chronicler, he might have an idea." The others nodded in agreement and went off to the direction of Ignitus' room.

"I'm coming hold on." Ignitus said yawning, walking towards the door of his room. When he opened the door he was greeted by the four dragons "Young ones? Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked rather harshly. The four apologized and Meceron stepped "We're sorry dad but we couldn't sleep." Ignitus raised an eyebrow to the group. Lekore butted in "The reason being that we are being tormented by our past in the human world. We're homesick." Ignitus lightened up "Oh, forgive me for my behavior but I must tell you, like I said before, you can never go back to that world."

Meceron, Jargon and Lekore looked down in disappointment. Primith had a plan "Is there anyway we could forget our pasts? A spell, a potion, something?" The other three gasped as Ignitus thought about it "I suppose I could but I would need the consent of the parents and the kids. It can be a risky move, accidentally removing the wrong information." Primith looked at the other three who had worried looks on their faces. "Well guys?" Meceron finally spoke "Is there any other way?" Ignitus slowly shook his head. He looked at Primith and Jargon who walked over to Primith and Ignitus. Meceron sighed "Alright, I'll do it."

Ignitus went awoke the other guardians and Flame. They all went to the pool of visions and discussed their plan. "What's the matter Ignitus? Terrador asked. Ignitus explained the situation to all of the guardians saying how he intended to wipe the memories of the four. At first they were furious that he would do that but then Ignitus explained why they wanted it to happen. The expressions of the guardians lightened up when they learned that it was the kids that wanted this to happen. Though hesitant at first, the other guardians finally agreed to let the procedure happen.

The four were brought into another room. Ignitus began to tell them how it would work. "I need you four to relax yourselves, allow me to infiltrate your minds. Is there any specific anything you want to remember?" The four shook their heads "Just make it so there was never another world in our head." Ignitus was about to begin when Primith said "Oh, Ignitus there's something I need to tell you." He whispered something into his and then backed away. Ignitus nodded "You want me to eliminate that psychological belief? What exactly is bad about it?" Primith seemed uneasy in his statement "It's just that…in that world, people are killed for being that." Ignitus was surprised "Very well. Any thing else?" The four looked at each other and shook their heads. Ignitus nodded and began the procedure. He closed his eyes and a blue aura shot out of him. Hitting all four at one. They began to cringe as Ignitus probed their minds, picking away the memories they did not want.

Many minutes passed and the blue aura dissipated off of the four and they collapsed to the ground. Flame and the guardian ran towards them. Ignitus opened his eyes and walked towards the four. Terrador asked "Did it work?" Looking at the four he answered "It should, they should believe they were never humans. Everything else about them should be the same." Meceron was the first to stir "Dad? What's going on?" Meceron's eyes shot open as he noticed his surrounding more "Why is everybody else here?" the other three began to wake up as well, asking the same questions. "Nothing son." He seemed sad to say it sadly "Come, let's put you to bed, it's late."

Meceron agreed and watched the elders tell their kids to go to bed as well. Meceron looked at his father who was crying. Flame had caught up to the two who was looking down. Meceron looked back and forth between Flame and Ignitus "Is something wrong?" Ignitus tried to hide his cracking voice "Nothing we're just tired is all." Meceron wanted to know what was going on but he was tired as well. So he decieded not to. He went into his room, as did the other. The elders stayed outside and walked to Ignitus and Flame. "Flame you must promise us you will not tell them about their past." Flame was agreed and he was off as well. The other guardians said their goodnights and went to sleep.


	45. The Legacy of Spyro 1

**Forgotten Heritage: The Legacy of Spyro**

* * *

"You have excelled a tremendous amount in ten years Kelmore." Gaul watched Kelmore, the son of Malefor, dispatch a few more apes with ease. When the smoke cleared Kelmore was standing on two feet in the center of lifeless bodies. The smoke added a sense of horror to his black lifeless scales. He draped his large black wings over his body to impersonate a cape. He stepped over them and approached Gaul "Thank you." He said in a respectful bow. The two began to walk, talking over plans of an attack. "Is everything else in preparation Gaul?" Gaul shook his head "We should be ready in two days." Kelmore, annoyed at the wait, asked to be alone and Gaul allowed it, leaving him. Some time later Kelmore entered a mysterious dark room, which had a strange alter in the center with the only source of light being candlelight. Suddenly a crow had landed atop the alter "I presume everything is in order?" The crow asked in a dark twisted voice resembling Malefor's. Kelmore got on one knee "Everything is almost set father. We will be ready to strike the city of Warfang in approximately two days." The crow grumbled and all the candles went out at once, Kelmore seemed unmoved "This displeases me a tremendous amount. No matter." The crow landed Kelmore's shoulder and the two proceeded to walk out of the room. They walked over to a desolate canyon's cliff. Overlooking the apes in their army, all standing in attention. Kelmore looked over the setting sun, he heard his father speak through the crow. "Soon enough everybody under the sun will parish. The great cleansing will be completed uninterrupted by anyone." Kelmore looked at his father and stated "And there won't be a meddlesome purple dragon standing in our way." They laughed to each other. They knew the purple dragon would not stop them, he had been missing for over ten years. "Soon the guardians will pay for what they did." Kelmore stated, as the sun completely set.


	46. The Legacy of Spyro 2

Meceron awoke to the sun being high up in the sky. He wasn't sure what time it was but he could safely assume it was close to afternoon. He got up and stretched his whole, hearing every little crack and pop into place. He enjoyed the feeling of doing that. He slowly walked over to the door of his room and looked at the mirror on the door. His red scales glinted a little when the sun shined through the window. He looked deeply into his deep scarlet eyes. He looked up farther on his head and saw his medium sized, spiraling, yellow horns. He finally opened the door and went outside of his room.

He went into the kitchen and realized the only one's in their were Jargon, Lekore, Primith and Flame and Ignitus. The kids looked strikingly similar to their parents aside certain details. Primith was Terrador's son. Lekore to Volteer and Jargon to Cyril. Ignitus was the only guardian with two kids, Flame and Meceron. Except Ignitus was blue while Flame and Meceron red, because he was the chronicler.

It had been ten years since they came from their old world. If you were to ask them though, they wouldn't know what you were talking about. Due to nightmares the four were having at a younger age, they asked Ignitus to eliminate their memories of that life. The only ones who remember are the guardians and Flame. Meceron and Lekore was now twenty five, Primith was twenty four and Jargon was twenty six.

"Well good afternoon Meceron." Jargon said with a hint sarcasm. Meceron flashed him a fake smile and sat at the table everybody else was around. He said good morning to everyone else around the table. He didn't say much else. It was still too early in the day to be social, even if it was afternoon "How did you sleep?" Ignitus asked him cheerfully. Meceron simply smiled and nodded, meaning he slept well. Ignitus smiled as Terrador stepped in "Ignitus, were low on food, we'll have to make a trip into the city." Ignitus thought then looked over at the kids "Do you think the five of you could do it? The other guardians and I will be matters all day." All but Primith agreed "What are you doing today that will be the whole day?" Ignitus looked sad "Today is the fifteenth anniversary of the purple dragon defeating the dark master. We were going to go the memorial." Primith felt a little awkward for asking considering it looked he hurt Ignitus and agreed to go.

After an hour of flight later and the five reached the city of Warfang. The streets were bustling with activity by cheetahs, moles and other dragon. Transactions being made, idle chatter, children playing in the streets. Lekore stepped ahead of the gang "Well I guess we should split the list." using a claw, he carefully ripped the note's in certain spots and handed it out the other four. Looking over their lists Jargon suddenly complained "Why does mine have more? I demand a trade." When his attention averted away from his list he noticed everyone had left already to pick up what they needed "Great." he sighed.

Hours of shopping had passed and Meceron had gotten everything on his list. He was getting ready to meet the others back at the main gate. When he turned a corner he bumped into someone, he dropped his stuff, some of it was ruined "Oh my I'm sorry are you alright?" when he gathered everything up again he looked up and saw that he had run into a red dragoness "Watch where you're going you…" she stopped when she caught sight of Meceron, who had a small smile on his face. It looked like she was blushing "Oh, forgive me; I wasn't watching where I was going." Meceron looked down for something else to say "Uhh yeah I should be going now. Bye." The dragoness stopped him "Wait, Uhh, I want to make up to you for ruining your food." Meceron said it wasn't necessary but she insisted "How about lunch, tomorrow?" Meceron was himself blushing now "Uhh, yeah I guess." The dragoness nodded and went her way. Meceron was speechless.

Meceron was the last to return to the group at the main gate. When the four spotted him they interrogated him "Where have you been?" Primith asked "We've been waiting a while Meceron." Lekore said annoyed "Do you want us to wait any longer? The guardians are probably already home." Jargon huffed. Meceron remained silent for their questions and even during their flight home. It wasn't until it was bedtime for the kids that Meceron finally spoke "Do I have a date tomorrow?"


	47. The Legacy of Spyro 3

Meceron woke up on edge the next morning. He was surprised at the sudden offer of the dragoness he had bumped into yesterday. He had to go, it would be rude not to. He exited his room just to be halted by his brother Flame "Meceron, where are you going?" Meceron jumped and almost yelped "Oh, uh Flame I was just uh…" He was trying to spit out the fact that he was going back to Warfang to see the girl. "You've been weird since we got back here. Is something wrong?" Flame asked.

Meceron finally sighed "There's this girl I met…at the city and, she invited me to lunch." Flame was surprised "Really? Why does that surprise you?" He found awkwardness in saying this "Well…twenty five years on this earth and this is the first I've ever had different feeling for someone." Flame chuckled "Seriously you like her?" Flame started chuckling. Smoke arose from Meceron's nostrils "Well you have that girlfriend, what's her name?" Flame stopped laughing "Who, Ember? Why do you care?"

Meceron sighed "Well you're the older brother; you have a girlfriend, give me some relationship advice." Flame shrugged "Well, I suggest you take it slow for now I guess. You'll never know which way it'll go but need I remind you it's only a lunch." Meceron nodded then added "Yeah but she invited me." with a smile he proceeded outside the temple.

When Meceron finally reached outside Flame rushed after him "Meceron where are you going? The sun isn't even out yet. Meceron?" Before he could hear any of it Meceron was out of earshot. Flame sighed "He'll figure it out."

Meceron was flying normally above the clouds. He enjoyed every moment of being in the sky. Like Ignitus said "When a dragon takes flight for the first time, they'll never want to get down." Suddenly Meceron was having difficult time staying steady. He was feeling light headed. Then images flashed before his eyes, images of war, his friends and loved ones being hurt and a before all of it, a black dragon standing on his hind legs. When his head cleared he noticed he was about to dive headlong into a field. He managed to maneuver himself and only ended rolling down a hill "What the hell was that?" Meceron asked himself looking around. He uneasily dismissed the thought, took flight again and headed out to Warfang.


	48. The Legacy of Spyro 4

When Meceron reached the city, he noticed the entire town was void of people. He curiously looked at the sky and saw the sun just coming up. Meceron realized the time and was stricken by sleepiness. It would take too long to fly back to the temple, he realized his mistake and started to wait.

"Hey, hey, hello?" A cheetah asked prodding Meceron. Meceron slowly lifted one eye and realized the cheetah was Hunter, a friend of his dads. "Oh, um, hello Hunter." Meceron got himself up quickly. Hunter nodded "Well, good morning to you to Meceron. Why are you here so early?" Meceron looked down "Well, I was supposed to meet someone here in the afternoon but I lost track of the time and I got here too early." Hunter chuckled "Alright, luckily nobody caught you but me. It's later in the day know, is that someone here?" Meceron looked at the sky, the sun was almost in the center "Maybe, I'm going to go and check." Meceron said goodbye to Hunter and went on his way.

Thankfully, the dragoness was at the location she said she would be at. Meceron regained his composure and walked towards her "Uh, hello." the dragoness turned his way "Oh, glad you could make it. Uh, let's go, follow me." Meceron followed the dragoness to what looked like a lively restaurant. For later in the day it was still lively. The two grabbed a seat and Meceron began talking "So uh, what's your name?" she just woke up out of a trance "Oh, it's Ashmore and yours?" Meceron nodded and said his name. "Meceron? Where have I heard that name before… Oh yeah you're son of Ignitus right?" Meceron nodded then said a lot of people knew that already. She shook her head "No more than that, you were the son of Ignitus that came from…"

A large explosion on the other side of the city stopped her "What the hell?" she screamed. Meceron tried to look over the panicking animals to see what looked like apes charging through. He looked back to Ashmore "Uh oh, my family, they lived in that part of town, I have to see if they're alright. Sorry." She said running. Meceron yelled stop too loud and she looked back. He approached her "Be…be careful." Ashomore nodded then did something Meceron never expected. She pecked him on the cheek and smiled. Meceron stood there for a long time before realizing she was gone. Another explosion awoke him from his trance. He figured he'd help the others, so he ran off.

He had made his way to the center o the center of the city when he spotted on top of a large building a black dragon, watching over the scene. Meceron called out to him "Hey, we could use some help here." The dragon looked down at him then jumped off of the building. With a loud crash he landed on the ground with two feet, Meceron stood strong "You don't get it do you…" The creature began "…I'm helping the world, by bringing about its destruction. For my father." Meceron took a fighting stance "Sorry but I can't let that happen." the black dragon took a fighting stance as well but said nothing.

Meceron charged at the black dragon and it immediately grabbed him by the horns and proceeded to spin him around. It finally released him and flung him into a building. Meceron slowly got up in pain and looked at the dragon again, he had barely moved. Furious he let loose a stream of fire that engulfed it. When the fire and smoke cleared he saw a purple aura enveloped around it, then disappeared. In a flash it had Meceron by the neck "You're going to have to try harder than that." He proceeded to mercilessly beat Meceron into the ground.

Minutes of the onslaught pass until he finally stopped. Meceron was coughing up blood and wheezing. The dragon looked sad "I was expecting this to be fun." it held his hand up and a ball of purple aura appeared "So long." he was about to throw it down until he spotted some dragons flying towards the two. It growled "You got lucky this time." Before flying away he kicked him "The name is Kelmore, fear it." and he was off. The last thing Meceron saw was his family and friends rushing towards.


	49. The Legacy of Spyro 5

Meceron awoke in his room. His entire body was sore but he couldn't remember why. He looked around his room and saw nobody else around. He slowly got up, cringing as every part of his body ached. He looked up to see the door to his room opening. Ignitus, Flame and Jargon had entered the room. When Ignitus spotted his son awake, he rushed over to him "Meceron!" He sounded relieved. He quickly got serious "What the hell were you thinking? Taking that dragon on without assistance." Meceron defended himself "Well someone needed to stop him and I was the only one there that could stop him." Jargon chuckled "Yeah and look where that got you." Flame nudged him "Jargon."

"That's no excuse to rush into battle without thinking." Ignitus retorted. Meceron was about to respond but he fell to the ground. Ignitus grumbled "You two assist him, I must speak with the other guardians." with that he was off. Flame and Jargon approached Meceron and proceeded to blow a mixture of hot cold air onto his body to numb his pain. "So who was that Meceron?" Jargon asked him. Meceron grunted "He was a black and purple dragon that stood on two legs. Have you ever seen that before?" Jargon shook his head but Flame remained unmoved. Meceron noticed "Flame, you have?" Flame looked at them "Well, some of it, just the purple dragon part, it couldn't be…" Meceron stood up "Couldn't be who?" Flame looked around to make sure the guardians weren't eavesdropping "Get Primith and Lekore, I need to show you guys something."

The four guardians were around the pool of visions "This development certainly is unsettling." Volteer stated "A new purple dragon to defeat, and without Spyro…" Terrador nodded "If Spyro hasn't returned fifteen years after the war we can assume he's dead, along with Cynder." He said coldly. The other dragons looked down. "Do you think our sons could defeat him?" Volteer and Terrador looked uncertain "With training perhaps…Ignitus what are you doing?"

Volteer and Cyril looked over at Ignitus, who was staring intently at the pool "I'm seeing if it is really true, are the two dead." Cyril cocked his head "Fifteen years to check that and of all times now?" The other two shushed him. Ignitus opened his eyes in shock. In the pool of visions was a scene of Spyro and Cynder, having grown a considerable amount in fifteen years, living a cave seeming happy with each others company. "They're…They're alive!" Terrador jumped "We must retrieve them, they could save us." Volteer frowned "We can't go Terrador, we must prepare the city for the second wave but who else could we send?" Cyril looked at him blankly "I'll give you five hints…"


	50. The Legacy of Spyro 6

Meceron and Jargon got Lekore and Primith to follow them and Flame to the library. Flame looked around the shelves for a purple book. When he pulled it out the four looked in amazement at the purple book with a golden trim. "This is the book of Spyro." He opened it up a few pages and they all looked at it's content. Everything about the purple dragon was in the pages. His early life, his time in the war, his relationship with the black dragon, Cynder, everything. "So you think Spyro is the one who attacked the city?" Lekore asked "I hope not." Flame said uneasy. Suddenly Meceron remembered more about the dragon who attacked him "Wait." the others looked at him "His name was Kelmore, not Spyro." Flame sighed "Good. I'd hate having to fight him." Lekore perked up "Hey, you don't think Kelmore is…"

When they heard Terrador's deep, trembling voice call them, they panicked and ran out of the room. In the nick of time too. Terrador was just turning the corner to enter the corridor the other five were in. He didn't notice them leaving the room. "We need your help." The all looked at each other, hearts still racing from the narrow escape. They agreed to follow.

The five entered the pool of vision and saw the other three guardians sitting around it. "We need you five to help us with something, have you heard of Spyro?" Ignitus asked them. Jargon stepped forward "Purple dragon, saved the world, vanished afterward? I'm at a lost." Cyril hissed "Jargon, now is not the time for your jokes." Jargon shrank back. Ignitus continued "Anyways, we have located him, however we cannot go ourselves because we need to prepare the city for second attack from the dark master's son." Lekore was surprised "Kelmore is the son of the dark master?" Volteer shared his expression "He has a name?"

"Will both of you shut up." Ignitus and Cyril barked. The father and son stopped. Terrador broke the tension "We need four of you to go and find him. One needs to stay here and help us." Primith stepped forward "I'll stay." He looked at the other four "Go and bring him home." All of the dragons ran off except for Lekore "So where is he?" he smart enough to ask before blindly running off. Ignitus gave him a map "This will take you to him. Please quick on it." Lekore nodded and ran off. Terrador walked up to Ignitus "We must go now Ignitus." Ignitus nodded walking alongside Terrador saying to himself "May the ancestors look after you…may they look after us all."


	51. The Legacy of Spyro 7

Meceron, Lekore, Jargon and Flame took flight and flew over Warfang. It was severely damaged from the first attack from Kelmore and the apes. "I hope Primith and the elders can hold them." Flame thought aloud. Lekore nodded "Yes let's also hope we can find Spyro in time." Jargon looked back at Lekore "Where is he anyway?"

Their travels led them to the mountain of Malefor, or the well of souls. A place of darkness that was off limits for the others. Spyro had lived here for those years. It was unknown why, or why he never contacted anyone. The four landed at the base of the mountain. "How are we supposed to find him in a giant mountain." Meceron asked. Jargon stepped forward with his head held high "Allow me." he said with a smile. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. He had activated his eyes of the storm. His eye color went from green to a deep purple. Luz, the ball of light that appears for Jargon, appeared and went into the cave "Follow me." he said running into the mouth of a cave. The others followed shortly after.

The four came into a chamber that looked ruined. Jargon stopped and began looking around "Where now?" Lekore asked. Jargon looked at him "Luz is looking around. It may be a while." Meceron looked around "Where are we?" Flame looked around and sighed "I remember this place. Something happened to Spyro here on the night of the eternal darkness. He let the darkness of Malefor corrupt him. I was there, along with Cynder, when it happened."

"Spyro, this isn't you." The black dragoness, Cynder, cried out. "Spyro, snap out of it!" Flame pleaded. Spyro went from a angered look to a worried look "I…I can't."

Flame shook his head, awaking himself from his trance "When the place was coming down, I was able to get out in time but they…" he stopped. Jargon jumped "Hey Luz found the way." Jargon and Lekore ran off, leaving the two brothers alone. Meceron watched his brother cry for a while before finally placing his paw on his shoulder "Flame, it's okay. If he's anything like I've heard, he'll understand." Flame smiled "Thanks." They ran after Lekore and Jargon.

They came into a dark cave that looked almost uninhabited. Lekore looked annoyed "Jargon are you sure that ball of light of yours was right?" Jargon looked back at Lekore "His name is Luz and I trust him." The two proceeded to get into a fight. Meceron looked at Flame who was shaking nervously "You okay?" Meceron asked. Flame nodded slowly "Just…worried is all." Meceron was about to tell him not to worry when something jumped in front of them "What is it? Who are you? What do you want? Wait…Flame?" It asked. Lekore looked Flame "You know him?" Flame nodded "Yeah. How are you, Spyro?"


	52. The Legacy of Spyro 8

The four dragons followed the purple dragon, Spyro. They walked deeper into the cave to see a larger, more inhabited space. "So how had life been treating you Flame?" Spyro asked not noticing the other three. "Oh it's been fine and yours?" Flame responded weakly. Spyro laughed and said his life has been great. "Yeah, if you don't mind living in a cave." Jargon mumbled under his breath, Lekore shoved him.

"Cynder we have company." Spyro roared happily. A black dragoness about all their sizes flew in front of them "Hi there can I get you guys anything?" The four nodded and took a seat. Spyro and Cynder did as well "So what brings you here?" Flame was struggling for words "Well, me and my friends were wondering…" Meceron jumped "Why the hell did you never come back? After ten years you never…" Lekore and Jargon grabbed Meceron and moved him back, closing his mouth.

Spyro looked at Meceron, then the other two "You three look familiar, almost like…Volteer!" He gasped looking at Lekore. Cynder looked at the other two "Yeah and you look like Cyril." addressing the Jargon. Spyro laughed and looked at Flame "You still look like…" Spyro stopped. Cynder looked at Spyro and walked over to him. Meceron looked at Flame "What wrong with him?" Flame shrugged.

Cynder answered "Sorry, it's just that, ten years and he never got over the death of his mentor." Meceron whispered to Flame "Who was his mentor?" Flame whispered back "His mentor was dad." Meceron gasped and said aloud "What but he's still alive." Spyro's head shot up "What?" Meceron came forward "I'm Meceron, Ignitus' second born son. You were right to say the others looked like the guardians. Lekore was the son of Volteer and Jargon is the son of Cyril. About Ignitus though, he's the new chronicler." Spyro ran towards Meceron and hugged him "Thank you." Meceron tried to pry him away and calm him down.

Cynder looked at Spyro then the others "So why did you come here anyway?" Jargon stepped forward "The dark master has a son, Kelmore and he's seeking revenge on the world. We need Spyro." Spyro and Cynder gasped "Who in their right mind want to have…never mind." Cynder shook her head, dismissing the thought. She then looked at Spyro "Well Spyro…?" Spyro looked down in thought before putting his head up "I'll go…alone." Cynder walked towards him shaking her head "No Spyro, I was with you ten years ago. I'm with you now." Spyro nodded blushing. He looked at the other four "I guess I can't talk you out of coming right?" They shook their heads. "Didn't think so. Let's go." and with that that six dragons set out to Warfang.


	53. The Legacy of Spyro 9

The six dragons began fling rapidly towards Warfang. The smoke clouds were a sure sign that Warfang wasn't in great condition since they had left. They landed in the main square and looked around for any signs of life. When the town looked desolate, a figure approached them, it was Primith "Thank the ancestors you're all back and I see you brought back Spyro and Cynder." Spyro and Cynder nodded. Flame stepped forward "What happened, where are the elders, where is everybody else?" Primith looked down in disappointment.

"They ambushed us. We barely had enough power to hold them back. We eventually lost control of the city. Ignitus went to the White Isles to aid us from there. The other guardians are assisting the villagers into the underground catacombs. I've been making sure everybody is underground or alive." Meceron immediately thought of Ashmore, was her family safe? Is she even…

"I figured I find you around here." A voice from behind them laughed, it was Kelmore. "Oh and look, more dragons for me to kill." a wicked grin spread across his face. Spyro growled at Kelmore "So you're the dark master's son." Kelmore nodded. The seven dragons took a fighting stance "I'd like to see you take on all of us at once." Kelmore faked a desperate look "Oh dear, seven on one. What to do, what to do…just kidding I can do this." laughing, he raised his hand and a purple smog came from his palm. The smog enveloped around them and they fell to the ground. One by one the seven fell unconscious. Meceron was the last to hear Kelmore's words "I call it, evening the playing." he said with a chuckle.


	54. The Legacy of Spyro 10

Meceron was the first to awake of the group, he saw his friends littered around the void, still unconscious. He went over to them and nudged them awake. One by one they awoke and looked around. "Where are we?" Lekore asked. "It's the distorted world of Kelmore and the dark master." a laughing was heard "Close, but not quite." Kelmore appeared from a black mist "This is actually my mind." Jargon laughed "That would explain why it's so empty." Kelmore surprisingly ended up laughing at his comment "Wow, that was good, that was really good…but no seriously you're going to die." a small arrow of purple aura shot from Kelmore's hand, Jargon stood motionless as the other dragons ducked out of the way. "Move you idiot." Lekore cried. Jargon came to and had just enough time to react. The arrow took off a fragment of his right horn. Jargon roared in pain.

"You humans are all alike, weak and pitiful." Spyro and Cynder looked curiously, Flame gasped. Meceron, Primith, Lekore and Jargon looked at each other curiously human "What are you talking about?" Primith asked. Kelmore cocked his head then grinned "What? You don't remember where you originally come from? It was a big chunk of your life. First fifteen years of your life was spent in that world. It wasn't nice of the guardians to pry you from your family for their selfish natures." With a wave of his hand four cages of black smoke appeared and trapped the four. Spyro, Cynder and Flame watched on silently.

He walked up to Primith first "Simon, your life was a peaceful one, with all of that technological bull crap you humans created making it more enjoyable. Terrador didn't want any of that for you though. So he simply destroyed your home, leaving your family homeless. Of course that didn't bug hippies like them, or you. Still refusing to go, he gave you that scar on your forehead." Primith felt his scar throb.

He walked over to Lekore and stared at his necklace "Do you know who gave that to you?" Lekore confident "It was a gift from my dad, Volteer." Kelmore chuckled "Not even close. You're innocent mother gave it to you. It's a sign of your Christian religion. Volteer didn't see it that way though. He killed both of your parents. One of them being a preacher Luke, a freaking preacher." Lekore looked at his necklace in disbelief.

He looked at Jargon and laughed "You know you weren't always the wise cracking, prideful jerk you are today Joey. You picked that trait up from your father, Cyril and when you wouldn't go with him. He eviscerated your legs, unless you stayed a dragon, you would be paralyzed for the rest of your life." Jargon sat down, thinking of what had apparently happened to his legs.

He finally made his way over to Meceron "Where do I begin with you Spencer? Well I guess I should say it wasn't Ignitus that even came to you. Your "brother" Flame…" He made air quotes "…did. Do you know what that did to your real brother, Alex?" A bubble appeared showing a figure huddled in a corner, with evident cut marks on his wrist. Meceron backed away.

Primith spoke up "Then how come we don't remember any of it?" Kelmore laughed "To make sure you wouldn't rebel, they wiped your memory years ago. Anything related to your times as a human was gone. Flame swore to secrecy." Meceron looked at Flame and he looked away. With a snap of his fingers Kelmore's cages disappeared. Spyro walked up to Meceron, Cynder stayed back "You lied to me. Ignitus is still dead." He looked down. Kelmore put a hand on Spyro's shoulder "It's okay, humans are notorious for being liars just to get what they want." In minutes Spyro's scales took a similar shade to Kelmore's scales. His purple eyes became a soulless white. Cynder gasped "Spyro no!" Flame stayed silent.

"Well almost everything is in ordered." Kelmore chirped "But something is missing…Oh right!" With a another snap of his fingers a purple lightning enveloped around Meceron, Primith, Lekore, Jargon. They could feel their bodies cry in agony as their backs realigned into a different shape. In a matter of minutes the four had reverted back into humans. Along with their memories, except what Kelmore had told them was in place of what had actually happened. "Ah there we go." Kelmore smiled "Spyro take care of them would you?"


	55. The Legacy of Spyro 11

Dark Spyro took slow steps towards the four humans "Just be quick about…Oh my…" Kelmore caught sight of Jargon's, now Joey's, legs, they were torn to pieces, he couldn't move. "Ugh, kill him first." Spyro silently nodded and began to charge towards Joey. Spencer, at the last second was able to move Joey out of the way by tackling him. Spyro turned around and snarled at the two. Suddenly Flame and Cynder jumped in his path "I'll hold him off. You take care of them." Flame nodded and turned around to the four "Come on." Simon and Luke ran off with Flame and Spencer picked up Joey and followed.

After some time running The five stopped "Okay, we should be safe for-" he was halted by a punch to the face "You ruin our lives and expect us to follow you." Simon screamed. Flame shrank back "I want to go home." Luke and Spencer cried to themselves. Joey stayed silent. After minutes of their complaints Flame let loose a stream of fire into the air "Shut up and listen. If any time would be to act your age it would be now. How old are you guys? Mid-twenties? Yet your crying and acting like six year olds. If you're angry at me and the others, fine, but at least keep that aside until we're out of here." the others were surprised at his sudden outburst. Looking at each other they agreed "But what can we do against two dragons?" Flame walked back to the fight "Pray."

"Spyro please, don't do this." Cynder pleaded. Spyro whipped her across the face with his tail. "If it didn't work the first time what made you think it would work the fifth?" Kelmore asked watching. Cynder proceeded to block most of his assault. Flame and the four humans appeared "So what are we supposed to do?" Spencer whispered. Flame looked at them "Do you still have your elemental powers?" They looked at each other "Probably" Flame nodded "Okay then we have a plan." Kelmore turned around to the five "Oh you again. This shouldn't take long." Flame striked with his flame breath. The other kids tried to join in but they realized, they didn't have anymore powers.

"Oh awkward." Kelmore chuckled as he grabbed Flame and threw him across the void. The four humans looked at each other in disappointment. Then they heard a loud feminine cry. They saw Cynder fall to the ground with Spyro then taking interest in them. "I guess this is it then?" Luke stated. Spyro took in a deep breath, purple fire could be seen in the back of his throat. The four closed their eyes to the inevitable. The heard him release the fire, they felt the heat but they didn't burn. They opened their eyes to see a large light blue blocking them from the fire. It was the chronicler, Ignitus.


	56. The Legacy of Spyro 12

"I believe that is enough." Ignitus roared. A circle of blue energy came from him. Everything around froze in time in a gray shade. Satisfied, he tapped Spencer on the forehead. He was released from his suspended animation. When he caught sight of Ignitus he backed away in terror. "Meceron! What happened how did you turn back into a human?" Spencer pointed at Kelmore "He saved me." Ignitus looked at him in disbelief "He? But he is the enemy. How could he have…" Spencer interrupted him "It doesn't matter. You took me from my old world, my brother fell into a depression." Ignitus shot him a curious look "What? It didn't happen that way. You chose to go with me. All of them did."

Ignitus pulled four books out of his scroll satchel. One red, one blue, one yellow and one green. Ignitus handed him the red one "See for yourself." he flipped through the pages and stopped on it. Ignitus nudged him to read it.

"After a long time contemplating he finally chose "I choose…" He couldn't finish so he walked over to Ignitus and Flame "I'm sorry."

Spencer looked at the page a little before asking "And my brother, Alex?" Ignitus told him to keep reading.

"Mark my words dragons, you're dead…DEAD!"

Spencer gasped. He remembered those last words from a nightmare he had ten years ago. He was having trouble sleeping from being homesick. So the others and himself asked Ignitus to remove those memories from their…

"Oh, my…" he dropped the book and looked at the frozen Flame. He ran over to him. Ignitus followed shortly after. He tapped Flame on the forehead and he was released as well. Spencer hugged Flame "Flame, I'm so sorry I turned on you." Flame forgave him. He looked back at the other three silently. A sensation came over him and he turned back into his dragon form. He sighed "How are you going to convince them?" Ignitus chuckled.

"We're taking the lead, move forward." A mole cried out. Back in Warfang things were looking up. The moles, cheetahs and dragons were reclaiming the city. Apes and grublins were retreating. Terrador, Cyril and Volteer watched proudly. Suddenly a vision of Ignitus appeared before them asking for their assistance. They agreed and fell unconscious.


	57. The Legacy of Spyro 13

The three appeared before Ignitus Flame and Meceron. Terrador looked over at the three kids frozen in time. "What the hell happened to them." Ignitus gestured to the frozen Kelmore. "Kelmore lied to them, they remember their human pasts, except he twisted it, making us look evil. So ultimately he would have less of a problem in conquering the world. Be careful, I'm not sure how they will react to you. Use these." Handing the guardians the corresponding book, they watched the guardians run to their kids.

Terrador freed Simon from his place in time. Simon looked at him Terrador with an angry look "What the hell do you want? Get away from me." before he began walking away Terrador slammed his mace tail down in his path "You're going to listen to me, understood?" he demanded. Simon remembered the first day he met Terrador, that was what he said, he nodded in agreement. Terrador handed him the book "Read this." flipping to a page.

"When he came to a decision he opened his eyes and his scar stopped throbbing. He began walking towards the groups. When Simon walked right by his old family. They knew what his choice was. He morphed into his dragon form while whispering "I'm sorry."

"You willingly chose to come with me, Kelmore lied to you." Simon began to tear up. While he was he reverted to his dragon state, including his scar. Then he remembered what Flame had said earlier and stopped "Sorry, dad." Terrador smiled "It's okay son."

Volteer released Luke from time and Luke backed away. Volteer looked down "If you're not going to let me talk, let this." sliding him the book "Read page thirty one." Luke slowly opened to the page and began reading.

"Dad!" Mark was the one who was stricken by the lightning. His body was stiff and his eyes were open and motionless. He was dead. Luke looked up at the source. Through the broken glass he saw Volteer looking guilty. "You…You killed him!" he screamed. Volteer defended himself "look at what he was holding." Luke was furious "What the hell does that…" Volteer growled. Luke at his father's lifeless hands. He stopped crying and backed away. It was a knife."

"On that day, I saved you from your father. He killed your mother and almost killed you." Luke looked at his necklace again. He noted the hands holding the cross turned into paws. He was a dragon again.

Cyril took a deep breath before releasing Joey. Joey laid their lifeless staring at his father. Cyril was silent as well. He was on the verge of tears. He simply slid him the book but Joey made no attempt to read it. "I understand if you don't want to but if you…" he suddenly realized that Joey was shaking his head, he couldn't get into position to read it. Cyril was beginning to cry "I'll read it to you."

"Thank you for saving me but I'd like to be a human again." Cyril became deathly serious "I'm terribly sorry. You can never go back to being a human. Those bears destroyed the muscles in your legs. If I were to change you back, you would be paralyzed for the rest of your life."

Joey turned back into a dragon and regained his ability walk. He walked over and hugged his father "I'm sorry." Cyril was crying himself.

Ignitus, Flame and Meceron smiled as they saw all three events unfold. After some time the father and sons came back to them. They looked at dark Spyro, Cynder and Kelmore, still frozen in time. "What are we going to do about them." Meceron smiled "Release Cynder, I might have an idea."

After releasing Cynder from the time trap and explaining their history, everyone got into their positions to finish Spyro. Cynder, Flame, Primith, Lekore and Jargon all set themselves up at the sides of Spyro, ready to tackle him on cue. Meceron and Ignitus stood themselves in front of Spyro. "Okay one, two, THREE!" The five dragon tackled Spyro as Ignitus freed Spyro from time. "Let go of me you miserable, low life…" Spyro screamed before finally catching sight of Ignitus, his mentor.


	58. The Legacy of Spyro 14

Dark Spyro stared at Ignitus for a long time, not sure what to say or think. Meceron was smiling to himself. He figured the sight of his mentor alive would be able to release the control his darkness has over him. Spyro stopped his struggling and began crying "Ig…Ignitus!" In a flash his teary amethyst eyes returned along with his purple scales. With a sigh of relief, the five dragons on top of him let him go. Spyro got up and ran over to Ignitus. Ignitus himself was smiling. Spyro caught sight of the grin on Meceron's face, he felt sheepish "Oh, uh…" Meceron chuckled "Don't worry about it."

All the dragons stared at Kelmore now. It was evident he was Malefor's son, his demented appearance made it certain. Spyro smiled at all of them "Thank you, all of you." Lekore butted in "So what about Kelmore…do we leave him like that?" Ignitus shook his head "The instant I leave, time will return to normal." Spyro nodded "Everyone get out, I'll take care of him." Cynder and Flame shook their heads "No Spyro, we're with you, all the way." Spyro smiled and looked at the sons of the guardians "You guys leave at least, you're too inexperienced." The four looked at each other with curious looks "Mmmnope." Jargon delightfully added. Primith agreed "We're determined to see this thing through Spyro."

Spyro laughed "Alright but don't blame me if one of you gets killed." The seven dragon faced Kelmore "Alright dad, we're ready." Ignitus and the other guardians smiled at the kids, only they weren't kids anymore, they were adult dragons and they proved it. "May the ancestors look after you, may they look after us all." Ignitus stated as he disappeared along with the guardians, time returning to normal.


	59. The Legacy of Spyro 15

Kelmore rubbed his head "Ugh, what happened?" He spotted the seven dragons staring at him angrily "What did happen?" Primith stepped forward "Our dads came and set the record straight, you lied to us, especially…" He backed up and Spyro stepped forward. Kelmore noted his scale color and gulped "Oh, boy." he grinned "No matter, the number of people I face makes little difference. You will still be eliminated." Jargon smiled "Well put your money where your mouth is." Kelmore chuckled.

In a flash Kelmore appeared behind them and kicked Lekore into the air. Spinning wildly, Lekore was able to stabilize himself and saw Kelmore charging at him. Just before he reached Lekore, Jargon blasted the feet of Kelmore with ice, freezing them solid. The extra weight caused Kelmore to fall quicker, just missing Lekore. Kelmore landed on the ground, breaking the ice on his feet. Growling he vanished again.

The six remaining looked around cautiously, wondering where Kelmore would end up. Lekore, still in the air, spotted Kelmore first "Look out!" but it was too late, he punched Jargon a good distance across the void. He took flight and was about to dive bomb Jargon. Primith concentrated and set up a dome of earth around Jargon, still on the ground shaken by the hit. In seconds the dome collapsed into the earth and Jargon was gone. Kelmore flew head first into the ground. Creating a large crater The dome appeared behind the group and Jargon appeared, spitting out dirt.

They didn't even notice Kelmore jump out of the crater he made. In seconds he grabbed Primith and launched himself up into the air. Stopping, he kicked Primith up higher into the air. On his way down, he punched Primith downward, increasing his speed. Cynder whipped up a whirlwind strong enough to decrease his falling speed and catch him in the air. The two rolled to the ground, bruised but safe.

Kelmore roared and vanished in midair. However he did not reappear near anyone. Lekore did not spot him. Then Meceron felt a tugging on his tail. Suddenly he was sinking into the void. Kelmore was pulling him down. Meceron screamed. The others looked and rushed to him. Spyro grabbed Meceron by the paw and tried pulling him out. Meceron was sinking deeper though "Could use some help here!" Spyro roared. Lekore came down from the air and helped the others in getting Meceron out. Still not successful, Spyro perked his head up "I have an idea." Spyro closed his eyes and his scales turned black again. "What are you doing?" Cynder screamed. Spyro looked back at her "Trust me." Spyro was able to pierce his head through the darkness. He spotted Kelmore grabbing a hold of Meceron's tail. Spyro blasted him with a purple fireball directly in the chest. Roaring, he let go of Meceron and fell deeper into the void. He managed to see Meceron be quickly lifted up and out of the darkness.

Spyro pulled his head out and began taking deep breaths. In seconds his scale color returned to his normal purple shade. Cynder sighed in relief "How did control yourself?" Lekore stepped in "Perhaps his dark side is the manifest of all of his turmoil that started on the eternal night. When Ignitus "died" that caused his darkness to grow an exponential amount. Now that he knows Ignitus is alive and well, his dark side diminished in power over him, allowing him to take control whenever he wants." Everyone looked at him with their jaws on the floor "Where the hell did that come from?" Jargon asked. Lekore shrugged, smiling at him.

The ground began shaking and suddenly a single object came out of it. The seven looked at it curiously "What is it?" Flame asked, keeping his distance. Meceron walked up to it and put his paw on the surface "It's a…mirror?" Spyro and Cynder cocked their heads "What's a mirror?" Meceron stepped out the way "See for yourself." Spyro and Cynder could clearly their reflections, Flame walked up himself and checked it out. Meceron walked back to Primith, Lekore, Jargon "I just realized something. If they have no clue what a mirror is, how did Kelmore know?" The three thought about it until Lekore gasped "What if Kelmore came from the human world like we did? That could be why he knows so much about us." They agreed with him but Primith added "No, that doesn't explain how he knew about us." Lekore looked down in disappointment.

Suddenly the heard Cynder scream. They saw Spyro and Flame back slowly away from the mirror. They heard Kelmore chuckling from the mirror. Suddenly more mirrors popped up from the ground, creating a whole hallway of mirrors. All with Kelmore in them. Kelmore began talking "You can never hope to defeat me. How will you figure out which is these reflections is true master of…"

While Kelmore was saying his monologue, Meceron whispered Primith about a plan. Chuckling, Primith nodded and slammed his mace tail down onto the ground. The sound of multiple mirrors shattering could be heard echoing around the void. "Over there!" Flame pointed out the only image of Kelmore that remained not cracked. Kelmore stopped talking and cursed to himself. All of the empty mirror holders turned into smoke and disappeared.

"Come out and fight us you coward." Primith roared to the emptiness. Flame looked up "Coward?…That's it! He's afraid!" The others looked at him curiously "What do you mean?" Lekore asked. Flame explained "Think about it, first he tried to get us to fight each other. Then when he did begin fighting us he only fought us one at a time, not together. Then he tried scaring us with the mirrors. He's too afraid to confront us." Kelmore appeared and held Flame by the throat "How dare you accuse me of such weakness." purple lightning coming off his fingertips. Meceron roared "Let go of my brother!" charging at Kelmore. Lekore decided to see if Flame was right and charged at Kelmore too. Kelmore looked at the two opponents coming at him and vanished, dropping Flame. The two stopped just in time to avoid a collision. Flame was proven right.

Kelmore appeared before the seven dragons. Breathing heavily, obviously angry. "Give it up, we figured you out Kelmore." Spyro said. Kelmore was shaking his head "No…NO!" he let loose a stream of purple fire. Spyro, Meceron and Flame quickly countered with their own fire breath. The flames met at the center of the four, moving back and forward. Then Kelmore, still breathing fire, released electricity, ice, earth and shadow from his mouth as well. Lekore, Jargon, Primith and Cynder countered the respective elements. The seven dragon were trumping Kelmore's elemental attacks. All of the attacks finally made contact with Kelmore. He went flying backwards. As they were approaching him to make sure he was defeated the were halted by a large shockwave of purple energy that sent them flying backwards. Suddenly a crow flew on the fight "That is enough!" it spoke in a terrorizing voice. Cynder trembled "Malefor?" The others gasped. A purple smog emitted from the crow's beak and enveloped Kelmore. Suddenly Kelmore was changing in appearance, getting larger, darker and more demented. In minutes he looked like his father Malefor, if not Malefor himself.

"Now who's scared?" It roared in a twisted voice. Meceron looked at Spyro "Now what?" Spyro looked at all of them smiling "We'll finish what we started. Ready?" They all nodded. Kelmore laughed at them "How could you possibly expect to defeat me? I am eternal!" a thought came up in Spyro's head " Eternal? That's what he said before…!" Spyro looked at the others with a weak smile "I'm sorry guys I was wrong." They all looked at him curiously "I'll finish what we started." They were all silent before Cynder cried "Spyro no!" running towards him, she was pushed back by a wave of energy. Spyro rose into the air and began glowing white. The silhouettes of older dragons appeared around him. "Who are they?" Jargon asked, a hint of terror in his voice. Lekore was watching in amazement "Those are our ancestors." he said smiling. Cynder watched on crying with Primith comforting her. Flame and Meceron watched before Meceron spoke "One of a kind friend huh Flame?" Flame nodded with a tear in his eye.

At once a white beam of energy came from Spyro as the silhouettes shot themselves at Kelmore. Entering his body, causing beams of light to emit from his body. He was falling apart. In one final roar, Kelmore exploded. The others covered their eyes as the blinding light shone around them. When the light dimmed they spotted Kelmore from a good distance, fading away. "Well that was a let down." Jargon stated as Meceron, Lekore cheered but Cynder, Flame and Primith were looking around "Where's Spyro?" Cynder finally cried out. The others realized and looked around frantically. There wasn't a single trace of Spyro anywhere. They all assumed the worse as Cynder began crying hysterically.

Suddenly the ground began shaking violently. Chunks of darkness began falling from the sky. The void was falling apart. "We have to find a way out." Meceron stated running around for a way out. The others began to look as well except Lekore was simply standing there looking at the falling debris, some almost crushing him. "What the hell are you doing?" Jargon barked at Lekore. Lekore looked at all of them "Don't you remember how we got here in the first place?" They all realized what he was referring to and stood still, Allowing some of the dark chunks to crush them, killing them instantly.

* * *

**Fun Fact**

**At the time, this was the longest chapter I've ever written. That's not saying much.**


	60. The Legacy of Spyro 16

Meceron awoke with a jump, he was still where he was after being knocked out by Kelmore. The others were waking up as well, Spyro already awake for a while. They all saw no sign of enemies. The war was over. There was still evidence of a fight around but that wasn't important. "So…that's it? We won?" Jargon asked the group. Spyro was looking at the sky, contempt "Yeah, Kelmore's gone, the war is over. Nothing else to it." The others smiled before Primith stated "We're gonna have to help clean up aren't we?" The other realized that and moaned.

Suddenly the Terrador, Volteer and Cyril flew in on the seven. The guardians approached their respective sons "Thank the ancestors you're all safe. We defeated the dark army. Kelmore is vanquished, there were minimal casualties…" Volteer rambled. Cyril shot him a glare that silenced him quickly. Terrador cleared his throat "What's important is that we're all safe, especially you two, Spyro and Cynder." The two smiled at his comment. "Where's dad?" Flame was the first to ask of the two. "He should be at home, he aided the battle from…" he realized the two were off before he could finish, he shrugged then asked "Where did Spyro go?"

Meceron and Flame were flying home quickly, wanting to see their father. They heard someone coming up from behind. It was their purple friend, Spyro. They didn't ask why he followed them, they already knew.

They finally returned to the temple. While the brothers were walking into the temple, Spyro was still staring at the temple, a worried look on his face. Flame noticed and smiled "If he's anything like you remember, he'll understand." Spyro smiled at him "Thanks." he said running ahead of the two.

CRASH! Spyro had unknowingly collided with someone that was exiting the temple. It was Ignitus "Oh sorry I…" He stopped when he caught sight of Spyro. Spyro looked down trying to avoid Ignitus catching him crying. Ignitus lifted Spyro's head with his claw, crying himself. Flame and Meceron smiled as they watched the reunion.

Primith was right. The seven dragons had to help in the reconstruction of Warfang. In roughly a month the city was close to it's former glory. In celebration, the city had thrown a party. Everyone was enjoying themselves. At one point the four kids were by themselves talking amongst one another when Ignitus approached them "Hello young ones, of course I cant exactly say young anymore can I?" they all laughed shortly before Meceron asked "So what did you want?" Ignitus became serious "About your human memories…If you want I could eliminate them again." The four looked at each other before Lekore declined the offer "Thanks but no thanks. It's the past that makes us stronger for the future." the others agreed. Ignitus smiled and walked away, seeming satisfied with their answers. After some time Meceron and Primith walked away. When they did leave Jargon nudged Lekore "Where the hell do you get these quotes and theories? Seriously?"

Meceron was walking around enjoying the party until he spotted Flame and his girlfriend Ember and Spyro and Cynder cuddling together. Meceron couldn't help but smile before realizing "Ashmore! Oh my god." he began looking around in attempt to spot her in the crowd. At one point the turned around and accidentally ran into someone. Making lip contact by mistake "Oh my I'm so sor…" He stopped when he realized he accidentally kissed Ashmore. Ashmore looked like she was about to attack if she hadn't realized it was Meceron who ran into her. She got up and looked at Meceron "Oh Meceron hi." Meceron returned the greeting "So uh how's your family?" She smiled "Oh they weren't too damaged, they'll be fine." Meceron nodded. Then they fell silent for a minute, just staring at each other before Meceron offered her his paw. Flattered, she took his paw and they walked to location similar to where the other couples were. After some time of staring out into a lake. Meceron broke the silence "So, are we officially going out?" Ashmore snickered before answering "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Meceron smiled. Then Ashmore did something he never expected, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Meceron? Meceron?" He heard a voice call out. He woke up and realized it Hunter who was calling him. He looked around and saw Ashmore nearby. "Are you okay? I saw you unconscious over here. Meceron began snickering, realizing what caused him to pass out. He said he was fine and Hunter was off. He got close to Ashmore and Ashmore giggled "You're not going to do that every time are you?" Meceron grinned "Well there's only way to find out." getting the message, she then kissed him on the forehead. He was swoon but remained conscious. They both laughed. "Here's to a life of peace." Meceron stated.

Epilogue

A few months later Meceron was having a nightmare again "Mark my words dragons you're dead…DEAD." Meceron awoke with a jump in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. The words of his human brother were still ringing in his head. Meceron remembered the night they had asked Ignitus to eliminate their human memories. Then he remembered what Lekore said ". It's the past that makes us stronger for the future." Meceron smiled and fell back asleep. From that day forward he never had a nightmare involving his human past again.


	61. Oneshot: Twitterpated

"Ugh, so…bored." Jargon complained walking backward and forward. Thinking of something to do. The city had been officially repaired for a year, even improved. After that activity for him had declined a drastic amount. "Ugh." Jargon surrendered to the boredom and simply lay on the floor. Then he caught sight of Flame walking towards the exit. Jargon sprang up and stopped him "Hey uh Flame, wanna hang out or something?" Flame shook his head "Sorry Jargon but I can't, I made plans with Ember for today. Maybe some other time." and with that Flame had left. Jargon sighed and headed back to his room.

Primith was outside laying staring at the sky. It was warm and clear with a few clouds in the sky. Primith sighed "This is nice and all but I'd like to do something else." He heard footsteps behind him and got up. He saw Spyro and Cynder walking by talking. Primith walked over to them "Hey guys wanna do something?" The two looked at each other "Sorry Primith, but we had already made plans for us to hang out today." they continued on their walk. Primith looked down in disappointment and decided to fly home.

Lekore was back at the temple attempting to solve a wooden puzzle Volteer had given him. He finally finished the puzzle and threw it across the room "That's the fifth time I completed that puzzle. Now what?" He spotted Meceron walking down the hallway and asked him if he wanted to do something. Meceron said no "Sorry but I was going to see Ashmore in the city." Lekore sighed and exited his room.

Suddenly Lekore bumped into Jargon. He noticed the same dull expression he had on his face "Bored too huh?" Jargon moaned "Immensely!" Lekore nodded and saw Primith walk in. "I suppose you guys don't wanna do anything?" he asked. Lekore offered a suggestion "We'll I was actually about to head out to the city. I needed a new chain for my necklace. You guys are more than welcome to tag along." Jargon and Primith looked at each other. Though reluctant at first, they agreed to go with him.

The three reached the city and Lekore looked around "Okay the jeweler should be somewhere nearby. I guess we should…" He noticed that Jargon and Primith had left already. Lekore sighed and made his way to the jewelers.

Lekore quietly entered the jewelry store and began looking around in the necklace department. He saw numerous kinds of necklaces, gold, silver, platinum. Suddenly a female cheetah came up to him "Excuse sir, can I interest in you anything specific?" Lekore undid his chain and took the cross off of it. He showed her the chain "Do you have anything looking like this only bigger?" She took the chain and smiled "Let me check the back room." and she disappeared through a door. Lekore took a seat and waited.

"I never thought there were male dragons interested in jewelry." Lekore heard a female voice state sarcastically. Lekore looked up to a yellow dragoness giggling. She had deep blue eyes and many piercing in her horns, even some in her skin. Lekore shook his head "Oh no, this is for my cross, see." he showed her the cross and she nodded "Oh hey you're the son of Volteer, guardian of electricity, right?" Lekore nodded and held out his paw for her to shake "The name's Lekore." she shook her head "Ah there'll be none of that." she picked him up and gave him a hug "The name's Celtore." the sudden embrace took Lekore by surprise "My you're uh…passionate." she let go and laughed "Yeah sorry about that." rubbing the back of her head. Lekore was blushing "No actually it's…" the cheetah returned with a larger chain and the older one "Here's your new chain and the old one for sentimental value." Lekore nodded, paid for the chain and was on his way out. Celtore was about to stop him but she was too late, he was gone. When she looked down in disappointment, she spotted something on the floor "What do we have here?"

Jargon, out of sheer boredom, made his way to an art museum. He was surprised at the amount of intriguing pieces of artwork in the museum. One particular painting caught his attention. It was a picture of a desolate army base in the middle of the artic. Suddenly someone walked up to him "Do you like it?" he looked at a blue dragon looking back at him with purple eyes. Jargon looked back at the painting and smiled "Yeah I like it." She let out a sigh of relief "Thanks, this is my first time my artwork has been shown in public and I'm nervous what everyone thinks." Jargon got closer "You shouldn't be, don't worry about it." She blushed "My name is Chazore." Jargon introduced himself "You mean Cyril's son?" he nodded and they proceeded to hit it off. Chazore lost track of the time "Oh, I'm sorry I have to go." Jargon actually had feelings for her so he stopped her "Wait uh… will I uh, see you again." She quickly pointed to one of her pieces and ran off. Jargon looked at the piece. It was a step ladder that lead to a magnifying glass held by a piece of string. Curiously, Jargon stepped up and grabbed the magnifying glass. He then noticed a small scribble on the ceiling. Using the magnifying glass, he was able to make out the word.

Yes

Primith was walking about the park enjoying all of the natural growth that had occurred since the city was rebuilt. He was walking around when he saw a discus land nearby. "Hey you mind throwing that back?" He picked up the discus and tossed it back to a red dragon. A yellow dragon came up to him "Hey that was a nice shot. Do you wanna play?" Primith had nothing better to do, so he decided to play.

He had been playing for a while, greatly assisting the team he was playing. After some time though he was tackled by one of the players on the opposite team "Hey nice tackle." the player said thank you, in a feminine voice. Primith gasped "You're a girl?" She got close "Is there a problem with that?" Primith shrank back "N…No not at all." She smiled. He tried to retaliate "It's just that…uh…well I'm sorry about what I said, if that means anything." She turned around, looking surprised at his remark "Oh yeah thanks." They began staring at each other for while. "Uhh, you guys? We were in the middle of a game." one of the dragon told them. "The name's Gretchen." she said. "Primith. Do you wanna..?" he answered pointing away from the group. She nodded and they walked away, flabbergasting the dragons already playing the game.

They were staring out onto a lake, talking about anything they could think of. "Primith? You mean Terrador's kid?" He nodded, she was obviously impressed. The sun was setting and Gretchen had to leave. Primith stopped her "Do you wanna meet again tomorrow?" Gretchen pecked him on the cheek and nodded. Primith realized the time and decided to meet back with the others.

The three met back up at the entrance of the city. Staying silent and not talking about their day. Jargon finally broke the silence and asked the others how their day was. The two said it was uneventful, trying to hide something. Suddenly Celtore ran up to Lekore and the others "Lekore you dropped this at the store." handing him his cross. Lekore thanked her and he received a hug. Then she ran off. Jargon looked at Lekore dully "Uneventful huh?" Lekore awkwardly laughed.

The next Meceron was walking around looking for something to do. He spotted Flame and Spyro talking amongst themselves. Meceron greeted them and what they were intending to do something today. Both shook their head "No, both Ember and Cynder are having a "girl day" Meceron nodded "Yeah, Ashmore is busy too." he then spotted Primith, Lekore and Jargon walking by. Meceron stopped them "Hey, you guys wanted to hang out yesterday right? Well we're available today, wanna do something?" The three looked at each other and grinned "Sorry but we made plans today." and the three were off. Meceron looked back at the two "What do you suppose that was about?" they shrugged.

* * *

**Fun Facts**

**Twitterpated comes from the movie "Bambi", it's also worth noting it was around the time I was planning "Friends Like Us".**

**The other dragons introduced in this were supposed to appear in War of the Two Worlds. However, they only got as far as Inheritance**


	62. Inheritance 1

**Forgotten Heritage: Inheritance**

* * *

My name is Ignitus, I am the dragon guardian of fire and the chronicler but this story doesn't include me. It mainly revolves around my two sons, Flame and Meceron. I suppose I should start from the beginning.

Although Flame was born in the dragon realms, Meceron was born elsewhere. A different world inhabited by humans. However Meceron was not the only one to come from that world. The other guardians, Terrador, Volteer and Cyril, had to relinquish their children to that world. It was not by our choice though. A terrible war was going on at this time. I had been asked to safely bring our children, eggs at the time, elsewhere so they would not be brought up in a time of war. Unfortunately, I had only time to send four of the five eggs. An explosion halted me from sending Flame along with the others.

This part of the story I imagine you already know. With little time left, I had sent the purple dragon egg, Spyro, down the Silver River, praying he be brought to a safe home. When I returned to the temple the other guardians had been defeated. The other dragon eggs had been destroyed, all except. This would later be Cynder. She was raised by the dark master, Malefor. A purple dragon exiled for learning the dark arts. I had begun to lose hope until Spyro had miraculously returned. With his return, he had changed the tides of war. Even releasing Cynder from Malefor's evil grasp. On the eternal night though, he was lost and did not return for three years. Then Spyro and Cynder and I finally confronted Malefor. However, I had sacrificed my life to allow Spyro and Cynder pass through the Belt of Fire. Although distraught, they pulled through and defeated the dark master. I had become the new chronicler at that time. Now here's where our story begins.

After becoming the chronicler. I returned to the guardians and Flame, who had grown up throughout the war. Although they were overjoyed to see me, they had not seen Spyro or Cynder return so we assumed the worse. After the city of Warfang, our abode during the war, had been repaired, I told Flame that he was not an only child for me and the other had made a promise. When the war was over, we would find our children.

Meceron, although his human name was Spencer, had grown into a strong boy. Although it was unintended, Flame wanted to meet his brother. Reluctant, Flame and I visited Spencer. Upon coming to his world, I had realized that I wanted my lost son in my life. Through the consent of his human family and himself, I was granted custody of Spencer. It was then he had changed his name to Meceron.

This inspired the other guardians to find their sons. Terrador's son, Primith or Simon, was ironically a close friend of Spencer's. Volteer's son, Lekore or Luke, turned out to be in the of a overly-religious man who killed his mother. Cyril's son, Jargon or Joey, is the only family he has left.

Some time after all of us had reclaimed our sons, the four had claimed to have nightmares involving their human pasts. Through a mental cleansing procedure, I had removed the fours memories of the human world. Then something unexpected happened.

It turned out we were not the only ones who sent our sons away. Malefor had sent his son, Kelmore, though originally Kyle, to the human world as a last resort in case he lost the war. Although Kyle was raised to be good, discrimination and hatred had bested him. Making his mind easier for Malefor to twist to his advantage.

Ten years later Kelmore exacted his revenge on the world. Fortunately we had recently discovered that Spyro and Cynder did in fact survive. We sent the five kids to retrieve him to assist in the defeat of Kelmore. During the fight however, Kelmore had negatively influenced Spyro, Meceron, Primith, Lekore and Jargon. Convincing Spyro I was truly dead and Meceron had lied and revealing to the other four of their human pasts except altered. I, along with the other guardians managed to set the record straight. The seven dragons managed to defeat Kelmore, saving the world from the dark master again.

Five years has passed since the war and the entire world is in harmony. The other dragons and myself have enjoyed living a simple life instead of a lie of war. All of our kids have found a mate and Spyro and Cynder found each other. Of course you can't have a good story with out a plot though.

Me and the other guardians are becoming to old for our jobs. Soon we must pass the torch to the next generation. Our positions will be filled by our children…and this is where our problem begins.


	63. Inheritance 2

BOOM!

Meceron jumped awake "GAH! What the hell?" he ran out of his and saw a formation of smoke coming from Lekore's room. He, along with Primith, Spyro and Jargon ran into the room and saw Lekore and Volteer covered in smoke, coughing. Volteer coughing harder then Lekore due to his old age. "No, that didn't do it." Lekore said wheezing slightly. "What are you trying to do kill yourself?" Jargon jokingly added. Lekore laughed weakly "No, we're trying to make fireworks for the ceremony." Volteer nodded "When he made mention of these fascinating explosions in the sky, I was intrigued and thought it would be nice for the ceremony." Primith, Jargon and Spyro nodded and went back to what they were doing.

Meceron remained in the room "Ceremony? What ceremony?" Lekore and Volteer stopped what they were doing and looked at him in disbelief "Really Meceron? Did you just wake up?" Lekore asked. Meceron nodded and Volteer chuckled "The Inauguration of the Guardians is tomorrow. You an your friends will be taking our positions as guardians for the generation." Meceron nodded "So what Lekore will be the new guardian of electricity?" they nodded. "What about Spyro?" Meceron asked. "He will become a "vizier" to the guardians." Meceron became excited, he would become the next fire guardian. He asked if there was anything he could do to help and he was put to work.

Meceron worked for the entire day. Helping his friends or the working moles anyway he could. Finally the stage was set and everything was ready for tomorrow. Meceron was about to head off to bed early when he caught sight of his brother Flame, staring out into the sky. He walked up to him "Hey Flame. Are you excited for tomorrow?" Flame slowly nodded. Meceron noticed and asked "Is something wrong?" Flame sighed and looked at Meceron "We're both the son of Ignitus, the fire guardian, right?" Meceron nodded, uncertain where he was going with this. "The Inauguration of the Guardians is tomorrow, right?" Meceron answered "Of course…" Flame understood he didn't get it "There's two runner ups for the position of fire guardian, me and you." Meceron realized that and thought on it. After some thought he shrugged "Well you can take the position." Flame looked at his brother. Meceron nodded "Yeah, you can be the new fire guardian, I probably wouldn't do a good job anyway. Y'know I always wake up late. You're better suited for the position." Flame smiled "You'd be willing to let me become the new fire guardian?" Meceron put a paw on Flame's shoulder "We're brothers, that's what they do." Flame began to tear up and hugged Meceron quickly "Thanks." Meceron smiled "C'mon, the ceremony is tomorrow we should go to bed." and the two went to bed, excited for tomorrow.


	64. Inheritance 3

The Inauguration of the Guardians begun in the city of Warfang in the central square. Meceron, Flame, Primith, Jargon, Lekore and Spyro were all on stage. Their dads, except for Ignitus and their mates were in the audience along with moles, cheetahs and other dragons. Flame whispered to Meceron "Are you sure they'll be okay with this?" Meceron snickered "Oh please what's the worse that could happen…oh it's starting."

"We are he today to celebrate the momentous occasion of the Inauguration of the Guardians!" A mole called out to the audience. Their response was a roar of applause. The mole walked up to Lekore first "Lekore, son of Volteer, from this day forward you will be the guardian of electricity." Lekore bowed as he heard Celtore scream happily for Lekore, which made him smirk.

The mole walked over to Primith, who stood in attention. That made the mole grin "Primith, son of Terrador, you will henceforth be known as the guardian of earth." Primith looked for his mate, Gretchen who was standing next to his father. His father had a big smile with a tear in his eye.

The mole made his way to Jargon "Jargon, son of Cyril, by tradition you are officially the guardian of ice." Jargon nodded and saw his father and Chazore. He could've sworn he caught sight of Luz as well.

The mole finally reached Flame and Meceron. He began by looking at a paper with the procedure instructions on it. "Son of the fire guardian you are hereby the…" he looked up from the paper and saw the two dragons standing before him. He looked back and forth between the paper and the two. "Uhh…" the crowd fell silence as well. Meceron stepped forward "Listen, me and Flame already agreed on it, he'll be the new fire guardian." The crowd slowly accepted it and began cheering again. However the mole caught them off "I'm sorry but that's not the procedure. If two dragons have the possibility of becoming a guardian. The two will engage in combat to determine the new guardian." Meceron and Flame looked at each other "That doesn't sound too bad." Flame added. The mole looked disturbed, he handed Meceron the paper. Flame asked what it said. Meceron recited it "If two dragons have the possibility of becoming a guardian. The two will engage in combat to determine the new guardian…to the death."


	65. Inheritance 4

"If two dragons have the possibility of becoming a guardian, the two will engage in combat to determine the new guardian to the death. I'm sorry you two but there's no way out of it." Ignitus told Flame and Meceron with a worried expression on his face. The two brothers looked at each other until Flame ran off. Meceron looked back at his father "So…one of us has to die?" Ignitus nodded "One will become the new fire guardian alongside Primith, Lekore and Jargon. The other…" he became lost in thought. Meceron nodded "Thank you father." and Meceron left Ignitus' private study in hopes of finding his brother. Then a grin fell across Ignitus' face.

"Flame? Flame?" Meceron called out. He looked in Flame's room and spotted him on the balcony. Looking out at the city. He could faintly spot Primith, Lekore and Jargon talking with Spyro and Cynder. Meceron walked aside his brother and sat down, not looking at Flame "Well, this is unexpected isn't it?" Flame nodded. Meceron continued, looking at Flame "Look Flame, I know this is not part of the plan but we need to respect the rules." Flame looked at him "No matter what happens, we'll still be brothers. Got it?" Flame was speechless. Meceron sighed and walked away from but stopped to say something "I hope you don't hold back Flame, just because we're brothers, because I won't be." with that Meceron left.

Flame kept staring at where Meceron had said those final words. He looked back out at the city, lost in thought. Flame nodded to himself and ran out of his room.

He finally caught up with Meceron "Meceron." Meceron turned around. Flame held his paw out "May the best dragon win." Meceron nodded and shook Flame's paw. Suddenly Terrador came up behind them "You two best get some rest, you two fight tomorrow." The looked at each other, nodded, and went off to bed. The day had flown by so fast.


	66. Inheritance 5

That night Meceron dreamed vividly.

He was fighting Flame but there was something different about him. He was larger, darker and more demonic. The two began fighting in an empty stadium and Flame was mercilessly beating Meceron. Hit after hit would send Meceron flying across the stadium. Every so often Meceron would plead for Flame to stop but Flame didn't speak, he only roared. Eventually Flame was able to give him the final blow, killing him.

Meceron was awoken by a terrifying voice "Remember me?" He opened his eyes and saw someone he hadn't seen for five years, Kelmore. He immediately took a fighting stance "You again?" Kelmore chuckled "Don't worry, I can't do anything to you in this world, I learned that last time." Meceron gave him a curious look "Then what did you want?" Kelmore looked at him "I've seen the future, I know who will win you and you're brothers squabble and well…" He stopped and grinned. Meceron could get what he was getting at "What about it?" Kelmore gave him a full smile "Well, I want to help you." Meceron looked at him curiously and asked why. "I'll admit in the past I've been a…negative influence…but I've repented, seen the light, made a…" Meceron stopped him "I get your good now. How do you want to help?" Kelmore showed him a ball of purple aura "I'm offering you some of my power." Meceron looked at it suspiciously "How do I know it will work." Kelmore smiled "Remember the first half of your dream? That was a demonstration."

Meceron thought it over. He would become the new fire guardian. That was a perk but then he looked at the disadvantages. This was probably a trick, would he be able to control himself after the fight? How would his friends and family react and he didn't want Flame to suffer. The bad out measured the good.

"Sorry, but I'll pass." Kelmore looked at him surprisingly and asked why. "It just…It just wouldn't be right. You understand that now right?" Kelmore nodded "Yeah, fair enough, you want a nice friendly fight…to the death…but hey, who am I to stop you." Meceron was glad to see he understood but a wicked grin fell across Kelmore's face "I wish I could say the same for your brother." and with that he vanished. All the color drained from Meceron's face.

"Meceron. Meceron?" he heard another voice. He opened his eyes with a jump to see Terrador "It's time." The two flew off to the city. Meceron was furious "He went to Flame too and he took it?" the two reached the city and they found Flame, accompanied by Cyril. The four made their way to the stadium. Flame looked at Meceron and smiled "May the best dragon win." Meceron however refused to look at him which threw Flame off.

The two made their way to the different halves of the stadium. "I should tell you Meceron, Ignitus wont be here, he is busy with chronicler duties." Terrador shrugged as Meceron remained unmoved at his statement. He, along with Cyril made their way to the crowd. Then a familiar voice lightened Meceron up, it was his mate, Ashmore. "Meceron!" He turned around and embraced her "Why are you here?" he asked. She looked down "Well if this is truly the last time I'll see you, I wanted to…" before she could finish Meceron began to passionately kiss her. Though stunned at first she blushed "…that." Meceron smiled "Good luck." Meceron nodded while listening to the announcer.

Meceron and Flame, get ready to fight in three…

Meceron gulped.

…two…

Meceron suddenly had a massive confidence boost. He took a fighting stance similar to Flames.

…one…

"The instant he uses that power…" he thought "…finish him."

…Begin!


	67. Inheritance 6

The fighting proceeded for many hours. Neither Meceron or Flame showing signs of letting up. The crowd cheered for a specific winner which disgusted Meceron. "How do they like seeing two brothers fighting?" Meceron was also surprised that Flame didn't activate Kelmore's power yet. "What is he waiting for?" he thought. He decided to get an answer.

Meceron was able to pin Flame down eventually and interrogated him. "Not bad brother." Flame was grinning. Meceron was serious "Cut the crap, why haven't you used it yet?" Flame was taken back by his question but asked "What are you talking about?" Meceron got closer "Don't play dumb, Kelmore said he gave you some of his powers." Flame got angry "Far from it, he said you took his, I refused to take it." Meceron realized his mistake and got off of him. The crowd booed but he didn't care. "So, he tricked us again. He wanted us to kill each other." Meceron felt stupid. Flame chuckled "It was redundant though, one of us would end up dead anyway. So what was the point?"

There thought was interrupted by the sound of the crowd roaring for the fight to continue. They looked at each other "We still have to end this." Meceron smiled "No matter how this ends…"

"…We're still brothers." Flame finished. The two backed up then charged at each other. Roaring loudly until they finally came in contact with each other. The whole crowd gasped at what happened next.

You can imagine how hard it was for the winner to go to an inauguration and a funeral all on the same day. Immediately after the winner became the fire guardian he went to his brothers funeral. It was hard him, knowing his brother for a short time. Although fifteen years is a long time, it isn't for dragons. The next day it was official, Lekore is the new electric guardian, Jargon is the new ice guardian, Primith is the new earth guardian and Flame became the new fire guardian.

Flame lay by his fallen brother with Ember at his side. Meceron had been sent into the earth courtesy of Primith. Ashmore stood by the grave as well. Staying silent. Primith, Jargon and Lekore walked to Flame "We're sorry it had to end this way." Flame nodded. Suddenly Volteer, Cyril and Terrador appeared by the four. "Well we're the new guardians. What are you going to do?" Lekore asked them. The three explained that must go far away from here to die. They said they were to old to keep living. The father and sons said there final goodbye's and saw them fly off. The three watched with tears in their eyes until Flame stepped in "I guess I should tell dad the news?"

Of course this story doesn't have a sad ending. When a dragon dies, the do not truly pass on. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature. That isn't exactly what happened to Meceron.

A flash of light appeared behind Ignitus and Meceron appeared. Looking around, amazed at what happened. He spotted his father and walked over to him. "Dad? What's going on? Where am I?" Ignitus had a weak smile on his face "I had this whole thing worked out. I was aware of the conditions of the battle. Being the chronicler, I rearranged the conditions of the battle. Considering one would live and the other would die. I knew that one of you could take my place." Meceron gasped "You're dead?" Ignitus smiled "I never told you?" Meceron shook his head and Ignitus shrugged.

"So this is mine now?" Ignitus nodded. Meceron gasped as he saw his father turn into energy and enter his body. Expecting pain, he was instead greeted by sensation of comfort. When he opened his eyes again he saw his father had disappeared. He sighed then noticed a something weighing his neck down. He looked down and saw what looked like a blue crystal necklace. Curiously, he made his way to a mirror and looked at himself. His red scales had turned light blue. He saw is father's scroll satchel on his back. He looked exactly like his father. He reached into one of the pockets of the satchel and found something he hadn't seen since he first met his father. His egg piece.

Meceron smiled then heard a knocking on the door. He walked towards it and opened it to see his brother along with Ashmore. "Hey dad, I figured I'd let you know that I…wait." Flame closely looked at the blue dragon who was holding back a grin. Flame's jaw hit the floor "Meceron?" he nodded. "H…How?" Meceron smiled "Dad apparently had this whole thing worked out. Whoever lived became the new fire guardian and whoever died…" Ashmore finished his statement "…became the chronicler." Ashmore hugged Meceron. Flame smiled "I suppose we should tell the others." Meceron nodded and went to find the others.


	68. Oneshot: A Third Son

It was one day after the Inauguration of the Guardians and the kids picked up on the duties of their fathers. Of course it was extremely a boring job. They only saw action in time of war. They were primarily spending time with their mates. Spyro, being the vizier of the guardians, assisted them in doing nothing as well. Until he received a letter.

"Who is it from?" Cynder asked Spyro who was eyeing the letter curiously. "It's from Meceron. What could he want?" He asked himself opening the letter.

Spyro,

I need to speak with you as soon as possible.

Meceron

P.S. Bring Flame. This concerns him as well.

"What do you think Meceron needs with us?" Flame asked Spyro, approaching the White Isles. Spyro shrugged as they landed. They went inside to look for the chronicler.

"So glad you two could join me." Meceron smiled as the two walked in. They greeted him as well and asked what he needed. "I was looking through some of the things on this island 'till I came across something our father kept hidden from us." he gestured them deeper into the sanctum.

Flame and Spyro were sitting quietly as Meceron looked for what he was talking about. "Ah, here it is." the two perked up and walked towards him. It was a book of Ignitus "Now look at this." He turned to a certain page and pointed out one sentence. It was on a biography page.

Number of Children: Three

"Three? I thought Ignitus only had two kids. Me and you." Flame asked curiously. "That's what I thought as well…" He turned a few more pages "…read this now."

"In a desperate attempt to save his and the others children, he sent them to the human world, including one of his sons. However he only had time to send four of the six.

"Knowing disaster would follow if he kept the purple dragon. Ignitus sent his second son, Spyro down the silver river. The third born, Flame, was raised during the war.

"Spyro is our brother!" Flame said surprised.

"Ignitus is my father!" followed up.

"Both of you!" Meceron stopped the two. He looked at Spyro "Spyro there still might be time to see Ignitus about this before he passes on." Spyro nodded "I'm heading out. Are you guys coming with me?" Both refused "This is a "you" thing Spyro. You should go alone." Spyro understood and headed out to find his father.

Spyro was flying for hours when he spotted four figures on the ground. Spyro managed to make out Terrador, Volteer, Cyril and Ignitus. He landed near them but they didn't seem to notice.

Spyro walked over to Ignitus. It was the first time in he didn't even know how long since he saw Ignitus' red scales. Except there were more brown scales then red. "Ignitus?" he called out to him, no response. He tried again but louder, still no response. He broke down beside his father, he was too late.

"Sp…Spyro?"

Spyro stopped for a minute. Did he hear what he thought heard?

"Spyro."

Spyro looked at Ignitus. He had a faint smile on his face. Spyro smiled "Ignitus…dad" He embraced his father. "Did Meceron tell you?" Spyro nodded slowly. He chuckled "Where are they?" Spyro explained that they said it should be just the two of them. Ignitus nodded and looked at the other ex-guardians "They have already passed on. I must now son." Spyro was reluctant "But… I just figured out you were more to me than just a mentor to me, you were my…" Ignitus shushed him with his claw. Both had tears rolling across their faces "I'm not the only one in your family. You have Flame and Meceron." Spyro was speechless "As the oldest of the two, you must care for them as I did. Is that understood?" Spyro nodded. Ignitus drew his final breath and said these words.

"I love you."

That caused Spyro to absolutely lose it. He began crying as he saw his father and the others turn into balls of light and float into the sky. Spyro watched with teary eyes as they went up into the sky. When there was no sign of them anymore he headed back to the White Isles to see his brothers.

* * *

Spyro made his way back to the White Isles where Flame and Meceron were waiting. "Did you get to him in time?" Meceron asked. Spyro nodded slowly. Flame stepped forward "We should be heading back." Flame was turning around when Spyro stopped him "Do you think we could stay a while longer?" Meceron and Flame looked at him curiously "I'd like to spend time with my family. I don't think they'll notice us gone too long." the two understood and agreed.

The three went back inside the chronicler's home and began talking. Spyro looked at Meceron "So what exactly was it like in the human world?" Flame looked at Meceron. Meceron thought about it "Well it was uh…it's like…uh…where do I begin?" He chuckled to himself. Meceron got up and found a book that was his own. He handed it to him "This could give you an idea." Spyro read through the pages up until he turned into a dragon. He nodded and closed the book "Well that's something. You have a fourth brother?" Meceron nodded "Yeah he didn't exactly take me leaving to well." Spyro nodded "So I've read." Flame tried to change the subject "Well that's behind you now." Meceron agreed reluctantly. Flame realized that was the wrong thing to say.

"So wait are you older than us?" Meceron asked. Spyro smiled nodded "Yes I'm the oldest of the three of us." Meceron sighed "Great, the youngest brother again." Flame and Spyro chuckled at his comment. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Meceron got up and opened the door. It was Cynder, Ashmore and Primith. "Spyro, Flame? You've been gone for a while, is everything alright?" Cynder asked while noting the tear streaks across Spyro's face. She ran over to him "Is something wrong?" Spyro explained to the two what the three had discovered. Cynder and Ashmore was surprised but Primith said "Eh, I can see it." the others laughed. "Anyway it's late. We should be heading back home." Cynder got close to Spyro and walked out. Primith said his goodbye and left also.

Ashmore remained which made Meceron ask "Why are you still here…Not that there's…anything wrong with that…" Ashmore giggled and got close to him "I figured since you're the chronicler you could get lonely out here. So I decided to…move in, you could say." Meceron grinned at her and kissed her.

A few day after Ashmore settled in with Meceron she asked "Could I know a little bit about where you came from?" Meceron smiled and began stating his past.

* * *

**Fun Facts**

**This appeared at the end of Inheritance, which I commonly consider the worst Forgotten Heritage story. I only wrote it to make a bridge for the next, and final story.**

**The part 2 of A Third Son was actually a request.**

**For the longest time, I had this story posted as "Forgotten Heritage: Inheritance & A Thrid Son"**


	69. Oneshot: Loss of the Loved

**Oneshot: Forgotten Heritage: Loss of the Loved**

* * *

"Flame? Flame?" Meceron was asking aloud. He was trying to look for his brother, the fire guardian, Flame. He had been searching for a few minutes. He came across the other guardians, Primith, Lekore, Jargon and the vizier, Spyro, also Meceron's brother.

"Meceron? What happened to your chronicler duties?" Primith asked. Meceron chuckled a little "I just thought I'd drop by and say hello to everyone. Where's Flame?" they all shrugged "We haven't seen him all day."

"Oh!" Meceron was surprised.

"I'll help you look Meceron," Spyro offered to his brother. Meceron nodded and the two went looking.

"I got a hold of Ember, she hasn't-" Spyro began but was halted by a shush. He asked what was the matter.

"I think I hear crying." Meceron had his ear to a door. He pulled his ear away and rammed the door open.

The two saw Flame on the ground; he was crying. They rushed to his side.

"Flame? Flame! What the matter?" it took minutes for Flame to stop crying and explain.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. It's just…I've been keeping those emotions in after all these months." Spyro and Meceron were curious "Emotions? From what?"

"The death of dad." the two went silent; they two had were sad over his death. Worse of all, Spyro was the only one to witness it.

Flame broke into a few whimpers before finally stopping. He got up "And to think, were the last of our family line," he said with a cracked voice. Tears were forming in Spyro's and Meceron's eyes as well.

"Hey is something the matter?" Jargon poked his head through the door. In haste, Flame got up in anger and slammed the door in his face.

"Hey, what-"

SLAM

Meceron wiped away a tear in his eye "That was a bit much wasn't it?" Flame looked away.

"Sorry, I've also been having these thoughts. I just feel so alone right now." Flame admitted, tearing up again. He felt two paws on his shoulder. He turned towards them.

"You're not alone, you got us." the three hugged.

_In the end you have to realize, someone passing on will always be a small stepping stone in the grand scheme of life. You will not be alone, you will have family and friends to help you take those steps. You may think your life will never be the same after it, and it won't be the same, but learning to except that will let you live on. Ready for everything else the world has to offer._

* * *

**Fun Fact**

**This was written because my grandfather had just passed away. This was around the time my dad discovered I wrote fanfiction, it was in winter my mom figured out.**


	70. War of the Two Worlds 1

**Forgotten Heritage: War of the Two Worlds**

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Give me a moment I'm coming." Meceron called out to the visitor yawning. Over the years he had a grown a tremendous amount. His blue scales becoming slightly darker. His wings turning a lighter blue. He still always wore the scroll satchel and blue crystal necklace.

He had just awakened him in the afternoon and was a little annoyed. He opened the door and saw Hunter, a friend of his father. He was still very active despite his old age.

"Hello Hunter, is something the matter?" Meceron asked in a pleasant tone. Hunter nodded "The guardians requested you speak to them immediately." Meceron nodded "Thank you Hunter. I'll head over to Warfang as soon as I can." with a respectful bow, Hunter dashed away back to Warfang. Meceron took flight himself.

"It's about time you showed up!" Meceron could identify Jargon's voice. He landed nearby the guardians, his friends.

"Glad to see you could make it," Primith, the earth guardian said. He had green scales with a few brown spots scattered everywhere and green eyes. A purple dorsal fin running down his back and purple wings. He also had white horns and underbelly and a mace like tail. A scar also ran down the side of his face starting from his left eye. He was Meceron's best friend, even in the human world.

Lekore, the electricity guardian, smiled as Meceron landed nearby "Greetings Meceron." he had yellow scales with a few blue marks and blue eyes. He also had white wings, horns and a darker white underbelly.

Jargon, the ice guardian, was very much like his father "What took you so long?" he asked annoyingly. He had a lighter shade of blue scales compared to Meceron. He also had green eyes. His wings, horns and underbelly were light purple. Alongside him was a ball of light called Luz. Though he could only Luz by using the eyes of the storm ability he had. Recently he had been able to see it more often, including the others.

Meceron's two brothers, Flame and Spyro were the only two to approach him. Flame, the fire guardian, had red scales, a yellow underbelly, long, yellow horns and a tail fin shaped like a fire. The other brother Spyro, was the advisor to the guardians. He had purple scales and eyes along with yellow, horns, wings and underbelly.

"So what's the situation?" Meceron asked. Jargon gave him a dumb look "Well if you'd look at the building we're standing in front of you'll see." Meceron turned his head curiously and gasped.

The building was absolutely destroyed. Windows shattered, holes in the wall. A few bodies littered around. Some people were tending to the survivors.

"Good god, what happened?" Meceron said rather loudly. The five walked inside and looked around for a better look. "No one knows what happened yet." Primith added "The survivors aren't well enough to tell us who did it." Lekore nodded in agreement "We'll have to wait." Meceron nodded. Then he noticed something sticking out of the rubble.

Meceron curiously pulled it out and investigated. It was a strange compilation of metal and wires "What do we have hear?" Primith and Flame got closer "What is it?" Primith asked. Meceron cocked his head "I'm not entirely sure. I'll head back and check it out." Meceron exited the building and flew back to the White Islands.

* * *

**Fun Facts**

**Here's how I usually save a document for Forgotten Heritage on my computer...**

**Story#UntitledDocumentCh.# (For example, Forgotten Heritage Convexity's second chapter is 5UntitledDocument2)**

**However, I messed up with this story. I have it saved as the ninth story.**


	71. War of the Two Worlds 2

Meceron spent hours investigating the object from the blast site. 'I know of seen this material before.' he thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw Primith, Lekore and Jargon. He let them in "So how goes figuring that thing out?" Jargon asked. Meceron shook his head "Not too good. I still can't figure it out." the others looked at the contraption themselves. "Yeah, this does look familiar," Lekore said. Jargon nodded in agreement. Primith continued to stare at the machine. Meceron noticed "Something the matter Primith?" Primith suddenly jumped up "Aha!" he proclaimed running out of the room. Curiously, the others followed him.

"Want to fill us in on what the hell is going?" Jargon called out to Primith. Primith ran into Meceron's library and pulled out a book titled "Warfare: Humans"

"How long have I had that book?" Meceron asked aloud. Primith ignored the question and proceeded to search through the book. "For the love of the ancestors man, spit it out," Primith pointed to one picture "Look at this." the picture looked similar to the object Meceron was investigating. "Looks familiar now doesn't it?" The others nodded their heads slowly "How did human technology get here?" Lekore asked. Meceron nodded "Dad said there was no way humans could get to this world."

"Maybe at the time he said it," Lekore said suddenly. Primith cocked his head "What do you mean?" Lekore explained "I read somewhere that the human world ages three times faster than our world. Meaning, though it's been twenty years since we left, it's been sixty there." Primith seemed surprise "What motive would they have to come here though?" the three were left to wonder when a knock came on the door. It was Spyro and Cynder.

"Guys, Flame needs you back at the temple," Spyro said quickly. The others reluctantly left. Leaving Meceron to figure it out for himself.


	72. War of the Two Worlds 3

"What would humans want with us?" Meceron wondered while rummaging through his books; hoping one could spare him a clue.

"No, nothing in this one either," Meceron said surrendering to frustration. He tossed the book aside and made a few fall over. Meceron sighed, got up and picked up the books.

He quickly glanced at the covers of the books and saw they were the books of Primith, Lekore, Jargon and himself. In amusement, he put the other books away and began reading his own. He had reached the point where Ignitus and Flame took him back to this world "Hehe, good times."

"Mark my words dragons, you're dead…DEAD!" his brother's last word suddenly rang through his head. A book suddenly glowed in white aura. Meceron got up in a jolt and opened the book. It was, to his surprise, a book of his brother.

Meceron, with wide eyes, read the book.

"When Alex's brother, Spencer, returned to his home with his true parents; His world was left in shambles. He began cutting his wrists, dropped out of school…"

Meceron stopped reading; light-headed at the thought at his brother doing what he did. He skipped a few more pages and continued reading.

"At age eighteen, Alex joined the military. Over the course of thirty years, he rose in the ranks."

Meceron smiled 'Well I'm glad to see he found success,' he continued reading.

"Over the course of his military career he proposed ideas of dragons…"

"Uh-oh"

"While his ideas were continuously rejected it wasn't until one was spotted ten years later that his ideas were taken seriously."

"What?"

"His ideas were finally taken serious. Using the dragon, codenamed "Judas", they spent twenty years trying to find a way to reach the dragon realms; with Alex at the command of the whole operation. They've recently succeeded in finding their way to the dragon realms. It was then Alex made his intentions clear, lay siege to the dragon realms for tearing his family apart. His first strike was a bomb placed in a restaurant."

Meceron looked over at the bomb, he then quickly returned to reading but the rest of the pages were blank.

Suddenly a knock came on his door. Instead of waiting for Meceron to wait though, he barged in. It was Flame.

"Meceron, someone's at the front gate; looking for you."


	73. War of the Two Worlds 4

Flame and Meceron made their way to Warfang quickly. The two saw Lekore, Jargon, Primith and Spyro near the front gate and landed nearby. "What's going on, who is it?" Meceron asked quickly. Suddenly the heard a loud screech, followed by a voice.

"Attention residents of this city; you have one minute to surrender the chronicler to us. Otherwise we will destroy the city." the residents of Warfang went into worried mumbles.

"How do they know about the chronicler?" Lekore asked the group. None of them had an answer. Meceron stepped forward, about to head outside. Spyro and Flame stopped him "Wait Meceron, are you sure this is a good idea; you don't know what they will do to you." Meceron proceeded to move forward "Oh, I know what they want," he said taking flight.

Meceron flew over the wall and was greeted by hundreds of small people. He heard the noises of guns move, possibly on to him. He heard someone's voice and the guns went off of him. He landed in a clearing of the humans. Suddenly one individual made his way into the clearing. His hair was a mixture brown and gray; it was put into a small ponytail. He had gray military gear on. His brown eyes were sternly looking at Meceron; which made him uneasy.

"So, uh, can I help you?" Meceron asked to break the tension. The person began circling Meceron "You know what I want dragon. Sixty years ago you tore my family apart. I came to take him back." Meceron raised a brow; then realized what he wanted "You're looking at him."

"Feh, nice try dragon but I wasn't born yesterday. My brother was turned into a fire dragon."

"No, seriously, it's me, Spencer."

"Oh, yeah, then what's my name?"

"Alexander but we changed it from Steven because our dad was named that also."

Alex looked up at his brother. Meceron thought he saw a tear but the emotion was quickly replaced "Well, that's right, I guess you are my brother," Meceron heard the guns completely be dropped.

"So, head of the military eh Alex?" The two had walked away from the military.

"Yup"

"Pretty impressive."

"Yeah thanks."

"So, what did you want here anyway."

"I came to take you away from this primitive world."

"Primitive? Excuse me?" Meceron asked angrily.

"I can give you some time to leave if you-"

"No it's not that. I like it here. I came by own choice and lived here for twenty years."

"Surely you-"

"No."

Alex sighed "Then will you and the others leaders at least come to a banquet tonight?" Meceron eyed his brother curiously while he handed him a paper. "Um, I'll see if they want to."

His brother smiled "Good, you best get going. It'll be soon." Meceron nodded while flying back to Warfang.


	74. War of the Two Worlds 5

"Are you out of your mind Meceron?" was Jargon's response to the invitation. Lekore and Primith had similar responses.

"Yeah Meceron, what if it's a trick?" Spyro asked him, Flame nodded in agreement. Meceron shook his head "He's my brother, we can trust him."

"Just after he threatened to destroy the city?" Jargon added. Meceron hushed him.

"Besides I think he might have a dragon captive." The others stopped what they were doing and looked at him in disbelief. Meceron nodded to confirm what he said.

"It was named "Judas", they had access to our world because of it." Flame looked at his brother curiously "So there's another reason why you're doing this?"

"Yes, we need to rescue that dragon." Meceron said confidently.

"It's still shaky Meceron, remember, he wants revenge against this world." Lekore said. Meceron nodded, he knew he was right. Then he got an idea.

"What if some of us go but others rescue the dragon?" Meceron offered. The other slowly nodded, they liked the idea. "But who will be who?" Primith asked.

After some thought Meceron offered "How about Flame, Spyro and I will go? You three see if you can get some spies to search the area for the dragon." The others nodded and dispersed.

"Flame, Spyro, get Ember and Cynder. I'll get Ashmore." The others cocked their heads; they were uncertain why. "It's typical to bring your girl out to a dinner." they nodded then headed out. Meceron headed out as well.


	75. War of the Two Worlds 6

"I'm still not sure about this Meceron," Flame admitted to his younger brother while alongside Ember; Spyro was nearby with Cynder. "He's my brother and so are you; so technically he's your brother also," Meceron smiled with Ashmore at his side. "I'm with Spyro on this one," Cynder added. Ashmore nodded "I can't shake this weird feeling that this is a trap." Meceron grinned "Have I ever been wrong?" there was an awkward silence.

"So glad you could make it brother." Alex said with a convincing smile; he was standing behind a large tent. He noticed the others "And who are these?" he asked with a hint of delight. "These are my brothers and their mates. Flame and Ember, Spyro and Cynder," Alex seemed surprise "More brothers? You still the youngest of them?" Meceron didn't bother answering that "This is my mate, Ashmore," he said quickly. Alex looked behind them "The others are not joining us?" Meceron shook his head "No, they were busy with other matters." Alex shrugged "Shall we head inside?" opening a tent flap for them.

The seven sat around a large table in the middle of the tent. It was surprisingly well decorated. A massive amount of food was present but hardly any of it was touched. Meceron and Alex spent most of the time talking about what had happened over the course of sixty years.

"…It was hard growing up without you but I pulled through." Alex had just concluded his story. Meceron nodded slowly; he had already known because of the book. Then he remembered Judas.

"So tell me, how did you get here?" Meceron brought up. The others looked to Alex for an answer.

"About ten years ago a gray dragon was found in a desert in Arizona. Conveniently near our base of operation. We captured it and investigated it. From there we were able to make a portal using it's dragon scales." Meceron nodded "So where is it?" Alex shook his head.

"Sir, we found intruders!" A trooper suddenly ran in on them. Alex got up calmly "Why don't you come with all of you." he said quietly. The others followed cautiously.

They all walked in on a group of cheetahs accompanied by three dragon. They were Primith, Lekore and Jargon. Alex turned to his brother "I was well aware what you after the whole time." Meceron growled at his brother "It isn't right, you need to release him." Alex chuckled "I will, in do time."

"When?"

"When Warfang, and your life, have fallen; Men, capture them." A strange smell suddenly caught everybody's attention. Seconds later they were unconscious. Meceron fell to his brother's laughter.


	76. War of the Two Worlds 7

Meceron awoke some time later in a cold steel cage. He got up and saw he was accompanied by Spyro, Flame, Jargon, Primith, and Lekore, still unconscious; he thought he saw someone else in the shadows but dismissed it. He looked over and saw Ashmore, Ember, Cynder accompanied by the captured cheetahs. Meceron looked around him and sighed; he figured this would happen but he hoped it wouldn't; he knew this was his fault, Warfang would be destroyed and everybody else killed. How could the residents hope to repel the large attack without him and the others?

When he heard groaning he turned around and saw Jargon getting up. He slowly got up and caught sight of Meceron. In anger he rammed Meceron into the side of the cage. The commotion caused the others wake up.

"This is all your fault" he screamed. Meceron stayed silent, he knew he was right. Lekore and Primith struggled to release Jargon's grip from Meceron. He was still hatefully glaring at Meceron.

"Jargon, now isn't the time. We need to get out of here first, then we can-" Primith was interrupted by Lekore "So, how do we get out of here?" Flame and Spyro looked around when they were suddenly halted by a voice.

"Don't bother, there isn't any way out," A shadow suddenly emerged from the corner of the cage; It was a gray dragon; it was slightly younger than other dragon. It had yellow eyes surrounded by black eye sockets, a darker gray underbelly and dirty yellow horns and claws. His tail had a white devil tip.

"Meceron looked up and saw him "You're Judas aren't you?" Judas nodded slowly "Except it's not my real name; I don't remember it though."

"Don't mind him," Primith was referring to Meceron "So there isn't a way out?"

"No, I've tried many times," Judas said silently "I'm just not strong enough to break through."

"Well, there's seven of us now, maybe we all can if we worked together," Lekore said smiling at Meceron, hoping he would join in, he simply looked away.

"Well, six can do it right?"

"Five, really…" Judas admitted. He then said he didn't have any element; that it was the curse of the gray dragon. Jargon growled "Can we get on with it so it isn't down to me?"

"Okay, one two…" Spyro began; Flame and the rest guardians at his side.

"Three," Spyro said releasing a beam of purple light, The rest released their respective elements. They saw the cage bending and twisting under the strain of the attacks.

Judas diverted his attention to Meceron. He walked over and sat down beside him "So, what happened to you?" Meceron sighed and explained his story. When he was finished Judas nodded "I'm sorry to hear that but keep this in mind, I'm the one who got them here in the first place."

SNAP

The cage was broken. The only ones not to run out were Meceron and Judas. They released the other captives and headed outside; to their surprise, no one else was there.

"They must be getting ready to attack, we have to hurry back to Warfang," Primith said taking to the sky. The other followed except for Meceron; Judas came to his side.

"I know you feel terrible but you have to leave that behind for now. The city needs you to help," Meceron silently agreed and took to the sky as well. Judas, still on the ground, caught sight of a crow, then quickly flew away.


	77. War of the Two Worlds 8

While flying to Warfang Ashmore flew beside Meceron, who has silent the whole while. "Is something wrong?" Meceron turned his head away and flew ahead. He heard her call out "If you need someone to talk to, you know I'm here."

"Stop Alex!" Primith called out landing in front of Alex, they were a few yards from the main gates. Alex caught sight of Judas and made a face of disgust but immediately switched to a face of delight when he spotted his brother looking miserable.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. I'm not done destroying my brothers life yet," Alex said with a grin "Now stand aside or you'll be first."

Lekore called over the wall and several troops consisting of moles, cheetahs and dragons appeared. Lekore turned to him "Your choice," Alex laughed "This will be too easy."

"And stay out you humans!" Jargon playfully yelled to the retreating troops. The battle was short and one sided. There were no casualties on the dragon side while half of the human arm was destroyed. The whole city decided to have a celebration. Of course Meceron didn't enjoy himself. Jargon and Primith had told the residents he was the reason behind the humans coming here. Even after Flame and Spyro tried to convince him otherwise, Meceron eventually ended up leaving, Judas following shortly after.

Alex and his troops were back at the destroyed camp. The morale was terrible and worst of all they were stuck there. Judas was there way home and with him gone, they were trapped.

"Damn them all," Alex cursed to himself alone. He thought to himself about his brother, how he had changed so much.

"Meceron…" he said to himself in anger.

"What a coincidence," Alex suddenly heard from nowhere "I hate Meceron also."

"Show yourself!"

"In due time, I will show myself. Come to the Well of Souls if you wish to see his demise."

Alex was considering the offer "Who are you?"

"You can call me…Kelmore."

* * *

**Fun Fact:**

**The story was supposed to end here, but I decided to lengthen the story. It was then that I worked on the other stories. A Brother's Quarrel, Not of This World (and New Tides), Friends Like Us, etc. It's no surprise to me that at the time, this story was number three of my most viewed stories.**


	78. War of the Two Worlds 9

"Alright, I'm here, what do you want?" Alex called out by himself. After receiving the strange message he headed out to the place he was told about. No one else would follow him to the place.

He saw purple smoke arise from the ground and quickly pulled out a pistol hidden at his side. He lowered it when he heard the smoke laugh; it then took shape of a black bipedal dragon, it's wings were acting as a cape. It's arms were crossed and it was smiling.

"No need for that, I'm the one who contacted you," the dragon said calmly.

"Kelmore?" Alex asked, receiving a nod from the dragon. He put the gun back in his holster.

"So what do you want?"

"I want to help you get you're brother back,"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I care,"

Alex looked at him skeptically. Kelmore became serious "I have my reasons, and knowing you could care less, correct?" Alex nodded.

"Good, so do we have a deal?" Kelmore extended his hand out to Alex.

"Wait you didn't tell me the plan!" Alex said. Kelmore laughed.

"Oh sorry, we're waiting for two more dragons to show up," Kelmore said casually walking around Alex.

While waiting the two got into a conversation.

"So wait, you were the one who demolished the orphanage in Danville?" Kelmore nodded with a grin. Alex was about to add something but two figures approached them. One was a gray dragon with yellow eyes with dark eye sockets, a dark gray underbelly and dirty yellow horns and claws. The other was mainly a blue dragon, he was wearing a scroll satchel and a blue crystal necklace.

"Hey you're-!" Alex almost called out but was interrupted by Kelmore.

"Good, everybody's here. Let's get going," Kelmore said directing everybody into the deeper part of the well of souls.


	79. War of the Two Worlds 10

"Jargon!"

Spyro rammed down the door accompanied by Flame on Jargon, who was talking to Primith. Spyro rammed Jargon into a wall; Primith was about to intervene but Flame growled, keeping him at bay.

"Spyro…" Jargon gagged "…what the hell are you doing?"

"Read this! Now!" Spyro shoved a note in his face. Jargon swiped it from his paw and read it.

"Dear friends because of my recent blunder, I have decided to resign as chronicler and leave the White Isles. You will never see me again…" Jargon trailed off "…Meceron…"

PUNCH

Jargon fell to the floor with blow he received from Spyro "Thanks to you he's gone and we have no idea where the hell he went. Ashmore is beside herself with grief and we got you to thank for it," Spyro roared in anger.

"Yeah and at that, Judas has gone missing too," Flame added. Spyro let Jargon stand up again "And Ashmore noticed a few of the books from the library missing," Spyro finished off.

Jargon and Primith looked at each other with concern "Oh man, we didn't mean to send him off." Primith said sadly. Jargon looked at Spyro and Flame "We're sorry."

"Yeah, don't tell us, tell that to Meceron," Flame screamed loudly. Afterwards the four were silent for a long time.

"So where do you think he is?" Primith asked. The group was left to wonder.

"All right, you two ready?" Kelmore asked two individuals while standing next to Judas, who seemed uneasy. He saw both nod.

"Okay then, all you two have to do is step through the mist and it'll be done. Alex are you ready?"

"Yes," he said slowly walking though the mist. A few moments passed and he suddenly fell to the floor. The other figure almost rushed to his side but Kelmore halted him with a wave of his hand. The three watched as Alex began to change.

First his body began to contort into a smaller form; he lost about a foot in height and became slightly bulkier. Next he began to grow hair at an alarming rate all over his body; it grew long, coarse and purple. Then his mouth began elongate into a muzzle, followed by a few sharp teeth protruding from the end. They knew it was over, he had turned into an ape; his clothes were barely in tact. When he stood up he looked at his new form then walked over to Kelmore and Judas, staying silent.

"Okay then that was quicker than I expected, now then are you ready?" Kelmore asked the last individual. With a nod he stepped through the mist. At first nothing happened, then suddenly he grasped his head, crying in agony. While this was happening, his scales were turning light blue to deep black. When there wasn't a trace of blue scales left he released his head, gasping loudly. His blue eyes turned purple when he slowly opened them again. He got up while slowly rubbing his head.

"Are you okay my brother?" Alex asked in a much deeper voice, courtesy of the transformation.

"Yeah I'm just…fine," Meceron said, his voice said suddenly twisted, a wicked grin fell upon his face.


	80. War of the Two Worlds 11

"So tell me, what are we looking for again?" Jargon asked while looking through a row of books; accompanying him were Primith, Flame, Lekore and Spyro, all looking at different areas of Meceron's library.

"Some sort of a hint that could suggest where Meceron and Judas went," Lekore answered looking behind a bookshelf. He looked away with a sigh "Nothing here."

"I got nothing," Primith added.

"Same here," Jargon said.

…

"Flame, Spyro?" Lekore asked. He and the others walked up a stairwell in the library and spotted the Spyro and Flame over something.

"Hey guys look at this," Spyro said pointing at some object on a table. It was what looked like a blue crystal flower in a pot, it didn't seem to bloom yet.

"I've seen those before, if I only I could remember what they were," Lekore said tapping his chin.

"Yeah so have I, Ignitus showed me this to Flame, Meceron and I once," Spyro brought his head close to the object "I think you have to…Ah!" Spyro and the others jumped back after he poked it. The flower fully opened and a strange light blue aura enveloped the area. The five stood in silence as they saw the faded images of Meceron and Judas.

"Meceron you can't beat yourself up over this," Judas tried to reassure Meceron, who was looking out the nearby window, looking miserable. Judas knew what he said did not work.

"What's going on?" Jargon whispered to Spyro.

"It's an image of the past," Spyro responded. Primith and Lekore shushed the two.

Judas sighed "Listen, what if I could take the pain away. I know someone who can do so." Meceron looked back at Judas "You could do that?" Judas nodded reluctantly, something had caught his eye before the two left.

The image faded and the flower folded back into its idle state. Lekore walked over to the window Judas was looking out "Do that again," Lekore demanded. Spyro curiously activated the flower again and the five watched the scene again. Suddenly Lekore called out.

"Stop it!"

The scene froze and the others looked out the window.

It was a crow.

"Kelmore! It's a trap!" Jargon called out when Cynder barged in.

"Spyro, we've got a problem. Kelmore's back!"


	81. War of the Two Worlds 12

The five flew to Warfang with haste and met up with Hunter and a number of other cheetahs on the walls of Warfang. Hunter pointed out the army in the distance; it consisted of all apes of pure black leaded by one that was larger than the others, it was colored differently, purple.

"We've attempted engaging them earlier them but they won't die, they get right back up," Hunter said stroking his chin hairs, concerned.

Jargon activated his eyes of the storm and looked closely at them.

"It's Kelmore, he's placed a spell on them,"

"Meaning the only way to defeat them is to defeat Kelmore?" Primith asked. Jargon nodded.

"Okay then, Lekore, Cynder and Primith, you two stay here and protect the city along with Hunter. Just hold them off as long you can. Jargon, Flame and I will try to stop Kelmore," Spyro began taking flight alongside Flame and Jargon.

"You guys better hurry!" Lekore called out.

Jargon looked down in disappointment "To think, I'm the cause of all of this,"

Flame snorted "You better hope we can fix this or else you're dead," Jargon began trembling.

The purple ape called to his legion "Men, take care of this…" he looked up at the skies spotting the three dragons "…I must alert Meceron," tapping a gem around his neck, he vanished.

He appeared in what looked like a library, except much darker. The ape walked over to a figure over the cauldron.

"Meceron, they-"

"I know Alex, what do you think I'm watching in this?" Meceron said rather harshly. After a pause Meceron continued.

"Take this. It's a serum that will enhance your power, use it only when you see them. I'll greet them first," Meceron smiled. Alex bowed and went deeper into the sanctum, leaving Meceron to himself.


	82. War of the Two Worlds 13

"Keep an eye out, we've had sightings of intruders on the premise," A ape called out to a troop of smaller apes. The entire group was standing outside a giant, ominous obelisk, it was the home to Kelmore.

The apes nodded as their leader walked away, the group retuned to attention.

"Ack!" One ape said mysteriously vanishing, which caused the others to investigate. Amidst their confusion, one was frozen in place as the other was burned alive. Jargon, Flame and Spyro appeared from the shadows, shattering the frozen ape.

"Well that was easy," Jargon said with a grin.

"You better hope it's that simple Jargon," Flame hissed as the three snuck into the tower.

The three were traveling down a desolate hallway, to their surprise, they ran into no enemies.

"This is either really good or really bad," Jargon added trying to break the tension, from his voice the others could tell he was terrified.

"What should we do first anyway?" Flame asked. Spyro thought while walking.

"We should try and find Meceron first…?" as Spyro spoke the tower began to twist and contort making a doorway.

"Should we really?" Jargon asked.

"This hallway has been going on for hours. What have we got to lose?"

"Our lives."

"Oh right…" Spyro said as he went inside anyway, Flame followed shortly after. Jargon sighed as he followed them.

The entered a room that looked a lot like Meceron's library back at the White Isles except darker. As they looked around they heard a bubbling noise and spotted a cauldron. Over the cauldron was a black dragon with a black scroll satchel, looking into the cauldron.

"Ah, it's so good to see you three again," the dragon said turning around, revealing soulless white eyes. He got close to the three with a smile.

"Again, we've never meet you before," Spyro said.

"Hmm yes right… Well can I help you something?" the dragon asked in a delightful tone.

"Our brother, where is he?" Flame asked, earning a snicker from the dragon.

"Ah, my brother you still haven't realized it."

"Brother…Meceron?" Flame called.


	83. War of the Two Worlds 14

The three stood in disbelief, this darkness infested dragon that stood before them was Meceron, there brother, there friend.

"Meceron, how could you do this?" Flame asked Meceron, looking like the happiest dragon in the world.

"Well it was actually pretty neat you see there's this arch deeper in the cave imbued with darkness and…" Meceron began.

"No you dolt, morally! How could you morally do this?" Jargon growled.

"Temper Jargon, I don't need to explain myself to you non-believers. Now get out before I make that happen," Meceron said with his personality flipping due to being exposed to darkness. He took a fighting stance.

"We won't fight you Meceron," Flame proclaimed. Meceron grinned "Good, this won't be a fight anyway," Meceron blasted Spyro with a wave of purple energy, sending him flying into a book shelf. The other two ran to his side, helping him up.

"He's too strong, I barely have the strength to move after that blast," Spyro groaned. Flame and Jargon looked back at Meceron, he was clearly waiting for them to get up.

"I have an idea, but you need to distract him," Spyro whispered officially standing up. The two nodded and charged at Meceron. Despite the advantage of two to one, Meceron was flinging them across the room, barely trying.

Meanwhile, Spyro closed his eyes and let a certain energy build up inside of him. His scales turned black and eyes white.

'The darkness in his heart will make it hard to get through but this should even the playing field,' Spyro thought.

"Get out of the way!" Spyro called out in a twisted way, Flame and Jargon looked his way in surprise and jumped just in time to avoid a black blast of energy that hit Meceron dead on, causing him to grasp his head then collapse.

"Spyro you did it!" Flame smiled as he looked at Spyro, only to find him unconscious.

"Spyro?" Flame asked getting to his side and nudging him.

Spyro used the power of darkness to enter Meceron's clouded mind, he couldn't be beat but maybe he could be talked out of it.

Spyro found Meceron lying down in the eternal black void that was his mind. After a few minutes of waiting, he woke up.

"Meceron why did you really do this?" Spyro asked calmly, his voice still distorted.

"Shut up! I don't I need to explain myself to you!" Meceron called out charging at Spyro, only to be avoided. He was far more aggressive in his mind.

"No Meceron, I know you, you wouldn't betray us like that," Spyro snapped his head up in realization "It was Jargon wasn't it?"

"Shut up!" Meceron blasted a wave of convexity at Spyro but he simply stood there taking the hit, he looked untouched. Spyro saw tears beginning to build up in Meceron's eyes, he was getting to him.

"Darkness solves no problems Meceron. You shouldn't listen to Jargon, he was only teasing you,"

"No he's right! Because of me you almost died!"

"But we didn't were still here, we defeated the humans and your brother easily, there was nothing to worry about from the beginning," Meceron was silent to that, he was thinking.

"No…" Meceron began "No! Kelmore will make it right, he said so!" Meceron screamed bringing a clenched paw to Spyro's face. Spyro accepted the blow and the rest to follow. Spyro spoke one last time.

"And what would Ignitus think?"

Meceron stopped a fist inches from Spyro's face. After a moment of hesitation he dropped his fist and knelt down beside Spyro.

"Help me…" Meceron officially broke down, he buried his head in his arms.

"I want to help you but you need to help yourself as well," Spyro spoke, his voice returning to normal, along with everything else about him. Spyro could see fractures of light breaking the darkness.

"Just wake up brother," Meceron awoke to his brother's comforting words. He saw Jargon, Flame and Spyro by his side. Flame offered him up which he accepted.

"Meceron?" Flame asked, making sure it was truly him.

"Yeah, it's me," Meceron responded with a weak smile, earning a quick hug from Flame. Jargon walked over to him with a guilty look.

WHAM

"Gah!' was Jargon response to a punch to the face. He was about to strike back but he stopped himself "I had that coming. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," Meceron spoke looking at his scales, which were still purple.

"The darkness hasn't truly left you yet Meceron, we still have to stop Kelmore," Spyro explained.

"So I still have control over this place?" Meceron asked, he explained this place changed upon the will of a select few, him being one of them.

"It's worth a shot," Jargon shrugged. Earning a nod from the other two, Meceron concentrated and created a doorway.

"That should lead us straight to Kelmore," Meceron said. They were about to go through when Meceron stopped "Hold on," Meceron ran back inside the library and using his hind legs, kicked down the cauldron.

"That'll help the friends back home," he spoke with a smile.


	84. War of the Two Worlds 15

Spyro, Flame, Jargon and Meceron stepped out of the hallway to realize that they entered a large, black, circular room. Meceron froze in front of the group.

"No, this isn't Kelmore's sanctum!" Meceron looked around curiously, wondering why he wasn't there.

"Oh, he knows brother," A voice emanated from the far end of the room, it echoed through the hollow room. A purple ape appeared from the shadows of the room, something clasped in his hands "He already knows," he spoke again.

"What does he mean, Meceron?" Jargon asked. Meceron's head snapped up in realization.

"Dammit, Kelmore knows I'm back to normal, he lead us here,"

"That's right," the five looked up to here Kelmore voice "I'll just have Alex here finish you four off," Jargon scoffed at Kelmore's statement.

"How can an ape handle four dragons?" he heard a weak laughter from Kelmore.

"You need to learn never to underestimate your opponent…" Alex revealed from his hand a vial of green liquid bubbling profusely "…And body altering chemicals," Meceron silently gasped as the bottle was uncorked and consumed entirely. Alex suddenly cringed and fell to the ground. There was pure silence for a moment before a loud, blood curdling wail came from Alex's rising body.

Patches of purple fur exploded off of his body as pulsing patches of gray skin was revealed. His body began to grow fatter and wider as the hair from his body completely disappeared. He brought his fingers into a fist as they grew bulkier and long gray talons. His legs and feet morphed together to create a long, gray, bulky, slithering tail. He hunched his back over to reveal two bumps attempting to break out of his skin. Two, large, leathery, gray wings erupted from his back moments later. A grotesque smile stretched across his face as his lower jaw grew out farther. His teeth were replaced with long, disproportional fangs. His head contorted into a more oval shape as two giant gray horns spiked upwards out of his forehead. His eyes changed from brown to a solid red. Finally small black spots spread across his cracking, gray skin. He brought his head up with a deafening cackle.

The four stood in fear before Jargon finally spoke.

"What's this thing rated again?" earning a slap from Flame.

"Meceron what did that do?" Spyro asked as they all began to back up as the demon that was Alex approached them.

"I made it, it alters your body and mind to become a powerful demon, temporarily though."

"Temporarily? So we just have to survive long enough?" Flame asked. Kelmore's laughing could be heard again.

"Oh, you three don't have to worry," the floor suddenly flashed and divided, separating Spyro, Flame and Jargon from Meceron and Alex, leaving Meceron to fend for himself.


	85. War of the Two Worlds 16

"Meceron-ah!" Flame attempted to reach his brother but a force field purple lightning sent him skidding back towards the others.

"Nice try Flame but why don't we let Meceron fight the demons of his past, literally!" Kelmore laughed at his joke.

Meceron readied himself for a powerful slap from Alex, sending Meceron straight into the force field. Meceron slowly pulled himself up with a growl. Realizing he had no choice but to fight, he finally took a fighting stance.

His brother slithered over to him with incredible speed, ready to ram his brother into the field again. Meceron rolled out of the way in time for Alex to run straight into the field. Meceron took advantage of this and rammed him further into the force field; causing Alex to cry out in pain. However Meceron didn't notice Alex's tail whipping him straight in the chest, sending him down to the ground and sliding across the floor. Meceron brought his head slowly up breathing heavily, one attack was all it took to take him down. Alex slowly slithered across the room, cackling quietly to himself. Meceron suddenly began shivering violently.

"A…Alex p…please," Meceron was stuttering from his shivering. Alex didn't seem to hear him considering he was inching closer and closer.

"Get away…" Meceron pleaded.

Alex brought his fist up.

"Get away!" Meceron suddenly roared releasing a gust of cold wind; sending Alex flying.

"What the hell, that's ice!" Jargon called out as Meceron's body was suddenly being lifted off of the ground by a strange force; his eyes wide open with a sky blue aura enveloping him. Suddenly chilled wind began to swirl around his form. He lifted his head up with a surprised roar, causing the wind to spread out. Making the electrical force field dissipate with an explosion. His body to dropped to the ground with a thud. The others quickly rushed to his side.

"Meceron…Meceron get up!" Spyro shook his brother, relieved to see him stirring.

"Guys, what's going on?" Meceron asked noticing the look of shock on their faces.

"Dude, you breathed ice," Jargon said.

"Ice? But that's impossible, I'm not even close to an ice dragon" Meceron stood back up.

"Maybe not so much," the four immediately recognized Lekore's voice. They saw him, along with Primith and Cynder, having saw everything.

"Lekore, what about the city?" Jargon asked.

"It was weird, we were about to lose but the creatures just…fell apart dead," Meceron smiled at that statement.

"Right then, Lekore what were saying?" Spyro asked.

"Oh right, anyway think about it, Meceron is your brother, Spyro. Meaning you two, even Flame, have a little purple dragon blood in you, giving you slight access to more elements, in Meceron's case, ice."

"So must Flame," Meceron added.

"…and Ignitus," Flame added. Everyone looked at him.

"If he's Spyro's father he must have purple dragon blood also…!" Flame was interrupted by Alex's stirring, he growled angrily before roaring. Meceron breathed deeply, releasing some cold wind, still spooking him.

"You guys, I need your help, that's my brother, we need to stall him until the potion wears off," the seven took a fighting stance as Alex roared then charged at them.

* * *

**Fun Fact**

**Ignitus was supposed to appear in this chapter in spirit, telling Meceron that its never too late to change who you are. This idea was scrapped however and was replaced with this.**


	86. War of the Two Worlds 17

Alex shrieked as he slithered quickly to the seven dragons; his hand was outstretched ready to strike one of them. That's when the dragons sprang into action.

Using his newly found ice powers, Meceron, alongside Jargon, released a stream of ice at Alex's tail, hoping to freeze him in place. Unfortunately he broke free and struck both Jargon and Meceron down.

Alex was about to bring his fist down on Meceron before being halted by a sudden wave of earth. When he recuperated he saw Primith attempting to help Jargon and Meceron back up. Alex screamed and attempted to charge at them but was halted by Cynder conjuring a shadowy claw to hold him down. Cynder was surprised and lost control of her grip when he suddenly bolted upward into the sky, unveiling his leathery gray wings. He launched himself at the three, sending them sprawling to the ground.

Alex screamed when Lekore launched an arc of lightning clean through his left wing membrane, creating a large singed hole, sending him spiraling towards the ground. Flame jumped up and did a front flip, sending his tail slamming down on Alex's back. Flame then opened his mouth in hoped of releasing a torrent of flames but instead released a crackling bolt of red lightning that struck Alex in the chest. Flame landed in amazement upon realizing his secondary element. However this was short lived as he was immediately swatted into a wall by Alex.

Lekore shot another bolt of lightning at Alex's opened wound as Cynder spat a blob of poison into his chest. In pure frustration. Alex suddenly held his hands up and formed two balls of gray flames; he hit both of them dead on, sending them to the ground. Satisfied with his work, he turned back to Meceron, grunting to himself as his skin began to pulse. Spyro slid in front of him with his fangs showing and growling. Alex didn't seemed phased as he slapped him out of the way. Spyro jumped up and ran towards Alex in hopes of stopping him before he realized something.

He got back up from that hit.

Alex was starting to look different.

The potion was wearing off.

Meceron was beginning to stir as he saw Alex flinch from nothing. All of a sudden he began ripping his skin off in mass amounts at a time. All the while his body was shrinking. Spyro came to Meceron's side and brought him away from the gory scene. They brought their attention to the other's, who were severely hurt.

"Dammit, they took a beating," Spyro muttered under his breath. Meceron looked at them with concern as he heard the doors to the chamber suddenly open. A group of moles and cheetahs in medical equipment suddenly appeared and among all of them Ashmore. The moles ran past Meceron as he made his way to Ashmore; she backed away from him considering his black scales. Meceron walked slowly over to her brought a claw delicately to her chin to lift her head up.

"Don't worry, it's me, I won't hurt you," Ashmore began to tear up as she realized Meceron was back to normal. She brought her head to his in happiness. Spyro called to Meceron for him to come over. Meceron quickly kissed her and ran off.

"So what's the damage?" Meceron asked Spyro.

"Cynder and Lekore have it the worst but they'll thankfully survive..." he said bringing his head to Cynder "The others are shaken but fine; they can't fight though."

"And Flame?"

"Right here," he turned to the sound of his brother, red sparks flying from his mouth "That's gonna take some getting used to."

"Flame, Meceron, it's up to us now, we have to stop Kelmore once and for all, you ready?" Spyro asked the two. The two looked at their friends then back to Spyro.

"Let's go."

The three were walking through the tower before finally reaching a large over-glorified door. The three were about to enter before being halted by growling. Suddenly Judas appeared from the shadows and took a fighting stance. The other's followed and held the stance for thee long time. Finally Judas sighed and dropped the stance.

"I…I can't do this anymore. I mean, I just…" Judas conjured a hole in the tower and turned to the three "Meceron, set us free," and with that he flew out the window. The three turned their attention back to the door.

"It's time," Spyro said opening the door.

* * *

**Fun Fact**

**Judas leaving the story was supposed to turn into a spinoff "Judas' Quest". You'd discover that his name is Abel and that he is a Grayborn, a very royal position in a land that was near Avalar.**


	87. War of the Two Worlds 18

CREAK

Meceron, Spyro and Flame made their way through the final doorway to Kelmore's throne room. It was a mainly decorated with eerily shaped candle sticks and a giant, spiked throne at the far end; a stained glass window in the far back depicted Kelmore.

"Ah, welcome," the three heard the deep, twisted voice that was Kelmore, who stood at the far at the end of the throne room. Kelmore himself had changed as well; he now looked like a bipedal version of Malefor, a purplish black tail slithering behind him, numerous horns curving upwards to above his head.

"Skip the formalities Kelmore, you know why we're here," Flame snapped at Kelmore, bearing his teeth.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Alex and the others," Meceron glared at Kelmore. Kelmore merely crossed his arms and huffed.

"Excuse me for trying to be formal, but it won't matter now," Kelmore began to take flight, a low growl coming from his throat. "Last time we fought, I made the mistake of attacking you in my mind. That's a mistake I will never make again!"

Before they could even react, Kelmore disappeared in a pull of black smoke, reappearing right behind them moments later. Kelmore then pelted them with a stream of purple fire that sent all three of them hurling to the other side of the room. Without so much as missing a beat, Kelmore took control of the ground underneath them and used it to slam them into the ceiling. When it cleared, the three dragons hit the ground with a hard thud but they refused to stay down. However, they were having a tough time getting back up, giving Kelmore the chance to go back on the mental attack.

"It's such a shame that you came here wounded." he laughed, circling the three like a vulture. "I would have loved to fight you at your prime."

"You'll find that we're full of surprises." Flame laughed as he got to his feet.

With a growl, Kelmore charged at Flame. However, Meceron had recovered from the previous attack and intercepted the black dragon, scoring a clean hit on his chest with his tail. Kelmore staggered a little bit, but managed to regain his composure and block both Meceron's follow up attack and Spyro's attempted back-up attack to save his brother. However, even he wasn't able to keep an eye on three dragons at once and sure enough he was sent flying by a ram from Flame. He barely had time to get into the air as the three dragons shot a torrent of flames at him.

The three flew up after Kelmore, circling the dark dragon to keep him from getting away. They each shot a stream of fire right at him, but he instinctively shot up a Convexity barrier around himself. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't break through it and were knocked out of the air when Kelmore expanded the barrier enough to hit them.

"Is that really the best you've got?" Kelmore laughed as he powered down the barrier. "I've seen hatchlings put up a better fight than you".

Incensed by the remarked, all three of them flew into the air and shot fireball after fireball at Kelmore. Not only did he manage to not get hit, but he somehow managed to knock several back toward them in the process, forcing them to move out of the way from time to time. This gave Kelmore the opportunity to strike at them with some sort of electric javelin when they got back together. The bolt hit Meceron square in the face and expanded so that it would hit Flame and Spyro. Fortunately the attack somehow wasn't that powerful and they could barely stand up on their own weight.

"Nothing's working," Flame said. "Every time we attack him, he's able to anticipate our every move and counter it".

"We can't give up," Spyro said. "If we don't stop him now, everything we hold dear will be destroyed. We have to stop Kelmore, no matter the cost".

"You're right, brother," Meceron said. "Everyone back home is depending on us to succeed. We can't let them down now. No matter what happens, we can't let Kelmore win".

They quickly went back to the air and flew air Kelmore with all their strength, ramming into the dark dragon and breaking his momentum. Before he could right himself up, Spyro and Meceron coated his feet with a thick layer of ice around his feet, making him fall to the ground with a thud. Flame immediately shot a jolt of electricity at him, immediately knocking him back down as he tried to get back up to his feet. However, that still wasn't enough to keep Kelmore down as he flew back into the air, though the battle was obviously starting to take its toll on him.

Flame and Spyro, taking advantage of this, shot a joint electric blast at Kelmore, who just barely got out of the way. He couldn't get out of the way of Meceron, though, as he raked his face with a blow from his paw. He then grabbed hold of the dark dragon and slammed him into the already damaged portion of the ceiling, breaking him through and throwing him back down when he went high enough. Although able to right himself up before hitting the ground, Kelmore was still bleeding freely from the mark and he was holding one of his arms awkwardly.

"Is that… all you got," Kelmore panted.

"He won't stay down," Flame said. "What do we do now?"

"We only have one chance, you guys," Spyro said. "We'd better make it count".

" What do you mean?" Flame asked.

"It's time we show him what we're capable of," Spyro said. Meceron and Flame looked at him blankly.

"Uhm, what?" Meceron asked, Spyro sighed, remembering they discovered they're part purple dragon recently.

"Ugh, just follow my lead…" Spyro spoke as he exhaled smoothly, a thick purple aura escaping from his body with the energy to lift himself up. Meceron and Flame found themselves being covered in a lighter purple aura.

"Now!" Spyro roared releasing a pulsating wave of purple energy from his maw. Meceron and Flame followed his lead and released a straight shot of the same energy from their mouths. Merging into one giant wave of convexity heading straight for Kelmore.

"Oh shi-"

BOOM

Kelmore fell to the ground with a loud thud. A definite crack was heard, meaning that something had broken upon impact with the ground. Spyro, Meceron and Flame landed to the ground breathing heavily. They approached Kelmore to finish it when they heard the strangest thing, laughter. "What the... why are you laughing?" Flame panted.

"The world is dead,"

"Not if we kill you first," Flame spoke only to be stopped by more laughing.

"That won't matter, the world will be destroyed, thanks to Meceron," Spyro and Flame looked at their brother questioningly, only see a face just as confused as their own.

"You still don't get it do you?" Kelmore asked while standing up slowly, still laughing. "The chronicler can never leave the White Isles for more than twenty four hours, otherwise time falls apart," Meceron looked mortified.

"I'm heading back!" Meceron yelled only to be halted by Kelmore again.

"It's too late, it has already begun," Kelmore laughed as the room began to shake violently, sending the dragons to their knees.

"I don't get it, how did Ignites avoid this?" Flame asked.

"He must have made a duplicate of himself that took care of the islands." Spyro offered. Their attention was brought back to Kelmore.

"The prophecy of the purple dragon will be completed, whether by the hands of a pure purple dragon or a half," Kelmore laughed, leaving the three to themselves. Meceron looked down, ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Meceron said to his brothers, sorrow in his voice.

"Don't be, you didn't know," Spyro said as another quake brought them to their knees again.

"So is this really it?" Flame asked looking outside to see large chunks of the earth, beginning to float up and fade away.

"I'm afraid so..." Spyro spoke again, only to suddenly begin contemplating about something.

"Spyro?" both Flame and Meceron asked. They saw him murmur to himself a whole longer before he brought his head up.

"We can fix this," Spyro smiled. The two looked at him curiously. "Purple dragons have the power to control time; we can reverse time to grant enough time for Meceron to return to the White Isles." While Meceron smiled to the idea Flame asked.

"What's the catch?" what Spyro said next shocked them both.

"It will kill Flame and I," Meceron looked crushed.

"Wh-What?"

"Reversing time that much will pay its toll on us, even if you do join us, you will live, you're technically dead remember?" Meceron shook his head.

"No, there has to be another way!" Meceron spoke, his voice beginning to crack. Spyro shook his head smiling, showing there was no way around it.

"When time is restored, head back to the White Isles as quick as you can," Flame walked up to his brother, tears forming in his eyes.

"It was a good run wasn't it, the times we had?" Flame asked jokingly, gaining no reply from Meceron. Spyro and Flame began concentrating as they flew upward into the air, a white aura enveloping them both. When he saw lightning and heard his brother's moan in pain Meceron had seen enough.

Meceron looked down as he suddenly caught sight of Kelmore, watching the whole scene, laughing. In rage, Meceron lunged at Kelmore and landed on top of him.

"You're lucky I don't rip you're god damn neck out!" Meceron spoke his teeth bared and his eyes stained with tears. Kelmore laughed.

"Go ahead, I'll be dead but you'll still be here, having to live with what you caused," Meceron was tempted to kill him then and there but couldn't find the will. He let go of Kelmore.

"Humph, that's what I thought," Kelmore said rubbing shoulders

"And you know what the best part is? When they're dead, I'm going to do all of this again," Kelmore spoke with a smile, earning a punch from Meceron, sending him sprawling to the ground. He stood back up, laughing and spitting up blood. "Hit me all you want, if you don't kill me now, nothing will stop me from doing this all over again," Meceron's blood began to boil before finally, he had an idea.

"You can't do it all again, if I never come here!" Meceron said as he jumped into the swirling sphere and threw Spyro and Flame out.

"Meceron?" Flame tried to ask Meceron in the swirling sphere before finally vanishing. Spyro, Flame and Kelmore looked outside, watching the world proceed to tear itself apart.

TWENTY FIVE YEARS EARLIER

Ignitus rest his head, as did the other guardians, Spyro and Flame. The group was preparing to fall asleep when Ignitus thought he heard a faint whisper. He brought his head up, noting that the other dragons lay there, already asleep. He cautiously looked around, hoping to find the source.

"Ignitus," he heard again as he saw a blue figure step from the shadows of obscurity.

"The chronicler?" Ignitus whispered as he stood up silently, to make sure he would not awake the others "This is certainly a surprise, what is it?"

"I need to say something before I start. I'm your son, Meceron," he said, not much to his surprise, Ignitus gave him a skeptic look.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you to-" Ignitus began.

"Show you? How about you have two other kids, Flame and Spyro," Meceron began, startling Ignitus "And as for me, you sent me away to another world, so I could be safe. You always hold on to a piece of my egg. And I remember you telling me how you would look at me from the pool of visions, and if I was ever going through a time of need you wished you could just take me and-"

"Hold you in my arms…" Ignitus finished his statement, trailing off as he began to tear up "Alright, I believe you. What do you need,"

"I know when the war is over you'll tell Flame about me. He'll want to go and see me," Meceron began, Ignitus could tell Meceron was beginning to have a hard time speaking.

"And?" Ignitus asked.

"Don't tell him about me. And never come for me," Meceron said.

"What, why?" Ignitus asked.

"Because everything that follows after is just not worth it. Please, for the sake of the world, don't do it," Meceron begged his father. Ignitus could see the urgency in Meceron.

"Alright, I-"

"Promise me you won't," Meceron interrupted him.

"Okay, I promise I won't. You have my word," Ignitus said as Meceron cringed and got down on one knee. Ignitus helped Meceron back up.

"I thought this would happen," Meceron laughed "Thank you for keeping your word," Meceron continued as he moaned in pain "Ah, it hurts," Ignitus watched as the dragon before began to fade away. Ignitus mustered a smile before Meceron vanished as he held his son in his arms, glad he could do such a thing before he was gone.

_Due to my actions, Ignitus never told Flame about me, therefore, Flame never asked to see me. Therefore, I never left earth, Alex never wanted revenge, Kelmore couldn't use Alex as a tool, so his plan to destroy the world would never work. And as for me? I continued to live on earth normally. I truly became apart of a forgotten heritage._

* * *

**Fun Facts**

**There were three endings planned for this story.**

**1) Kelmore has a change of heart. The world is saved and Spyro and Flame stayed alive (The one that went through)**

**2) Meceron kills Kelmore. The world is saved but Spyro and Flame are killed.**

**3) This one.**

**The story was completed on the two year anniversary of Forgotten Heritage (November 8th)**

**Uploading every single Forgotten Heritage related story took me four hours.**

* * *

**So that's it. Every single piece of Forgotten Heritage all in one place. But tell you what. I feel really bad about this. So I gave another person (The Silver Falcon) the rights to the story. There's no telling what he'll do, maybe another story.**

**As for the other stories, once there all up, I'm going to leave this account as it is. So, this is goodbye, not see ya 'round.**


	88. War of the Two Worlds 19 Original End

**So guess what I found...the original ending!**

* * *

CREAK

Meceron, Spyro and Flame made their way through the final doorway to Kelmore's throne room. It was a mainly decorated with eerily shaped candle sticks and a giant, spiked throne at the far end; a stained glass window in the far back depicted Kelmore.

"Ah, welcome," the three heard the deep, twisted voice that was Kelmore, who stood at the far at the end of the throne room. Kelmore himself had changed as well; he now looked like a bipedal version of Malefor, a purplish black tail slithering behind him, numerous horns curving upwards to above his head.

"Skip the formalities Kelmore, you know why we're here," Flame snapped at Kelmore, bearing his teeth.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Alex and the others," Meceron glared at Kelmore. Kelmore merely crossed his arms and huffed.

"Excuse me for trying to be formal, but it won't matter now," Kelmore began to take flight, a low growl coming from his throat. "Last time we fought, I made the mistake of attacking you in my mind. That's a mistake I will never make again!"

Before they could even react, Kelmore disappeared in a pull of black smoke, reappearing right behind them moments later. Kelmore then pelted them with a stream of purple fire that sent all three of them hurling to the other side of the room. Without so much as missing a beat, Kelmore took control of the ground underneath them and used it to slam them into the ceiling. When it cleared, the three dragons hit the ground with a hard thud but they refused to stay down. However, they were having a tough time getting back up, giving Kelmore the chance to go back on the mental attack.

"It's such a shame that you came here wounded." he laughed, circling the three like a vulture. "I would have loved to fight you at your prime."

"You'll find that we're full of surprises." Flame laughed as he got to his feet.

With a growl, Kelmore charged at Flame. However, Meceron had recovered from the previous attack and intercepted the black dragon, scoring a clean hit on his chest with his tail. Kelmore staggered a little bit, but managed to regain his composure and block both Meceron's follow up attack and Spyro's attempted back-up attack to save his brother. However, even he wasn't able to keep an eye on three dragons at once and sure enough he was sent flying by a ram from Flame. He barely had time to get into the air as the three dragons shot a torrent of flames at him.

The three flew up after Kelmore, circling the dark dragon to keep him from getting away. They each shot a stream of fire right at him, but he instinctively shot up a Convexity barrier around himself. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't break through it and were knocked out of the air when Kelmore expanded the barrier enough to hit them.

"Is that really the best you've got?" Kelmore laughed as he powered down the barrier. "I've seen hatchlings put up a better fight than you".

Incensed by the remarked, all three of them flew into the air and shot fireball after fireball at Kelmore. Not only did he manage to not get hit, but he somehow managed to knock several back toward them in the process, forcing them to move out of the way from time to time. This gave Kelmore the opportunity to strike at them with some sort of electric javelin when they got back together. The bolt hit Meceron square in the face and expanded so that it would hit Flame and Spyro. Fortunately the attack somehow wasn't that powerful and they could barely stand up on their own weight.

"Nothing's working," Flame said. "Every time we attack him, he's able to anticipate our every move and counter it".

"We can't give up," Spyro said. "If we don't stop him now, everything we hold dear will be destroyed. We have to stop Kelmore, no matter the cost".

"You're right, brother," Meceron said. "Everyone back home is depending on us to succeed. We can't let them down now. No matter what happens, we can't let Kelmore win".

They quickly went back to the air and flew air Kelmore with all their strength, ramming into the dark dragon and breaking his momentum. Before he could right himself up, Spyro and Meceron coated his feet with a thick layer of ice around his feet, making him fall to the ground with a thud. Flame immediately shot a jolt of electricity at him, immediately knocking him back down as he tried to get back up to his feet. However, that still wasn't enough to keep Kelmore down as he flew back into the air, though the battle was obviously starting to take its toll on him.

Flame and Spyro, taking advantage of this, shot a joint electric blast at Kelmore, who just barely got out of the way. He couldn't get out of the way of Meceron, though, as he raked his face with a blow from his paw. He then grabbed hold of the dark dragon and slammed him into the already damaged portion of the ceiling, breaking him through and throwing him back down when he went high enough. Although able to right himself up before hitting the ground, Kelmore was still bleeding freely from the mark and he was holding one of his arms awkwardly.

"Is that… all you got," Kelmore panted.

"He won't stay down," Flame said. "What do we do now?"

"We only have one chance, you guys," Spyro said. "We'd better make it count".

" What do you mean?" Flame asked.

"It's time we show him what we're capable of," Spyro said. Meceron and Flame looked at him blankly.

"Uhm, what?" Meceron asked, Spyro sighed, remembering they discovered they're part purple dragon recently.

"Ugh, just follow my lead…" Spyro spoke as he exhaled smoothly, a thick purple aura escaping from his body with the energy to lift himself up. Meceron and Flame found themselves being covered in a lighter purple aura.

"Now!" Spyro roared releasing a pulsating wave of purple energy from his maw. Meceron and Flame followed his lead and released a straight shot of the same energy from their mouths. Merging into one giant wave of convexity heading straight for Kelmore.

"Oh shi-"

BOOM

Kelmore fell to the ground with a loud thud. A definite crack was heard, meaning that something had broken upon impact with the ground. Spyro, Meceron and Flame landed to the ground breathing heavily. They approached Kelmore to finish it when they heard the strangest thing, laughter. "What the... why are you laughing?" Flame panted.

"The world is dead,"

"Not if we kill you first," Flame spoke only to be stopped by more laughing.

"That won't matter, the world will be destroyed, thanks to Meceron," Spyro and Flame looked at their brother questioningly, only see a face just as confused as their own.

"You still don't get it do you?" Kelmore asked while standing up slowly, still laughing. "The chronicler can never leave the White Isles for more than twenty four hours, otherwise time falls apart," Meceron looked mortified.

"I'm heading back!" Meceron yelled only to be halted by Kelmore again.

"It's too late, it has already begun," Kelmore laughed as the room began to shake violently, sending the dragons to their knees.

"I don't get it, how did Ignites avoid this?" Flame asked.

"He must have made a duplicate of himself that took care of the islands." Spyro offered. Their attention was brought back to Kelmore.

"The prophecy of the purple dragon will be completed, whether by the hands of a pure purple dragon or a half," Kelmore laughed, leaving the three to themselves. Meceron looked down, ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Meceron said to his brothers, sorrow in his voice.

"Don't be, you didn't know," Spyro said as another quake brought them to their knees again.

"So is this really it?" Flame asked looking outside to see large chunks of the earth, beginning to float up and fade away.

"I'm afraid so..." Spyro spoke again, only to suddenly begin contemplating about something.

"Spyro?" both Flame and Meceron asked. They saw him murmur to himself a whole longer before he brought his head up.

"We can fix this," Spyro smiled. The two looked at him curiously. "Purple dragons have the power to control time; we can reverse time to grant enough time for Meceron to return to the White Isles." While Meceron smiled to the idea Flame asked.

"What's the catch?" what Spyro said next shocked them both.

"It will kill Flame and I," Meceron looked crushed.

"Wh-What?"

"Reversing time that much will pay its toll on us, even if you do join us, you will live, you're technically dead remember?" Meceron shook his head.

"No, there has to be another way!" Meceron spoke, his voice beginning to crack. Spyro shook his head smiling, showing there was no way around it.

"When time is restored, head back to the White Isles as quick as you can," Flame walked up to his brother, tears forming in his eyes.

"It was a good run wasn't it, the times we had?" Flame asked jokingly, gaining no reply from Meceron. Spyro and Flame began concentrating as they flew upward into the air, a white aura enveloping them both. When he saw lightning and heard his brother's moan in pain Meceron had seen enough.

Meceron looked down as he suddenly caught sight of Kelmore, watching the whole scene, laughing. In rage, Meceron lunged at Kelmore and landed on top of him.

"You're lucky I don't rip you're god damn neck out!" Meceron spoke his teeth bared and his eyes stained with tears. Kelmore laughed.

"Go ahead, I'll be dead but you'll still be here, having to live with what you caused," Meceron was tempted to kill him then and there but couldn't find the will. He let go of Kelmore.

"Humph, that's what I thought," Kelmore said rubbing shoulders

"And you know what the best part is? When they're dead, I'm going to do all of this again," Kelmore spoke with a smile, earning a punch from Meceron, sending him sprawling to the ground. He stood back up, laughing and spitting up blood. "Hit me all you want, if you don't kill me now, nothing will stop me from doing this all over again," Meceron's blood began to boil but he stopped himself with a cynical smile.

"You know what, I'll let you live," Meceron smiled coldly, making Kelmore cock his head curiously. "But I want you to live knowing two things," Meceron whispered, his voice altering itself. Kelmore asked what they were.

"You know that wonderful woman that helped you back in the human world?" Meceron asked. "That one who always stopped you from killing yourself?"

"Mrs. Chevone? I killed her," Kelmore defended. Meceron chuckled.

"Did you, or is that what your 'father' told you?" Meceron emphasized the word father. His eyes losing color once again.

"What are you implying?" Kelmore suddenly sounded scared.

"What's the matter? Am I scaring the pawn of Malefor?" Meceron toyed with Kelmore.

"Pawn?" Kelmore finally broke out.

"What? You mean he didn't tell you?" Meceron reached into his satchel, pulling out five books. One red, one green, one yellow, one blue and one dark purple. He handed Kelmore the dark purple one. "This is Malodor's book, Kelmore," he smiled darkly while kicking it to Kelmore. He opened it and read it. As he read, Meceron explained.

"Your parents didn't abandon you. Malefor killed them and then scarred you with that mark on your arm, feeding you dark energy since the day you got it. But someone kept it from fully consuming you: Mrs. Chevone. When Malefor saw this, he had the building closed down and when you were still scraping by, he possessed the kids to steal from you. And when she almost got you to turn good again, he killed her and fixed your memory so that it seemed like you killed her. You're nothing but a pawn to a dead dragon, Kelmore, just like Cynder, Judas, Alex and Gaul were, he will throw you away..." he snapped his claws, growling "Just like that,"

Kelmore closed the book and looked out the window, speechless. Meceron got close to him and whispered in his ear.

"Like I said, I want you to live knowing your whole life is a lie," Meceron actually brought himself to laugh, leaving Kelmore by himself. Meceron was heading out the door when suddenly he heard a noise.

ZAP

Meceron quickly turned around to see Kelmore gone, assuming he had left, he turned around to leave again with a grunt when he heard a familiar voice, Spyro's.

"K...Kelmore? What are you...? Ah!" Meceron gasped to the sight of Spyro being flung out of the ball of white light. Meceron rushed to his brother's side, any residual darkness inside of him vanishing. Spyro was breathing heavily as he stood back up.

"Spyro?" Meceron was halted by Flame voice as he came flying out of the ball as well. "Flame? What the...?" Meceron began as looked up at the ball of energy. Kelmore was standing inside the ball. However, it was clear that he was becoming distorted as he began to go through time. Somehow, the three were able to see his face before he completely disappeared and were stunned when they saw the last thing they honestly thought they would never see from him: tears. Then, just as they saw the ball vanish, another dark voice was present in the room, yelling at Kelmore. It was Malefor.

"What are you doing, you fool? You're ruining everything!"

"My life may have been a lie, but my destiny will be constant. I'll restore time." Kelmore's voice was warping in and out of reality. "You three still have a life to return to, so go!"

A sudden force of wind sent the three screaming and sprawling out of the chamber.

The three landed outside the obelisk as they saw white light blasting through the window. They looked around to see chunks of earth being returned to earth. When the final piece returned, the white light suddenly became blinding, causing them to shield their eyes with their wings. When the light died down the three looked at the obelisk sink into the earth.

"Gah!" Meceron screamed as he fell to the ground shaking violently.

"What's happening?" Flame asked Spyro.

"Kelmore is dead, the darkness is leaving Meceron!" Spyro explained as they saw purple mist escaping from Meceron's body and mouth, causing him to toss and turn in his place. Little by little his purple black scales returned to light blue, his eyes changed from soulless to blue. When there wasn't a trace of darkness on Meceron and his clothing he collapsed, unconscious.

"Meceron?" he heard Flame call out as he passed out.

Spyro and Flame managed to carry Meceron back to the White Isles and lay him down in his bed. The two and eventually Ashmore after realizing they came in didn't leave his side until they saw his eyes open by a sliver before opening widely. He looked around and realized he was back home along with the others. He smiled warmly as Ashmore got close and nuzzled him, which he gladly returned.

"Can you stand?" Spyro asked, to which Meceron strained to stand up. Ashmore helped him stay up. Meceron looked down at himself and saw his blue scales again, to which he sighed.

"Ah, it's good to be back to normal," Meceron finally pushed off of Ashmore showing he could stand by himself.

"Well almost," Flame smiled gesturing to an area on Meceron's body, a patch of purple spots were present all over his body. As Meceron looked at his brother Flame he noticed that his brother's scales had turned into a rich maroon shade.

"You two unlocked your inner purple dragon, and clearly it's showing," Spyro explained. Meceron remembered the others and asked how they were doing.

"They're all doing fine, the city though…" Spyro grinned "We're gonna have to fix that up," Meceron and Flame sighed. The three were about to head out when Ashmore cleared her throat.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she teased. Meceron gave her a confused look.

"Spyro told me what almost happened back at the obelisk, so I found this," she handed Meceron a book of spells, one page specifically tabbed. Meceron opened it found a duplication spell. Meceron focused by closing his eyes and suddenly an exact copy of Meceron fazed into reality. It looked at everyone with a dull expression and simply went back into library. The four left, disgruntled by the copy.

When the four flew off to Warfang and touched down the crowd that was nearby went silent. Meceron had a worried look on his face as he saw the damage done to the city. He felt a twinge of guilt as he realized he was partially the cause of this. Clearly the residence caught on to this as well. Meceron could hear the hurtful words that the crowd whispered. But when they began to swarm him was when he began to panic.

"Stop!" Meceron, Flame and Spyro heard Jargon's voice as they saw him touch down on the ground. Accompanying him was Cynder, Primith and Lekore.

"I know what I said about Meceron when he first brought the humans here, but it's what I said that was the cause of all this. It drove Meceron to do what he did. It's my fault that the city is the way it is. So if you're going to point fingers and take names, I'm the one you want." Jargon turned back around to Meceron "I really am sorry," Meceron couldn't help but grin at Jargon.

Whatever Jargon said clearly made the others back off. Afterwards and during the month it took to reconstruct Warfang to its former glory the residents tolerated Meceron, finally he earned their respect again when it was. To commemorate the revival of Warfang and the world, the whole city held a celebration.

Meceron found himself alone with Ashmore over looking a moon bathed lake, nearby were Flame, Ember, Spyro and Cynder. Meceron couldn't have felt more content. Meceron squinted and swore he saw something in the distance; he excused himself and dragged Flame and Spyro away from their girls.

"This had better be important dude," Flame grumbled still a little curious at what was so important. He didn't notice that Spyro and Meceron had stopped and he bumped into Spyro but he was too distracted to do anything. Standing before them was someone that left all three slack jawed and teary eyed.

Ignitus, in the flesh.

"Hello young ones," Ignitus joked. His scales had turned dark red with hints of brown littered all over his body.

"D…Dad?" All three managed to stutter. Spyro stepped forward.

"I…don't understand, I thought you were-" "Dead?" Ignitus finished, still smiling "I don't blame you. An issue came up in the time stream that disturbed the past somehow, not only reviving me but…" he began as Terrador, Volteer and Cyril stepped out.

"This is great! We have to tell the others. Meceron, you gotta…" Flame began as he realized that his brother wasn't at his side anymore. Ignitus began walking

"Allow me,"

Ignitus didn't have to travel far to find Meceron, his head hung low as Ignitus caught tears falling from into the nearby lake.

"What is the matter my son?" Ignitus asked looking out over the waters.

"Issue in the time stream? It doesn't take an idiot to figure out me leaving and Spyro and Flame fixing it caused it," Meceron looked at his father, practically screaming, who was still looking out over the waters.

"Plus, after what I did, how could you ever forgive me, for what I did?" Meceron's voice suddenly lost volume. Ignitus looked at his son.

"Meceron, my life is full of guilt, from the death of the dragons during the year of the dragon to not telling Spyro I was his father, to sending you away," Meceron looked at Ignitus, surprised he was saying this.

"Meceron, what I did to myself at the belt of fire was a way for myself to make things right. But looking back I realized something. Beating yourself up over things that happened in the past is never the way to live. It's having others, and yourself, to help you move past these terrible moments and look towards the future, ready to face the next moments to make you feel low," Ignitus turned around and was ready to walk away, but he was quickly halted by a hug from his son. Ignitus turned back to his son, smiling warmly.

"Now come, we still have to tell the others," Ignitus said as he and Meceron walked back to his family.

The look Primith, Lekore and Jargon gave when they discovered there fathers were alive once again.

"That's the most outlandish reason I've ever heard!" Jargon argued "But, I'm not complaining," the others broke out in laughter. Cynder, Flame and Ashmore showed up and gawked at the return of the ex-guardians. There concentration was broken when they suddenly saw fireworks light up the sky.

"Oh, they finally perfected that I see," Volteer joked as he and the other watched the sky continue to be lit up by the fireworks.

* * *

**Now I'm done. As you may have heard I transferred the rights to some of my stories.**

**Forgotten Heritage (The Silver Falcon)**

**Not of this World (freddycoops)**

**A Brother's Quarrel (Animation Universe 2005(pending))**

**Friends Like Us (Sharks Potter (pending))**

**I wonder what they will do with the stories.**

** Goodbye.**


End file.
